War of Champions
by Death Can't Be Trusted
Summary: Cloud Strife came from a long line of chosen guardians of the planet. It comes with a few perks, but for the most part, a lot of downsides. And so, he put himself in a coma. Some centuries later, a certain silver general wakes him up. Suddenly Cloud wasn't going to be the only chosen guardian. And that's when things got weird.
1. The Awakening

Death: I don't understand my brain. I don't even know why I am stepping away from anime and shit, but here goes nothing.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII_

 **Chapter One** The Awakening

=3=

It was a normal mission. Seek out the strange activity within Nibelheim reactor, stabilize the reactor, and return to Midgar. Simple and clean. However, he didn't understand why they needed the one and only General Sephiroth on this mission at all. Lt. Zack Fair could take care of this on his own with the grunts.

And then they got separated when the bridge collapsed from under his feet. Without so much as a second thought he threw their guide to the other side with Zack, only for the general to fall seconds later. The fall wouldn't kill him, he knew, but it knocked him out for a few good minutes.

When he came to, Sephiroth was groggy. His senses were clouded, as snow drifted on top of him. He sat up slowly, forcing away the wave of dizziness. A general did not have weaknesses, after all.

When the blurry vision subsided, he managed to stand up. Sephiroth checked his surroundings, blinking away the snow that attempted to get into his eyes. He noted a grunt some five feet away. He didn't have to check for a pulse. With his hearing he sensed no heartbeat, and no sight of breath.

 _Another death I couldn't save._

Sephiroth had lost count how many lives he owed. The amount drove him to the brink of insanity, and so he stopped. That didn't mean he didn't care when a fellow soldier died and he couldn't prevent it. At least the young man didn't show any signs he suffered. His death was quick and painless, which was a relief to him, as he had witnessed many who didn't have that luxury.

After removing the soldier's tags, Sephiroth gazed around. The only path he found was a cave that lead into the belly of the mountain. He heard there were caverns here. Maybe one of them would lead him back to Zack.

With that final thought, he entered the vast caverns.

Some thirty minutes later Sephiroth was not having any luck finding his way through the caverns. Normally, he had a good sense of direction, but without the sky in sight, he was hopeless. He encountered many monsters, too, and he began to feel irritated to be interrupted in his search to have weak creatures spring upon him at every turn.

He eventually came to an open cave. For once he had only one option to continue, instead of three to five different paths to choose from. He paused when he realized in the middle of the large cave was pure Mako, crystalized. What made this unusual was the large amount, for he had never seen so much in one location.

It was cylinder in shape, with a wide density and circumference. It glowed green, bright and shimmering from different lighting that hit it in certain angles. The sight was breathtaking.

And then he realized there was a body in it.

"What in Gaia's name is this," he breathed out, eyes straining to figure out features.

He couldn't fully make out anything besides blonde hair, pale skin, and dark clothes. His eyes narrowed at a strange sword, somehow shown no signs of rust, stabbed into the pool of Mako in front of the cylinder. It seemed as if minutes had gone by since this person became encased by pure mako.

Curious, he made his way closer, albeit cautiously.

The sword was made of strong material, and it appeared to be many pieces of swords combined into one. It was broad like Angeal's, but somehow thinner than his former comrade's bulky old thing.

Sharp bright eyes glanced up at the figure. Even up close, he couldn't make out any defined features. Sephiroth stood there, staring. He silently debated whether or not to leave this person here.

 _Ba dum._

The general blinked, suddenly aware of another heartbeat that wasn't his own. He closed his eyes to concentrate even more. He slowed his breathing to almost nonstop as he listened.

 _Ba dum. Ba dum._

There was no doubt about it. This person was _alive._ Eyes flashed open, surprise and awe filled in them. For a moment he stared in disbelief. But there was no doubt about what he was hearing. After a moment he drew out Masamune, stepping back to take careful aim.

With a few swift movements, the cylinder block was free. He didn't even have to knock it down when it suddenly shattered into tiny pieces now that it was disconnected from the planet. Sephiroth quickly caught the now free prisoner before he could collapse.

He studied the features now that he could see them clearly.

Soft, spiked hair in every direction. Pale and flawless skin, and a young angel like face. He couldn't have been older than his late teens, maybe early twenties. His clothing was rather strange, to boot.

Black pants, a black vest, shoulder guards and a sleeve over one arm and yet the other was barren save for a glove that went to the elbow. Around the hip were straps connected to the shoulder guards and the straps for his swords, and wrapped around half of his side from hip down was black fabric to mimic the one sleeve on the same side.

 _How long have you been here?_

Sephiroth felt the pulse quicken as the strange individual stirred.

=3=

The first thing he realized was warmth. He was so cold, at first he couldn't feel anything. His nerves were numb. And then he felt the warmth of another body holding him. His mind slowly came to, drifting out of the comfortable unconsciousness, as his eyes opened.

His vision blurry, and his hearing was still coming around. So for the first few minutes all he sensed was touch and smell. He breathed in a scent he didn't recognize, but it was inticing. Whoever it was who held him smelled of strange spices, leather, a spoonful of sweetness, and a musk that further drew him out of his dreams.

And then his hearing and sight hit him like a boulder to the head.

 _He's gorgeous._

He took in the sight, dazed and still out of it from his coma. Paler skin than him, long silver hair, a handsomely narrow face, high cheekbones, strong nose and those _eyes._ They shined green in the darkness, with cat-like pupils.

"What's your name?" The man inquired.

 _Damn, his baritone voice can weaken any man to his knees._

He groggily searched through his memories. He had forgotten after however long he was asleep. Suddenly, a memory came to, and a different face was staring down at him.

 _"Your father named you Cloud. A cloud of hope in a long line of strife, a curse from generation to generation to become the Goddess' sword. You and your father are her Champions. Remember that, son."_

"Can you hear me?" The sweet baritone snapped him back to reality. He struggled to find his voice.

"Cloud." He rasped, his voice hoarse. "Cloud Strife."

"Interesting name. Can you sit up?"

Cloud nodded, and sat up almost too fast. His vision blurred and his stomach tightened into knots. He leaned over to the side, away from the beautiful stranger. Cloud held back the urge to vomit.

"Easy, I doubt anyone can wake up from crystalized mako and be hundred percent fine."

 _Yeah, no shit. Remind me to never sleep in mako ever again._

"...Who are you?" The blonde asked after he recovered himself.

"General Sephiroth, of ShinRa SOLDIER First Class."

"Fancy." Cloud scoffed, as he stood up on wobbly legs.

Cloud nearly toppled over. A hand reached over out of reflex, and the blonde gently pushed it aside. It wasn't that he was ungrateful, he had a sense of pride. He wasn't going to come off as weak to the man who woke him up from his supposed eternal sleep. The general didn't take the rejection to heart.

"How did you end up in the mako? Usually something like that...kills the unfortunate who falls into pure, unfiltered mako."

Good question.

"... I don't remember." Cloud did know, but he didn't quite feel like explaining himself.

 _Better to play it safe, for now._

The silver haired general didn't seem to believe him.

"Hm."

"Hm, what?"

"Must be a side effect. Do you know how long you've been in there?"

Cloud gave him a puzzled look. At least this time he was honest. By the looks of things, it had been a rather long time. He was inclined to believe it was more than centuries, and the fact his own voice had a completely different dialect and accent didn't help matters.

"Do I look like I have a calendar on me?" He must have come off too harsh, for he didn't receive an answer.

 _He's not very talkative, is he?_

Then again, Cloud couldn't blame him. If he were in his shoes, he would be suspicious of someone who survived being trapped inside of crystalized mako. That's not something that happened often. And it was weird the substance went by a different name, now.

That was the clicker, there.

He was definitely centuries after he went to sleep.

For a moment, he closed his eyes, concentrating on his breathing. He reached out with his mind to sense for someone. His mind brushed against Sephiroth's, and the two gasped at the feeling. They could _feel_ each other's strengths, their every breath and pulse. It was as if two bright pieces of a broken puzzle fit into place as they brushed against each other.

 _That wasn't supposed to happen._

Cloud quickly withdrew, and before the general could question him about it he pulled out his sword with one hand. He swung it around a few good times before separating a few pieces and then placing them in his straps along his back and side.

Sephiroth was staring at him inquisitively. And yet he didn't pry.

 _I wasn't supposed to feel for his presence._

He was intent to search for someone else entirely. Cloud knew that nothing was a coincidence. The Goddess planned for everything. So there had to be a reason why he had awoken from his self induced coma. Even though this was an odd way to wake up to, he wasn't exactly complaining. Sephiroth was able to sense him in an intimate way where most people did not have that ability.

"So what brought you here?" Cloud directed the conversation elsewhere.

"I'm on a mission. Got separated when the bridge collapsed. I am trying to find my comrades." Sephiroth didn't delve into any specifics, not that the blonde really cared. If one of them was hiding secrets, then the other had the same option.

"Mind if I tag along? Until I can get my bearings, anyway. I don't know how long I've been in that crystal mako."

"If you manage to keep up, fine. Just one rule: don't slow me down."

Sephiroth was already walking a fast, brisk pace. Cloud followed soon after, grateful for the company out of the mountain.

=3=

Zack was anxious. He honestly didn't know what to do, but he knew the general could survive a fall. And with his insistence, he had Tifa lead the remaining group along. The guide was hesitant at first, but he assured her a dozen times Sephiroth would be fine.

 _At least I hope so._

He tried to be as confident as he sounded.

And so they continued along the treacherous mountain path. So far, they haven't encountered any monsters on this side of the bridge. Which was a relief, for Zack wasn't so sure he could keep himself together under pressure of keeping the grunts and the girl safe after watching his friend and best soldier alive fall.

"You sure he will be all right?" Tifa glanced at him with concern.

"Pssh. He'll be fine. He's the general! He's the strongest man alive. I'm sure he'll meet up with us." Zack put on his best poker face.

 _I hope so. I really don't want to explain to the Turks how we lost Seph._

She didn't seem too convinced. But she understood he had to keep up morale for the other two grunts. If everyone started panicking like headless chocobos, then the chances of survival would dramatically drop. And so Tifa didn't question him any further on the subject.

After taking down a few small fry monsters, they came to a fork in the road.

"So, uh, which way?" He inquired the guide.

"One path takes us to the reactor. The other takes us-"

She didn't even get to finish when General Sephiroth was upon them. He appeared from one of the paths silently, catching them off guard. Zack bellowed in relief and joy at the sight of him. And then he noticed someone who accompanied the general.

"So where did you pick up the cute little chocobo, Seph?" He cracked a smile.

That was Zack's first thought, the hair made him think of a chocobo chick. He wore strange clothes and carried stranger swords. As Zack got closer, he gasped at the sight of the young man's eyes.

Deep, bright pools of blue, the kind to drown in. And then he noticed the small detail of green glowing around the pupils. They were hints of mako, but enough to make even the blue glow.

"You have the most beautiful mako eyes I have ever seen." Zack breathed out in awe.

"Good to see I'm not the only one who noticed." Sephiroth commented. "You're still good for something, Zack."

"Gasp! Did the great and always cold General Sephiroth crack a joke? Someone, jot down today as the day the man cracked a joke!" Zack turned the insult around as a joke to lighten the atmosphere.

Even Sephiroth cracked a smile at that, while the others laughed. Even the stranger softly chuckled.

They started their long treck towards the reactor. Sephiroth took to the front, and Zack stayed behind to the back. He wanted to know about this young man who came out of nowhere.

"So does the little cutie pie have a name?" Zack smiled at the bright blush on those pale cheeks.

"It's Cloud. Cloud Strife."

 _What's with that accent?_

Zack had been to a lot of places. So he got to hear unique accents belonging to nearly each region. But this was strange, one he had never heard before. It reminded him of the natives of Nibelheim, but it was different at the same time.

"Cloud, huh? You from some backwater town aren't ya?"

"Says the porcupine." Cloud scoffed. "And yeah, but I doubt the town is still around. What about you, country boy? What Gaia forsaken small town did you come from?"

"Me? Gongaga!" Zack swelled with pride.

At the name of his hometown, Cloud busted out laughing. Zack stared, feeling his groin tighten at the sound. One glance around he wasn't the only one effected. Tifa had this weird dance to her step, and the grunts suddenly found the snow very interesting.

Even Sephiroth faltered in his steady walk. Zack couldn't blame him. Cloud may have a strange accent, but past that he had a wonderful melodious voice where everyone would do anything he asked.

"Gongaga? What kind of backwater name is that?"

"Hey, hey! There ain't nothing wrong with Gongaga!"

"Just by the name itself is weird." Cloud responded with a wave of an arm.

"Oh, yeah? Your town can't be much better." Zack commented.

"Honestly? I don't really care about my hometown."

 _There's some history, there._

Zack knew better than to press matters. If some memories are too painful, it was better to wait for someone to open up on their own time. It was the same for Sephiroth. Zack had been patient with waiting for the general to come around.

Maybe Cloud would do some good.

"So how old are you? You look like you're in your teens, kid."

"Excuse me, sir, but I am twenty."

 _Hot damn! He doesn't look any older than sixteen at least!_

"Wow. I mean, damn, never would have guessed."

"What? How old are you then?"

"Hm. Guess!"

"Nineteen."

"C'mon, man! I'm twenty four!"

"You certainly don't look it. Or act like it, either."

"Har har. Very funny."

"So where are we going, then?"

"To a mako reactor. There's been strange readings in the area. We were sent to check it out."

"Can we keep the details of the mission as simple as possible?" Sephiroth intervened, knowing full well Tifa was trying to learn more about what they were doing here.

"Yeah, yeah, I gotcha Seph."

"What's his deal?" Cloud whispered after a moment.

"Don't mind him, he's always prickly on the outside. On the inside, though, he's soft and fuzzy."

"I can't really picture that, but I'll take your word for it.'

Zack noticed how the young man eyed the general. And he certainly couldn't forget the way Sephiroth reacted to the sound of Cloud's laugh. Never in the few short years he knew the man reacted in such a way to anyone.

 _I don't care where this kid came from. He just might be the one person to help Seph._

=3=

Cloud felt uneasy at first with the group. However, Zack eased him to trust them. He felt the vibe Gaia was sending him. Zack and Sephiroth were important, he knew it with the way he felt the planet surged him with warmth as he accompanied them. With Zack, everything was warm and thick, like a soft fuzzy blanket next to a fireplace in a snowstorm.

With Sephiroth, the tune kept changing. Cloud was confused with what the Goddess had in store for him, but he knew there was pain and suffering. And this pained him, for he didn't like the idea of anyone suffering.

The air shifted when they were upon the reactor.

 _I don't like the feel of this._

The smell was toxic, the feeling this building gave off was ominous, and the sight was horrid. The building was built entirely of metal, and time did not make it any easier. Rust and erosion was everywhere, as the reactor was apparently abandoned for some time.

"Zack, stay with me. The rest of you, stay outside the reactor. And don't go wandering off." Sephiroth instructed, eyeing Tifa and Cloud.

"Aw, man. I wanted to see inside." The girl huffed with a pout.

"Better to ward off monsters than see whatever horrors are inside, anyway." Cloud commented.

He felt he should have kept his mouth shut when everyone gave him a weird look. Cloud ignored it, pretending he didn't notice their stares. When they had enough from staring, the two soldiers went inside. Cloud watched them with a heavy heart.

"So, you've got to be native to Nibelheim. I know that accent anywhere. But yours is kinda strange." The girl turned to him with intent.

 _I can't get passed this one, can I?_

"In a way, I guess." Cloud knew he shouldn't say he was trapped in mako for quite some time.

"I know everyone in Nibelheim. I haven't seen or heard about you in my twenty one years I've lived there."

"Is there a point in this interrogation?"

"I'm just saying that I have a hard time believing you. What were you doing in the caverns? Hardly anyone has gone through them and survived."

 _She's a smart one._

"I guess I can't fault you for that. And honestly, I was trapped in those caverns. Then Sephiroth found me, and we decided to find an escape together. If it weren't for him, I don't know what would have happened." Cloud shrugged.

She stared at him with intelligent brown eyes, searching for any reason not to believe him. After a moment of finding nothing wrong, she extended a hand out with a smile. Cloud looked at her, puzzled.

"The name's Tifa Lockhart."

"Good name." Cloud found himself smiling as he accepted her hand and shook it.

"Thank you. Yours is strange, though. Cloud Strife was it? It's strange, but it's a good name, too."

They talked a little more, about whatever random things that came to mind. At one point, his stomach growled. Tifa giggled, and handed him some jerky she had stashed for a snack, knowing how long this trip would take. He thanked her gratefully, and happily ate his first meal since his awakening.

It wasn't much, but it was enough to satisfy him.

After some time, they heard a battle going on inside. Cloud turned just in time to see someone fleeing in flight. He caught side of an awkward shaped wing twice the length of the man's height struggling to remain in the air, heading straight towards them. Cloud pushed Tifa out of the way just in time to be tackled and rolling on the ground several feet.

 _Ow..._

"Who are you?" The winged man groaned when they had stopped, now the pair were a tangle of limbs.

Cloud stared at the face in shock. The man was ghastly pale in a decaying way. His auburn or brown hair (Cloud couldn't fully tell) was graying, which he found odd when there was no sign of old age in that young face. What made Cloud sad were the winged man's eyes.

They used to be blue.

There were hints of blue in grey, the signs of a decaying body. And yet this one was still living.

Cloud felt the surge of sorrow coming from the Goddess. She was saddened, and hurt, for the painful fate of this one individual. The blonde almost started crying. But then Zack was running up on them.

The winged man shakily got up and flew off. In a blind panic, Cloud ran after him.

 _I have to help him. The Goddess needs him. The planet needs him. He's one of the champions._

Cloud heard Zack's cry after him, but he didn't stop. He was too focused on keeping the man in his sight, running as fast as he could. Which was fast, despite how short he was, but even though he had been in a coma for so long he was still in great shape.

At some point the winged man had collapsed again, too exhausted from fighting and running away. Cloud skidded to a halt a few feet away, regaining his breath. The man glared at him for the intrusion, though Cloud caught hint of surprise in that face. After nearly calming his breathing, Cloud cautiously stepped closer.

"I'm not here to harm you. I'm here to help."

"Nothing can help me." The winged man rasped out.

"But I can. I can hear the planet's cry. I can feel what the Goddess wants and needs." At the mention of the Goddess, the winged man stilled.

"You know of the Goddess?" He was skeptical, but there was hope in him.

"Yes. She feels your pain. I can help. I don't know how I can help, but I know I can." Cloud stepped closer, now within arms reach.

Close enough for the winged man to see the glow in his blue eyes. The decaying soldier gasped.

"You have mako eyes."

"Yes. My name is Cloud Strife. I'm not a soldier. I was trapped in crystalized mako for some time. Sephiroth found and freed me." Cloud explained.

"...I am Genesis Rhapsodos, formerly First Class SOLDIER. And then I learned the truth about my origins. I am nothing more than a science experiment, a monster." The man motioned to his wing as he sat up.

 _That's not true. If anyone is the monster, is me._

"You are not a monster. Let me help, and the decaying will be reversed."

"I've tried everything. No amount of mako, healing materia, or whatever else Dr. Hollander put in me. What makes you think you can help me?" He was distraught, and skeptical of a cure.

"If you can tell me why you're decaying, maybe that can help me figure out how I can help you."

It was worth a shot, at least.

He could see the gears turning in those pained, sad eyes. After a moment he nodded. Cloud sat down next to Genesis, waiting for the story to start. He knew it was going to be sad, so he prepared himself mentally as best he could.

"I was created to become the perfect soldier. In many ways, I was. While I had strength, I excelled more in magic and materia. And so, I am nothing in comparison to the general. After an injury, I couldn't heal. My body started shutting down. My cells are basically attacking each other, eating each other without regenerating as I slowly rot away."

"Why are your cells failing?"

"I was given J Cells in the womb. But they weren't perfect cells, they were tampered with. There were three of us. One of them is dead. The other gets to sit on his throne, perfect in every way, his body isn't rejecting itself or attacking itself from the inside."

"So...you need pure cells. What are J Cells?"

"Jenova cells."

Cloud resisted the urge to shiver. Out of all of everything these scientists experimented with, they had to use her cells? And for a second his mind panicked. This meant they found her. She was supposed to be buried deep in the mountain, never to be found.

 _So then this must be the danger that is rising._

"You need cells. Well, I'm not sure if my cells are pure, but I can give you some. The problem is whether to do this with a syringe, or let you suck my blood like a fucking vampire." Cloud knew this was a long shot, but he might as well offer.

"I don't have any needles." Genesis shrugged.

"So vampire status it is, then. Great. I'm not looking forward to injuring myself."

Before he reached for a sword, a gloved hand stopped him. Cloud looked up at Genesis curiously.

"Why are you doing this for me?"

The question caught him off guard.

"Because... Because I can't stand to watch people suffer."

They were silent for a moment. Genesis was taking in the answer, while Cloud felt awkward from just sitting there with a gloved hand over his. He briefly wondered if Sephiroth would ever do something like this. Then his mind backtracked. Why did he think of the general in a tender moment? They had just met.

"You're beautiful, you know that, right? Inside and out, you are beautiful." The smooth voice was sincere.

Cloud blushed, not used to be complimented on so much. First was Zack, and now Genesis. He didn't understand how anyone saw him as beautiful. He considered himself awkward and weird, nothing in comparison to handsomely cute Zack or the striking tall and silver man that was a walking sex god, Sephiroth.

"I'm not that great."

"Don't hold yourself so low, little one. No one has showed me such kindness in a long time. And no one has given me such hope, either. I was told over and over that I will die a slow and painful death." Genesis lifted up Cloud's chin.

"If you're all right with it, then I have a different way of transferring cells."

"What are you...?"

Cloud gulped. The purr in this man's voice, the dark undertone of arousal, and the heavy scent of it hung in the air overtaking the scent of rotting flesh and sour mako. He could feel the heat intensifying the air, and he couldn't deny his own response when he felt a mind gently brush against his own.

"You...you can do that too?" He inquired.

"It's called Mako Connection. It only works with those who are really sensitive. Think of it as a means of putting trust in another person into your own mind. I don't go into people's heads, but brushing our minds together makes for a much better experience. As a bonus, we can now track each other."

"You've done this before?" Cloud was genuinely curious. Before his awakening, it was only an ability between the champions. The fact anyone can basically do it now just by having mako in their bodies was strange to him.

"Sephiroth and I used to do it all the time during our...intimate moments. I was right to think you were sensitive. Mako has this way of connecting people in the strangest of ways."

Cloud felt his heart jump. So that was why the general gave him that look earlier.

"This doesn't mean we're together...right?"

"What? No, not if you don't want to. I don't mind, either way. I haven't had a lover in a few years, my body aches for the act. If you don't mind a few flings, no strings attached, then we can help each other. You're not a virgin, are you?" Genesis tilted his head curiously.

Cloud shook his head, his face bright red. No, this wasn't his first time.

"Good. I don't have to show you the ropes."

"No strings attached?" Cloud was nervous, as he had every right to be.

 _Every person I slept with have gone crazy over me. One night stands don't exactly work well with me._

At least this way they can get the need for each other physically out of their systems. And he couldn't deny that, underneath all the decay, Genesis was handsome in his own way. He could tell this man was like a peacock, proud and ready to strut at every chance he could get. Normally Cloud avoided those kind of people, but Genesis was different. He seemed to have a good head on his shoulders.

"No strings attached." Genesis assured him.

Delighted, Cloud sealed their agreement with a passionate kiss. And then before they could do anything, he felt another mind intruding against his own and slipped in.

The next he knew was pain as he struggled against the invading force.

=3=

Sephiroth was agitated. They were back in Nibelheim, at the inn. He couldn't shake the feeling something was off. He had told Zack how he found Cloud. For some reason, he didn't tell him of the moment Cloud accidentally reached out with his mind and brushed against his. That was something private, something Sephiroth was jealous of.

He didn't understand why he was jealous.

His heart wanted to find the blonde again. At the same token, a part of him wanted to take a look at the abandoned ShinRa Mansion. As he debated, he remembered something. After brushing ones mind against another, they can more easily locate each other even after the briefest of two minds touching.

Closing his eyes, Sephiroth calmed his breathing, regulating his heartbeat. He concentrated, expanding his mind out towards the mountain, careful not to disturb Zack in his bed behind him. He focused mainly in the direction of the mountain, as he knew the blonde wouldn't come too close to the town.

After some minutes of searching, he found him.

Cloud wasn't alone.

Sephiroth near growled, recognizing Genesis. He felt their minds intertwined in passionate intimacy. Feeling overwhelmingly possessive of Cloud in a way he could not rationalize, Sephiroth joined in through their minds. Their guards had been down, so it was easy to slip through.

And then something happened that Sephiroth did not expect.

While his real body collapsed in the inn, his mind left behind his vessel and was suddenly inside someone else's body. He couldn't understand the feeling of being pulled without his consent. He gasped, eyes opened, and realized with shock and uncertainty that he was now within Cloud's body.

He wasn't the only one to notice.

He felt Cloud pressed against him, as they fought over control. Genesis cradled the smaller body, confused and worried. He saw how the eyes flashed from blue to green, and a quick brush of minds the former SOLDIER realized that Sephiroth was somehow trapped inside Cloud. The two fought for control, panicked as they didn't understand what was happening.

Thinking quickly, Genesis leaned in for a deep kiss. The action caught Sephiroth's and Cloud's attention and they stopped. Cloud was surprised, but he could feel the loss and sorrow from Sephiroth. Most of the general's pain came from the former SOLDIER.

And suddenly memories that were not his own flashed through his head. He saw moments of Sephiroth and Genesis together, kissing, fucking, or the rare cuddling they had shared. Here, Genesis was the same passionate fireball that he was, riling up the cool and collected general's work and life.

He felt Sephiroth's pain. He felt the betrayal. Cloud suddenly felt extremely guilty for what he had done. The guilt was drowning over him, and suddenly he felt assurance from Sephiroth. The shared emotions were two way, as the man felt his grief.

"I didn't know...I'm sorry, Sephiroth. I'm so sorry..." Cloud murmured, having control of his body enough for the tears to fall.

"Don't blame yourself." Sephiroth said, his voice portrayed through Cloud.

"So...how did this happen exactly?" Genesis quirked an eyebrow.

"I...don't know. I was searching for Cloud. And then when I found him with you, I was suddenly drawn in without invitation. I couldn't pull away and then I was...here." Sephiroth answered when Cloud couldn't, he was too confused to explain.

"Of course. You were always a party pooper, general."

"And what exactly were you doing with Cloud?"

"Is someone jealous?" Genesis had a knack for picking up even the most subtle of hints and reach for it, never minding the consequences.

 _I was trying to help him. He needs pure cells. I figured I might as well try._

Cloud explained through their shared mind. He could feel the tension rising. And he found that, to his surprise, the general was jealous. But why? They had only just met. Or was the jealousy over someone else with Genesis?

 _(I don't care if Genesis is with other people. I can't fathom you having sex with someone you just met.)_

At the revelation Cloud felt confused. His mind was jumbled between the fact Sephiroth was trapped in his head, to notice his body heating up. Suddenly they were both aware of mako energy swirling around them. It was then they realized they were next to a pool of mako. The pure substance was being drawn in towards the high energy levels of two minds within one body.

Panic swept over Cloud, realizing what this meant, while Sephiroth was concerned and Genesis was in awe.

"Run!" Cloud gasped out before their minds were pulled from their bodies.

The three were transported to the Lifestream.

=3=

Death: I don't understand my brain. I have no idea where this baby came from. It just POOF, appeared and then the next thing I know, I'm writing.

Oh, and no, this will not be Genesis and Cloud story. The pairing is basically Seph and Cloud. I have plans for Genesis later with someone else.

Please leave a review.


	2. Past Regrets

Death: Somehow this oddball is popular. Okay. I'm down with that. I'll keep this up.

 **Chapter Two** Past Regrets

=3=

For a long while, Sephiroth was suspended in darkness. He was nothing, and yet everything at once. He couldn't say how long he was like this, for time had stopped. At one point, he became curious. His mind reached outwards, for any sense of mako. He found he was surrounded in the blood of the planet. At first it was hard to locate any other minds.

And then he heard voices...

(Come to me, my son.)

He didn't recognize the voice. It was definitely female, and it was soft and calming. But he couldn't ignore the sinister undertone under all that sugar that was too sweet for his liking. He felt something reach out to him.

(Come to Mother.)

He had no mother. His mother died giving birth to him. Or so Hojo said.

Sephiroth was distracted when he heard another voice. It sounded like someone was crying. The turmoil caught his attention, and with his enhanced hearing the general was able to focus on it. The crying turned into blind panic screams, and the voice he recognized as Cloud.

Without hesitation Sephiroth ventured in the darkness towards the screams. He ignored the sultry voice that went sour when he disobeyed. The general didn't trust it, and he wanted to see what was torturing the stranger who had been asleep inside crystalized mako.

After some time (he had no sense of time at all here), he came upon an orb. It glowed in the darkness, changing from as blue as Cloud's eyes to mako green. Disregarding all caution, Sephiroth reached out and touched it. After all, the saying curiosity killed the cat didn't effect him at all.

Suddenly he was seeing memories that weren't his.

 _Cloud was around ten or younger, he was so small as a child. He was hunched over a dead bird that appeared to have died from injuries that were unnatural._ _Other kids surrounded him, making fun of him._

 _"We killed your bird! What'cha gonna do about it, huh bastard?"_

 _"Look at him crying! He's such a baby!"_

 _"Nah, he ain't no baby, he's a pussy!"_

 _Sephiroth felt the anger rise in his chest. He couldn't do anything, as these events already happened. And before one of the bullies threw a punch at Cloud, another kid from out of nowhere tackled the leader to the ground._

 _It was...a boy who looked just like Cloud._

 _Sephiroth stared in shock. And then he noticed the small differences. While Cloud's spiked mostly pointed towards his right, this boy's hair went in the opposite direction. And upon seeing the eyes, the color was different._ _Cloud's eyes were deep blues. This boy had sharp green eyes that were wild._ _In less than seconds the new boy sent everyone running._ _Cloud looked up, sniffling as tears flooded down his cheeks._

 _"I'm sorry for being weak, Cirrus..."_

 _"You're not weak. How many times do I have to remind you? You just have different strengths, strengths I don't have." The other boy knelt beside Clou_ _d, frowning at the sight of the dead bird._

 _"Oh yeah? Like what? I'm useless in a fight. I'm not strong like you."_ _Cloud pouted._

 _"Well, for one, you've got speed."_ _Cirrus pointed out._

 _"All that's good for is running away."_

 _"You're faster than me! And in a fight, speed comes in handy. You get to run circles around your opponents."_

 _"But I'm not strong..."_ _Cloud's self doubt ran deep._

 _"You don't have to be. You're good at improvising."_

 _"Improvising?"_

 _"You know, thinking outside the box. Remember when we had a pack of Nibel Wolves on our heels? And then they cornered us? And it looked like we we might make it out alive?"_

 _"Yeah...?"_

 _"You somehow scared them off just by a few sticks, and fire. You didn't kill any of them, and we escaped without injuries. A little scraped up, and scared, but we're still alive!"_ _Cirrus grinned widely._

 _"I was just trying not to kill them."_

 _"And you didn't. The point is, you have your own strengths. And I envy you for it."_

 _"Really? But why?"_ _Cloud looked up with surprise._

 _"Because those are traits I suck at. I would rather have your kindness than to punch everyone in the face."_

 _"In a way we complete each other."_ _Cloud laughed a little, reaching an arm out._

 _"Yeah. That's what twins are. Two halves of a whole."_ _Cirrus met his arm halfway in the brotherly greeting._

The scene changed to some years later.

 _The pair were in their teens. And today it looked like they were celebrating their coming of age ceremony. It seemed a little lonely, with only Cloud, Cirrus, and their mother._ _But none of them seemed to mind._ _They were all smiles and laughs. Cloud seemed to have come out of his shell. Or perhaps this was how he was with only family. His face was lit up, and his eyes bright with joy as he and Cirrus shared a cake together. The other twin was just as joyful, a perfect mirrored image._

The scene shifted again, this time at night.

 _Cloud was searching for his brother in the small town. Sephiroth recognized it as Nibelheim. Some of the buildings looked the same, while others were completely different. Some of the buildings must not have passed time very well._ _The teen now man reluctantly entered the pub. He peeked in, eyes searching. One of the bartenders noticed, and directed Cloud to one of the private rooms in the back._

 _Blushing furiously, Cloud knocked on the door where his brother was on the other side. The sounds of rough sex could be heard, and Cloud stood awkwardly, debating on what to do._ _He felt stupid for coming here._

 _/Would you like to join me, brother?/_ _Cloud was sent a mental image of a naked girl with long red hair, voluptuous breasts and wide hips making for the perfect hourglass shape._

 _/N-No thanks...how long do you plan to be out tonight?/_

 _/All night. I'm a man now, I can do what I want./_

 _/But...we have to train.../_

 _/I'm aware of this, dear brother. I'm not giving up training to become the planet's puppet. But what's wrong with a little fun?/_

 _/Mum says that - /_

 _/Fuck whatever mum says./_ _Surprise filled Cloud's face. He was shocked, and a little hurt from the bite of those words. Without responding, Cloud left the hallway, making his way out of the suffocating pub._

The scene shifted again. This time they were in the mountains, trapped in a cave during a blizzard.

 _Cloud and Cirrus huddled together. Cloud avoided his twin's gaze. They must have not patched things up yet. The pair were huddled next to a fire they had conjured by magic._ _Cirrus sighed before he reached up and ruffled the other's hair. Cloud blinked in surprise and confusion._ _He stared at his brother with wide eyes._

 _"Hey. I'm sorry for being an ass."_

 _"...I'm sorry for getting jealous."_ _Cloud said after a moment of silence._

 _Cirrus stared, eyes searching for something._

 _"Of not joining, or not being in her place?"_

 _Cloud sputtered, his face beet red and his pulse quickened._ _"Of you! You're so free. You're not afraid to take what you want, whatever the risks. And, it's not fair how you're so free, without a care in the world."_

 _"You can be free, too. I see the way you look at men. You don't have to worry about someone getting pregnant, at least. So why aren't you out there pounding some ass? Or do you prefer your ass being pounded?"_

 _Cloud didn't have a coherent response. He couldn't look at his twin, couldn't face the green eyes._

 _"You know how your types are...red hair? I think I figured mine out."_

 _"Oh? Please tell, dear brother."_ _Cirrus flashed a wolfish grin._

 _"Green eyes."_

 _There was a heavy silence in the air for a few minutes._ _And during this, no one moved a muscle. It was almost as if neither of the brothers even breathed. The first to recover was Cirrus, his eyes narrowed._

 _"The only person to have green eyes here is...me."_

 _Cloud tensed. He bit his lower lip. His brother caught on, and he was scared._

 _"Please don't think of me as disgusting."_ _He pleaded weakly._

 _"Pssh. Please, Cloud. If I thought of you as disgusting, then I'm just as guilty as you."_ _He did have a point._

 _"But...to have such impure thoughts about my own brother? The Goddess might be understanding of a lot of things, but not when it's your own family. It's not supposed to be this way."_

 _"Then why do I have the same impure thoughts? Why do I dream of taking my older brother, and making him scream?" Cirrus was now leaning over his twin, eyes flashed darkly with lust._

Suddenly the scene changed violently, as if Cloud had become more aware. He started blocking other memories, and every once in a while Sephiroth caught flashes of the memories the blonde tried to hide.

He saw Cirrus and Cloud fucking. He saw brief flashes of Cirrus torturing his twin in what looked like emotionally, mentally, and physically. He saw them cuddling, kissing, and yet seconds later Cirrus left to have someone else in his arms.

And then there was one memory Cloud couldn't block.

 _He was older, just turned twenty. He was wearing the same clothes Sephiroth found him in. Only, Cloud was heavily injured. He was down on his knees, with one hand gripping his sword._ _Cirrus stood some yards away, faring better. His own sword, an impressive rapier, was black with a green line down the middle. Equipped on the handle was a strange materia Sephiroth had never seen before._

 _It was solid black, standing out in a silver intricate handle._

 _"You're weak. You protect these pathetic humans, who don't even appreciate our existence. We're the reason they're not being trampled on by WEAPONs! They should fear and worship us for keeping those monsters asleep!"_ _Cirrus growled, eyes flashing brightly._

 _"That's not...the way of the Goddess. And you know this."_ _Cloud sputtered, hand over a bleeding wound._

 _"Fuck what the Goddess says! I will never be her puppet! From now on, I will be free from her chains. Join me, Cloud, or I won't have a choice but to kill you!"_ _His twin was giving him one last chance._

 _Cloud struggled to stand. His balance was nearly toppled by the weight of his broad sword, but he managed to keep steady when he gripped the handle with both hands._ _He breathed in, and when he breathe out he stared hard into his twin's gaze. His resolution was clear._

 _"I'm sorry it came down to this, Cirrus."_ _There was a hint of hurt and betrayal on the other twin's face. The brief expression was instantly replaced by loathing and fury. The twins raised their weapons and with a yell they clashed._

Suddenly Sephiroth was out of the memories. In a daze, he found himself standing next to Cloud. They were still in the darkness, surrounded by mako, but they were no longer trapped in the past.

"Forgive my intrusion. I had not meant to pry." Sephiroth spoke first.

"You shouldn't have to apologize. I should be thanking you." Cloud glanced up, eyes swirling with emotions.

"For what?" Sephiroth stared, confused.

"If you hadn't seen them, and if I hadn't noticed you watching, I would have been stuck in a circle of regrets. So...now I definitely owe you. You woke me up twice." Cloud faltered, he wasn't used to owing anything to anyone, his cheeks flushed a little at remembering Sephiroth saw moments of intimacy he'd rather wished no one knew of.

"Your screams of distress brought me to you. In a sense, your cries prevented me from following a sinister voice claiming to be my mother. So you don't really owe me anything." The general explained.

"Oh..." Disappointment flashed through the pale face.

Perhaps he shouldn't have tried to come off too professional. He tried to change the subject.

"Where are we, anyway?"

"In a part of the Lifestream, where we're in between life and death. I guess the Goddess called for one of us, and the mako brought everyone else along for the ride. But..." The blonde glanced around.

Now Sephiroth was beginning to have a bad feeling as Cloud scanned their surroundings.

"But what?"

"I don't sense Genesis."

The realization struck Sephiroth like lightning. He quickly searched for the familiar mind he was once attracted to, and found no sign of Genesis. There was no signature of a wild and untamed soul even Sephiroth couldn't hold onto. Strange, he was sure the three of them had entered at the same time.

"Is that...normal?" Sephiroth studied the smaller warrior with guarded curiosity.

"It means he's who the Goddess wanted to see. But why was I forced to remain here?" Cloud seemed distressed he couldn't see her.

"Perhaps to keep me away from that voice?" Sephiroth had a wild guess, but as soon as he said it, this somehow made sense.

"...Maybe. But, that would imply she has plans for you, too. To keep you out of someone's reach means she wants you safe. Well, she wants everyone safe, but she doesn't go out of her way to help anyone. You're more special than I thought." Cloud was speaking his thoughts out loud.

"...What happened to Cirrus?" Sephiroth felt a little awkward to be acknowledged as anything special.

He knew he shouldn't have opened that can of beans when Cloud refused to meet his gaze. Guilt wracked the general's brain for bringing the blonde's twin up like this. He suddenly wished he was better at socializing compared to the likes of Zack or Genesis.

"...I'll tell you when we wake up from this."

That's a reasonable request, at least. Sephiroth silently nodded in agreement. He was in no hurry.

The ground shook underneath them. They saw something red fall from above, passing through the layer of mako under their feet. Sephiroth recognized Genesis, and was glad to see his colors back to normal.

Then for the second time that day Sephiroth fell.

=3=

Cloud awoke with a jolt. He hated visiting the Lifestream. Each time he returned to his body, he could never get used to the feeling of falling thousands of feet in the air and crash landing into the ground.

Cloud then held back a gasp. After the experience with the Lifestream, he could _sense_ Sephiroth without even trying. He could sense as the general was stirring, waking up in his own body again. Cloud remained still, unsure if he made the first initiative it would be too much for the general to handle.

Sephiroth figured it out, as well.

(Cloud...what is happening?)

(...We're soul bound. Think of it as mako connection, but we can't turn it off.)

Sephiroth was speechless.

(We can block off thoughts. That way it's less...awkward.)

The general silently agreed. And the two blocked out their means of silent communication. Cloud sighed in relief, as worry filled his head. He had never felt such a personal connection in a long time, and it was awkward that it happened at all between a random stranger.

 _I don't understand. That deep of a connection is usually reserved for people who are really close, or mates._

Cloud and Cirrus had a soul bound connection for the fact they were twins. And then after unsuccessful healing his twin, the connection was lost. What was abnormal was he couldn't sense Cirrus in the Lifestream, like his mother. There was no sign of Cirrus among the dead. Which left him to wonder if Cirrus was still alive or not. He had yet to search for Cirrus through the mako, he hadn't gotten the chance to.

He sat up, and glanced at his surroundings. He was where he had collapsed earlier. Cloud looked up to see Genesis, returned to his former glory. The former SOLDIER was now full of color, vibrant and alive. His hair was now auburn red, his skin a much healthier color, and his eyes were no longer grey. They were piercing pale blue, like the sky in the morning.

"You met her, didn't you?" Cloud did his best to hide his envy, it has been too long since he heard her voice.

" _Infinite in mystery, is the gift of the goddess._ "

Cloud felt the power in the air shifting. He shuddered, and he saw Genesis noticed it too. The man had a hint of a frown, but Genesis was good at keeping a straight face. At least he was decent at keeping his cool.

"Those words come from an old song. Be very careful when you quote them. Now that you have a connection with her, those words carry a lot more power when you say them." Cloud advised as he stood up.

"Speaking of her, what did she want you to do?"

"...Destroy the mako reactor. The one you saw. After, we have to destroy ShinRa." Genesis explained.

"We? She wants my help in your quest?" He couldn't hide the surprise in his voice.

Cloud was amazed she had orders for him. Ever since his fight against his twin, the Goddess was silent towards him. He felt her emotions, her power. But he never heard her voice again. He figured she had been disappointed in him for failing to notice how his twin strayed from their path.

"And she wants someone out of the hands of ShinRa. Well, besides Sephiroth. I have a way to convince him to stray from them, but the other person requires a form of kidnap and rescue? We have to find this person first. But how are we to find someone without a name?"

"We're searching for someone without knowing what they look like, or a gender?" This wasn't like Minerva at all.

"The Goddess was vague. Said something along the lines of someone as the last of their kind, an ancient race gone from this world." Genesis shook his head.

 _Cetra. We are searching for someone with a lineage gone extinct._

"We're looking for a Cetra."

"Cetra? I've heard of that word before. I think we call them Ancients, now." Piercing blue gray studied him.

 _So many weird terms I don't recognize. I regret inducing myself into a coma._

"In the meantime where do we start?" Cloud decided not to reveal how long he had probably been in a coma.

"Nibelheim. You can be present when I explain a lot dark secrets ShinRa has been hiding. In fact, it might be better if you did. You can explain about our jobs as Guardians. Plus, I think someone's jealous." Genesis could sense the anger of Sephiroth from where they were.

 _Great...I'm not looking forward to this._

Cloud started to walk, but then an arm snaked around his waist. And with a _whoosh_ he was off the ground and in the air. Upon instinct Cloud wrapped tightly around the other man. His stomach lurched as they gained height and speed.

"Why walk when we can _fly_?" Genesis whispered coyly.

 _Oh sweet Gaia this is amazing yet frightening._

So this was what freedom tasted like.


	3. New Guardians

Death: And here is the newest chapter. Please, enjoy.

 **Chapter Three** New Guardians

=3=

The landing in the middle of Nibelheim was not pleasant. At least not for Cloud. Genesis landed softly, but without warning he dropped his charge. Cloud released an undignified yelp as he fell hard into the ground. He hissed as he got up, inwardly cursing for the fact the village wasn't covered in snow for once.

 _Climate changed a little since my time._

He glanced around, overall recognizing the same old layout of the village. However, there were definitely a few changes. Even so, the majority was much the same. Until his eyes caught sight of a mansion that had not originally been there, in the outskirts. It appeared abandoned, and he felt the same ominous feeling he felt from the mako reactor up in the mountain.

Cloud let out another yelp when suddenly he was brought into a tight hug and nearly toppled over.

"Spike! You're okay! Oh, thank Gaia, I was worried about you!" Zack squeezed tightly, nearly bouncing.

"Oh no, the puppy named you. You're stuck with him." Genesis scoffed, not at all delighted to see him.

"Genesis! What happened to you? You're all...so colorful again! He didn't hurt you did he, Cloud? I heard a yelp!" Zack pulled the blonde away from the soldier who abandoned his position in ShinRa.

"I'm fine, Zack! He didn't hurt me." Cloud struggled to free himself.

"But, but, he's gone AWOL!" Zack was glaring at Genesis suspiciously.

"I believe the only one who is possibly hurting him right now is you, Zack. Please refrain from jumping into conclusions before getting all of the necessary information in the future." A cold voice interrupted.

Eyes turned to see the general, eyes swirling with fury. Cloud found himself shivering under that intense gaze, and he weakly remembered that this man knew dark secrets of his past, including the one physical feature he was instantly attracted to. Zack felt the trembling, and he blinked as he looked from Cloud to Sephiroth.

He made a mental note for later to inquire the blondie, for Sephiroth switched his attention to the former commander with suspicion. Zack let go of Cloud, who instantly noticed as people ventured outside to watch the commotion. However, the majority of the eyes were focused on him.

 _Please don't tell me I'm a legend here, now._

"What are you doing here, Genesis? I thought you wanted to rid the world of ShinRa." Sephiroth addressed his old friend coldly.

"Harsh, Seph. Real harsh. And for the record, I still aim to do so. But, now that I have been cured, I have a different approach on things. Mainly, destroying the reactor and possibly convince you to join me."

"And how exactly are you going to do that? I am sure you must know the hold Hojo has on me." Sephiroth reminded him that he was nothing more than property to the company.

"Well, for starters, you must know of the program that created me and Angeal, right? I know you've read the files. What would you say if..." Genesis scanned their surroundings, aware the entire village was outside.

"Perhaps we should move this conversation elsewhere." The ex soldier suggested.

"Can we, please? I feel like they're staring at me." Cloud was eager to leave before questions were asked.

Tifa walked up to him, and the blonde mentally cursed himself. He had waited too long to divert their attention to the villagers, and now they were surrounded. The soldiers blinked, noticing for the first time that their gazes were not on them for once, but the blonde stranger who literally popped up out of nowhere.

"So...are you the guardian the legends speak of? I didn't think about it when we met, but when I described you to papa, he got excited about how the guardian has come back. Is it true or is it just coincidence?" She studied him critically, unsure what to think.

"What legends are you talking about?" Zack tilted his head, noticing how Cloud paled.

"In the past, there used to be two brothers here in Nibelheim. They became strong, able to fight off most creatures that ravaged the village when they migrated down Mt. Nibel. Then one day, one of the brothers went evil. He tried to destroy the village. The only person to stop him was his own brother. The two fought, and the brother who was protecting the village came out victorious. But at the cost of his brother's death." Tifa paused, noticing how Cloud increasingly grew nervous.

"They say the brothers were supposed to be guardians. They were twins, blonde hair, and blue eyes. They had their own strengths and weaknesses, but together, they were an unstoppable force. One of them uses a variety of swords that come together. The other used a rapier that can multiply in battle. And the one that emerged victorious left to Mt. Nibel, never to be seen again."

By now the villagers were whispering. Zack and Genesis stared with them at Cloud, who was fidgeting under the scrutiny. The only one who wasn't showing any emotion at all was Sephiroth, who had already seen a portion of the story in Cloud's memories. For a moment his mind brushed against Cloud's.

(Do not show them that you are afraid. They won't respect you, otherwise.) Sephiroth advised calmly.

(I don't have very fond memories here, and if they're anything like their ancestors, they will judge me anyway.)

"So, are you the guardian in the legend or not?" Tifa pressed, not used to being ignored.

"...He had green eyes, not blue. And he didn't decide to turn evil on a whim, he was tired of being judged by assholes who saw him as nothing more than a mercenary for hire to protect the village from monsters. The villagers in that time period took advantage of us too often." Cloud clarified, the anger was clear in his voice.

The whispers were louder this time. And Tifa stared, wide eyed unbelieving at him.

A change went through Cloud. His back straightened, his shoulders tense. He suddenly seemed taller than he actually was, and it was a drastic change from the shy boy he showed them. His eyes hardened, becoming very much more like the soldiers around him. The bit of mako in his eyes even glowed.

"That's why I left. It was partially the villagers fault he strayed. Now, if you excuse me, I'm heading to the creepy mansion and figure out why I'm being pulled there." Cloud turned and began walking.

Villagers immediately made room for him as he passed, their whisperings were overwhelming. They said something along the lines of _monster_ , or that perhaps he was a ghost. Others dismissed he was actually from the legend, for it happened so long ago that it was impossible. He ignored their words entirely.

"That is ShinRa property. Do you really think you're going inside there alone?" Sephiroth stared after him.

"If you so feel inclined, then I'm not stopping you from coming with me." Cloud paused, turning to watch as the soldiers followed after him. Even the two grunts followed, their nervousness clear in their body language.

Upon reaching the gate, Cloud simply pushed. It was so rusted he didn't have to do anything for the lock, as it literally crumbled to pieces as he passed through it. Behind him he heard Sephiroth give orders for the grunts to keep guard and keep the civilians from entering. Before Cloud could even go halfway a voice called out.

"Wait! I just have one question." Tifa tried to get through, but was stopped by the grunts. She groaned, stomping her foot. It wasn't fair! The soldiers were already passed the gate, and she only had a question.

"What is it, Tifa?" Cloud turned, he would possibly give her an answer. He could tell the Goddess has plans for her, he could feel it in the way the song thrummed in his head. But he also knew she wasn't needed now.

"According to the legends, the fight between you and your brother happened about two hundred years ago. If that is true, then how are you still alive today? You don't look any older than a young man." Tifa made a good point, brown eyes watching him like a hawk, hands on her hips sceptically.

"There's a perk for being a guardian of the planet. We aren't invincible, but only under certain circumstances can we die. And as for why I don't look like an old man, I placed myself in a pool of mako to sleep for eternity."

Tifa frowned, there were more questions ringing in her head now.

"Under what kind of circumstances? And why did you want to sleep for eternity?"

 _There were no other guardians to kill me._

"I can't give out those answers. I'm sorry, but those are my secrets." And with that Cloud turned and left.

The soldiers silently followed him into ShinRa Manor. Upon entering, Cloud flinched at how the tune in his head changed to agony, despair, and burning hatred. It was almost a shrill, and he wasn't the only one to hear the song. Genesis hissed under the pressure, and one look at Sephiroth, Cloud could see he heard it, too.

 _He's not a guardian..._

(Our shared link, remember?) Sephiroth pointed out.

(Oh...So you can hear it, too? I still don't understand why we are soul bonded.)

(One thing at a time. We can ponder about it later.)

"So...what's so special about this place?" Zack did not like the look of it.

"I honestly don't know. I felt a really strong pull here. Like I'm supposed to be searching for something." Cloud shrugged, taking a few tentative steps forward. His instincts screamed at him to be on guard.

"This used to be a research facility, back when the mako reactor was fully active. Some years ago, this place was abandoned the same time the reactor was. Seems not even the locals ventured here." Sephiroth explained, knowing only a little of the manor's history.

"Research, huh? I get the feeling this was more than just research done here. This place screams of nightmares." Cloud scoffed, trying to play off he wasn't scared when he really was.

(You don't fool me, Cloud.)

(Let me have my moment, please. You're almost as bad as Cirrus was.)

"So what does being a guardian entail, exactly? I understood I'm supposed to be one, but I wasn't given the full details of what my job is." Genesis inquired, he had been dying to ask for a while.

"Wait, you're a guardian, too?" Zack turned his head quickly to study him with a critical eye.

"The Goddess healed me in order to be her sword, as she put it." Genesis replied, but his eyes were trained solely on the blonde instead of the puppy.

Eyes stared at him curiously. And Cloud sighed, running a hand through his spikes nervously.

"Being a guardian means we protect the planet at all costs. The planet itself has a few weapons to dispose of serious threats. But they're only that, weapons. They can't feel, they can't recognize when to stop once they've been awakened. So, the Goddess Minerva decided to create a line of guardians among the humans."

"And that line was your family, I presume?" Genesis caught on.

"Yes. The first guardian wasn't human. He was created in the likes of a human, and given thoughts and emotions. As time went by, he became lonely and sad. He couldn't perform his duty as well as he used to, after centuries of constant vigilance. And so the Goddess granted him one weakness. She originally wanted only one guardian as her champion. However, he grew depressed as time went by. Should he have heirs, he must train them to become the new guardians. Passing on the job."

"So what was that weakness, if I may ask?" Sephiroth questioned, earning a deathly glare from Genesis.

"What, are you planning something to rid of me?" The former commander spat.

"I am merely asking for future planning of ensuring both of your safety." Sephiroth defended coldly.

"Guys, can we let you two argue it out later?" Zack frowned at them, and they looked away.

"Anyways, the one weakness as a guardian. We can only be killed by another guardian. The next generation must kill off the older generation to stop them from going completely insane." Cloud stated calmly.

"And that's what you and your brother had to do? Kill one of your parents?" Zack was appalled, he wasn't the only one.

"No. My father was an idiot. He didn't kill off his uncle, being too fond of him. Well, when I turned around five I think, he attacked us. He tried to kill me and my brother. My father protected us, and eventually killed him. But his wounds were too great, and so he died, too. Our mother had to take on training us." Cloud summarized, his voice cracking a little as he remembered.

"So...our weakness is supposed to be our salvation. At the same time, it is also a double edged sword." Genesis thought for a moment. "Poetic, in a way. So why did the Goddess branch out of your family?"

"In other words, why you're the special case outside the Strife clan? I don't know. I haven't heard her voice since I killed my brother. I nearly died myself after that fight. I didn't want to live after that battle, and I jumped into a pool of mako as a suicide attempt. I thought, maybe, just maybe it would put an end for me. A lot of good that did, it just had me sleep about two hundred years." Cloud shrugged with a scoff.

He was met with stunned silence. Zack hung his head, saddened. He felt for Cloud, but for once he didn't know what to say to help him. Genesis and Sephiroth were considering his words, unused to cheering anyone up. And the thought of the blonde being suicidal hit them hard. Perhaps that was why he was so ready to help anyone, when he lost everyone important to him. And he knew the feeling, so he tries to help everyone in any possible way.

"And yet here you are, awake. I know she has plans for you. She told me you were to help me."

"I hope so. I honestly don't like following hints of what to do and going in blind."

"Well, you got us! So, why not just enjoy being awake, okay? Maybe she wants you to take it easy. You just woke up, right? Maybe that's why she appointed Genesis, to help ease the weight on your shoulders." Zack slung an arm around Cloud, ever eager to cheer anyone up.

"Thanks, Zack."

"No problemo, Spike!"

As the group ventured further in, they weren't surprised when the manor was infested with monsters. The majority of them were small, nothing they couldn't handle. Until when, just before they reached the stairs, they were ambushed by a giant green monster with no legs, only arms and swung around on a nasty weapon that could slice them in half. And if one wasn't enough, they were dealing with one in front and another behind them. They were trapped.

The first one swooped down and Cloud barely had enough reflex to roll out of the way. He heard the chains first, and instinctively ducked just in time. He pulled Zack down with him. When they were back up on their feet, swords drawn, the second ambush cut them off, separating them from the other two. Cloud stood back to back with Zack, all the while growing more and more nervous.

"All right! You guys handle that one, we got the on up front!" Zack flashed a grin.

"I don't believe you have the authority of telling us what to do!" Genesis frowned.

"This coming from a commander who left his post? How quint." Sephiroth drew his sword.

Cloud shuddered as the air shifted. He concentrated, and felt where the power surges came from. Genesis was powerful, indeed, but he was nothing compared to Sephiroth. Blue eyes stared at the image of him, and felt frightened and yet excited at the sight. Sephiroth was calculative, as he expertly wielded _Masamune._ He eyed where he was to strike, and timed perfectly when his chosen spot was open for an attack.

 _So much power in one being..._

Cloud suddenly found another attraction of his he didn't know he had. Come to think of it, his brother had insane amount of power, too. Cloud had been too envious to notice he had been attracted to that power.

Without warning Zack went in for the attack of the fist one. Cloud watched as he dodged the weapon and managed a swipe at an arm. After Zack was in the clear, the blonde leaped high, drawing out one of the smaller blades from the main blade. He stabbed into the ribs, and he tried to use them as leverage to climb up. However, before he could reach the chest he was grabbed and thrown back down on the floor.

His head swam, and so he took a little longer in order to get back up. As he stumbled on shaking legs, the weapon came swinging his way. Cloud jumped back, but he felt stinging pain as his upper left shoulder was sliced. It wasn't a deep cut, but it left him bleeding profusely.

"Spike!" Zack yelled as he prepared a combo, and finished with slicing up the monster's side that Cloud had stabbed moments before.

When he finished, Zack was beside Cloud, pulling him out of the line of fire from the one behind them.

"I'll be fine. We need to keep working on its side." Cloud instructed.

As they continued the fight, Cloud allowed a few more hits on his body. He felt his power surging through, despite how his body weakened from loss of blood. Behind them Genesis and Sephiroth had no problem taking care of their monster. The moment the two joined in to help, Cloud felt his power at its peak.

Cloud raised his sword high as a blue aura surged around his body. Eyes turned, distracted, at the display. His sword split into several pieces, all of them floated up circling around the enemy, suspended in the air. Cloud, still holding the main piece, leaped into the air. Suddenly as he made a strike, his speed increased so exceptionally even trained mako eyes had hard time to follow his movements. He moved so fast the blue aura around him was left imprints of his image after he used a weapon.

He discarded one sword, grabbing another from the circle for a vital hit. Then he switched it with a different sword. Each hit was a vital or a critical blow. It ended as all pieces made a stab, and Cloud landed with his swords circled around him. He caught the main sword in the air, and watched as the monster fell over dead.

"Wow...that was just...wow, Spike. That was freaking awesome!" Zack did a little happy dance.

Cloud flashed a tentative grin, finishing with a twirl of his sword with one hand above his head. He made to take a step when he felt the wood underneath his feet weaken. He frowned as he glanced around him. His heart sank when upon noticing the wood, weakened by age and water damage, began to crack. And he realized that his swords had hit all the weak points.

With a yell he tried to run out of the danger zone. He felt the floor give way, and his swords fell. But Cloud was too preoccupied with getting to safety. He leaped to the edge, as more of the floor gave away. He hung from the edge, using his sword as leverage as he tried to pull himself up.

"Spike!" Zack was on his belly, scooting closer to help.

Cloud reached for the outstretched hand. Their fingers were barely touching. He heard a whoosh of a wing, but it was too late when Cloud heard an ominous crack. The floor of the edge he held onto couldn't support his weight and he fell. Panic filled him as he heard Zack's cry as he disappeared from sight.

(Cloud!)

(I'll be fine. I can only die under special circumstances.) Cloud assured, closing his eyes for the inevitable.

He crashed on something hard. The last thing he felt was that it broke under the pressure of the crash landing. He felt it shatter underneath him, and the pain of shards digging into his back. And seconds later he felt arms grabbing him, angered at such a rude awakening, and then he knew no more.


	4. The Man in the Casket

Death: I'm on a roll! Yay! And thank you all for the lovely reviews and support!

 **Chapter Four** The Man in the Casket

=3=

Chaos was angry. Screw that. He was _furious_. Not only was he rudely awakened by some idiot falling on top of the casket that served as his eternal slumber, it broke. And of course, he was the first to respond upon impact. Of course, the others were angered, too, but they were being lazy. Their host was still lost in his own tormented dreams that served no purpose other than self torture.

Chaos stilled when his gaze fell upon the body in his arms.

There was an aura of importance around him. Chaos couldn't fully concentrate when the heavy copper scent hung in the air. Not that he necessarily needed to drink blood, but the scent of fresh blood made him hungry. It made him hungry for bloodshed, for battle, for sweet revenge on the mad scientist responsible for his current predicament of sharing a body with a human and three other useless creatures.

To get a better understanding of the unconscious man in his arms, Chaos glanced around. He took in the many swords in a complete circle around them. He found the main one to his right, and after eyeing all of the swords individually, he realized they were part of the same sword, but came apart in separate pieces.

In other words, this man wasn't any typical fighter.

And the fact he survived a fall and effectively breaking a casket said he was beyond than a normal human.

Chaos shifted, and with careful grace he was out of the broken casket with the young man in his arms. There was no sense of staying the broken thing, and he was still curious about the new creature. He could tell he wasn't fully human, and so this caught his attention and curiosity. He would normally kill anyone who dared disturb him, but then he realized something was off about this young man.

He sat down, holding the unconscious being in his lap. He studied the blonde spikes, curious how it made him think of the pesky birds the humans used as transportation and pets. Cautiously, Chaos reached out with his mind to brush against the other. He was met with an attacking force, but it didn't belong to the young man. No, there was something darker coming through, something Chaos had awoken.

Chaos retracted his mind, putting up all barriers. The other put up a fight to try and get through, but couldn't get passed all the barriers. And so it relented and retreated back into the body where it came. Even though he couldn't see into the memories, Chaos figured out this was one of the guardians. The Goddess always left a signature mark in the aura of her champions, and this was one of them.

 _ **Host. Host, wake up. It is time to leave the dream world.**_

 _ **.**_ _...Why do you wish of me to awaken? I just want to sleep._

 _ **For one, our casket is broken. For two, we may have a way to plot our revenge on the man who hurt us.**_

 _...And I should trust you, why?_

 _ **I know that man is still alive on this forsaken planet. And a guardian just landed on our lap. He can help.**_

 _...How?_

 ** _He has the power to go hand in hand with their best soldiers. Now awaken, host, before the guardian does. He won't trust me, but he will trust you. You are a broken human, he will open up to you better than myself._**

And so the first time in decades, Vincent Valentine awoke.

=3=

Sephiroth felt a disturbance through his bond with Cloud. He felt something attack another mind that tried to venture into the blonde's mind. Sephiroth visibly flinched when it also tried to reach towards him, after it calmed down and stopped its mental assault on whoever tried to peek into Cloud's mind.

Reason being the general knew this wasn't Cloud himself was one, the man was unconscious. Two, the imprint of the different auras felt different. This was closely related to Cloud, but had a darker undertone full of hatred and burning anger for everything and everyone. And lastly, Cloud never attempted to invade his mind. This new entity was now trying just that.

(I advise against invading my mind, whoever you are.)

He felt the invading force give pause. Sephiroth felt its growing curiosity, and it studied him, cautious. He could sense it realized his power, and was no match against him. However, it was now drawn to him. Sephiroth can feel its interest increase as the minutes passed, but never once spoke. He could sense questions raise, and the burning need to inquire rose, too.

(If you have questions, ask. I don't bite. At least not unless you give me a reason to hurt you.)

He felt the surprise, and cautionary walls went up as it finally spoke.

/Soul bonded. You're _his_ soul bonded. Which means you two are destined. But is it as mates, or enemies?/

Confusion filled Sephiroth. That voice was nearly the same as Cloud, but filled with more bitter silent fury.

(...Who are you? I know you're not Cloud. And Cirrus is dead.)

Sephiroth was answered with cold, bitter laughter. And then the mind drew away suddenly. Sephiroth tried to reach out again, but was met with complete resistance. It wouldn't let him in, and it had a surprising amount of mental strength to hold even him off. This was strange, for not many minds could resist him.

"Are you all right, Sephiroth?" Genesis noticed a change in the general.

They had been searching for nearly an hour for any way to get downstairs. The three had only found either locked rooms, bedrooms, or the science and research lab on one side of the manor on the second floor. The layout was simple, yet the fact the complexity of finding a way downstairs meant it was hidden. And it was starting to frustrate all of them to no end.

Honestly, the lab was a bit disturbing in Sephiroth's opinion. And he could tell he wasn't the only one who thought this. Zack couldn't really stay within the lab, always fiddling with random things to distract him as he nervously hummed. Genesis was tense, having not so very fond memories of a different lab resurfacing in his mind.

"I'm fine. Let's focus on finding a way downstairs." Sephiroth decided not to bring up the weird entity he just had contact with. There was no reason to scare them, and he hoped later he could inquire Cloud about it.

Genesis studied him with narrowed eyes. He didn't believe the lie, or the way he tried to direct their attention elsewhere. He had known Sephiroth for far too long to know when to catch the subtle signs of lies. However, he decided to drop it. He knew if it was something serious, he would have informed everyone else.

"Hey, guys! I found the stairs!" Zack drew their attention to the hidden stairs going down to the basement.

"Well, that looks quite ominous." Genesis commented when he stared down.

"Guess we have no choice but to go down the creepy stairs into quite possibly a creepy basement." Zack was the first to head down, he paused when the other two hadn't followed after him.

"Are you two coming, or what? Please don't pull a prank on me and shut that door."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get your panties in a twist, puppy." Genesis rolled his eyes, following after.

He had shared a look with Sephiroth. They were both thinking the same thing. There was something dangerous lurking down there, and they silently hoped that Cloud was all right by himself.

=3=

Meanwhile, in the basement, Cloud slowly began to stir. He felt how cold the atmosphere was around him, and that was probably one of the reasons why he woke up. The other was there was a disturbance in his mind, and as he tried to search for the source, he found nothing. In his search he became more awake. And then he felt a warm body holding him.

Cloud opened his eyes to meet crimson red and gasped.

He had never seen such dark red, they almost made him think of twin garnets staring back at him. Cloud found himself lost in the gaze, and suddenly he felt someone trying to channel through him. He felt her need to speak to him, and in his weakened state he couldn't deny her. It had been so long since he channeled messages from another soul.

He reached up with a tentative hand, cupping a narrow face as his eyes dulled.

Crimson gaze stared, caution swirling in them. Then they didn't see a young man with blonde spiked hair, all bloodied up from his previous battle. He instead saw a woman with long brown hair, soft, dark brown eyes met his gaze full of pain and guilt. Tears filled her eyes, and his heart clenched at the sight.

"Lucretia...?" He gasped out, earning a pained smile.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I thought I was doing everything I could to save you. I hadn't meant for everything to come down to this. I'm so sorry, Vincent. If I had known any of this were to happen, I would have chosen a different path."

It was her voice, speaking through. Cloud's voice could still be heard, but overshadowed by hers.

"...What happened?" He was still having a hard time understanding what was going on.

"I gave birth. A beautiful boy. He looked so much like you. I loved him so much, I wanted to protect him. And then I heard her voice. She was always whispering, always demanding I do horrible things. To protect him, I ran away. I tried to kill myself over and over, but I couldn't die. She was trying to use me as a host." Tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"What did you do? Who was trying to possess you?" Vincent grew alarmed.

"I found an end. I'm not dead, but at the same time I'm not alive, either. I'm in between. I threw myself into a pool of mako. It crystalized as soon as I jumped in. I can still hear her, but she can't use me anymore. Vincent, I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Vincent. I can hear her, she wants to rise again, using my son. Please, help him before she could grab a hold of him. Please, Vincent, help him."

Her terror was real, and Vincent didn't know how to respond. And before he could respond, her image was beginning to disappear. Panic filled him, and he unconsciously tightened his hold on the body.

"Lucretia? Wait...Come back!"

"I love you, Vincent."

And then she disappeared. Her image was replaced with the young man with blonde spiked hair and blue eyes laced with mako green. Vincent felt his chest torn, he wanted her back. He had so much to say to her, but once again he couldn't find the words he wanted to speak. And Cloud, who had heard the whole ordeal, cried into a random stranger's chest.

After a few minutes, Cloud regained his composure. He felt a weight had been lifted from his chest. He hadn't properly mourned the loss of his brother, and the tears of someone else unleashed a whole flood of emotions he tried so hard to hide and bottle up. He sniffed, wiping away his nose and tears as he calmed down.

"I'm sorry, I'm not usually like this. And she caught me by surprise, so I couldn't really say no." Cloud shifted to where he sat next to the other man, biting his lip from the awkwardness.

"You're a champion of a goddess, aren't you?" Vincent inquired, recalling what Chaos had told him earlier.

"Yeah. How did you know? Wait...were you the reason my mind was in attack mode when I was unconscious?" Cloud blinked, now partially suspicious.

"...In a way. But I wasn't intending to attack you, I was merely curious as to how you survived a fall."

"Oh. Well, then you're very versed on folklore then?"

"Someone once told me, to understand our present and future, one must look into the past. Yes, I have heard a few stories now and then that mentioned a guardian of the planet." Vincent explained.

"I didn't know my family has been mentioned in any stories or books. I might have to look into that, later. My name's Cloud by the way. Cloud Strife. I came in here because I felt a pull, something was pulling me to venture in here and search for something. For what, I don't know. I came here with...I guess they're my friends? I've only just met them." Cloud found himself rambling, and he looked away, embarrassed.

"...Who are your friends?"

"Two of them are soldiers, one of them is a soldier who left them and is now a guardian. First Class Zack Fair, General Sephiroth, and then there's Genesis, former First Class Commander I heard." Cloud repeated.

"...Sephiroth? That was the name she wanted to name her boy." Vincent said aloud.

Cloud blinked, and suddenly everything clicked. He jumped to his feet, and instantly regretted when sharp pain resonated throughout his body. He hissed, but didn't make himself sit back down. He had felt much worse pain than this. This was why he was supposed to come here! To find this man, and perhaps he might be of help in his quest. He could feel how the Goddess was humming softly in approval.

"You're the reason why I was drawn here! Would you like to help me? We're supposedly going to fight against Jenova, and in the process take down ShinRa. We're also in search for a Cetra, or an Ancient, the last of their kind. Would you like to join us?" Cloud offered his hand to Vincent.

Red eyes stared at him, pondering.

"...Well, seeing as you destroyed where I've been sleeping, I suppose I don't have a choice." He motioned to the casket, and Cloud felt his heart sink.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I fell from the first floor of the manor." He paled.

"I also have a condition."

Excitement and hope filled Cloud, and he looked back at Vincent. The words surprised him, as it at first appeared that the man was angry at him for the destruction of the broken casket. It seemed as if this man had a rare dark sense of humor, or perhaps he was so serious, that Cloud had missed it.

"What is it?" Cloud asked a little too eagerly.

"Help me take my revenge on the one responsible of turning me into a monster. He works at ShinRa, so it will only be a side trip. As you said, your plan is to destroy ShinRa, right?"

"I...I don't like helping people out with their revenge. But...if it helps you, then I will." Cloud hesitated.

"His name is Dr. Hojo. Last I heard, he was a scientist. I doubt he has retired, that man is all about work and research. And in return, I help you. I do have the necessary skills to search for anyone, just give me a name or a direction to find their files and I will find them." Vincent explained.

After a moment, Cloud nodded. He offered his hand once again, and this time Vincent shook it.

Once Cloud assembled his sword again, they considered on where to go. There were only two directions they could follow. And, Cloud decided to take one direction that ultimately lead him to a secret library. He blinked, wondering why anyone would place a hidden research and library down here instead of upstairs.

"Any idea what this is about?" He turned to Vincent.

"...His secret research lab, I presume."

Cloud limped his way inside, eyeing the bookcases and endless amount of books. His eye couldn't quite get a good understanding of the words. And suddenly he realized he was illiterate to the current written language.

"...Can I add something else with the contract?"

"What is it?" Vincent stared curiously.

"Can you teach me how to read? I'm behind about two hundred years since I had the bright idea of jumping into a pool of mako." Cloud felt his cheeks burn from embarrassment.

Vincent stared in surprise, slowly blinking.

"...Sure. I will even give you private lessons so the others don't judge." Vincent agreed.

"Thank you. Can you see if there's anything important in here?" Cloud was still glancing around, until he found a notebook with familiar texts. He scrolled through it, and recognized the old languages that were copied down in the pages.

"What does his translations say?" Cloud passed it over, knowing what text that was copied.

"He believes that this is evidence of a master race that has gone extinct after fighting against the Ancients." Vincent summarized from what he skimmed through.

"Master race? Seriously? No, there was no master face. There was simply humans, animals, monsters, aeons, and then the Cetra. The Cetra had a better understanding of how the world worked, maybe, but they preferred to not cause war. They're peaceful, preferring to preserve life in favor of following the Goddess." Cloud scoffed, finding the man's theories ridiculous.

"He's basing this off of Jenova, who he believes was part of the master race." Vincent added.

"No, she was once a Cetra. Then she was infected by something that crashed down on the planet, by some meteorite I think. It transformed her into a cunning, manipulative bitch who tried to turn the humans into slaves, and change how the Cetra thought and lived. She caused a war so great that hardly any survivors were left. Cetra went nearly extinct, for she managed to infect the majority to her side. Humans were diminished, but survived to become the master race."

"...Did this happen in your time period?" Vincent stared.

"No, this happened when my great great grandfather fought that war. As guardians, we pass down knowledge that would otherwise be forgotten in human history. We have to preserve what happened in the past, in case something similar happens in the future or if a certain threat comes back. Now, the only result my ancestor was unable to recover was if Jenova was actually dead or not. He couldn't find her body. He searched everywhere possible, and so with each generation we kept an eye and ear for her."

"Well, Hojo discovered the body. According to this, she was placed in that reactor in Mt. Nibel."

Cloud felt stunned. He had never thought he would face an old enemy of the guardians. Everything was all starting to make sense now. As in why someone woke him up before another guardian was appointed, he was to guide and train Genesis, as well as help him in his quest. And at the same time, take his sword and rise against an enemy that was on the rise. After all, everything happened for a reason.

"Does it mention anything about Sephiroth? He's the last missing piece of this puzzle." Cloud bit his lip with anticipation.

Vincent went through the pages quickly. He skimmed through the scrawled lettering, searching.

"Yes. While in the womb he was injected with her cells. Pure cells. Hojo was sure to tamper with the ones that were injected with two other unborn children, to ensure the success rate of his own one experiment compared to Dr. Hollander's two." Vincent's voice became a near snarl.

It all clicked.

"I know what my specific job is now. My mission, and why it's different than Genesis, who is meant to destroy ShinRa. I'm the one who is to stop her getting her hold on Sephiroth. That's why the Goddess ensured that it was _him_ who woke me up, it was _him_ who became soul bonded to me. And to find the last living Cetra is to ensure we can fight Jenova. A Cetra will have an easier understanding of where we need to go!" Cloud was grinning widely, his face lit up.

For Vincent, he felt his heart tug. He had just met this young man, and he felt in debt to him already. And to see that young face light up was the most fulfilling moment to him, aside from seeing Lucretia herself smile. It gave him a sense of hope and need to protect Cloud, who finally found his path.

Then they heard footsteps. One was bouncy, one was cautious, and another was barely audible.

Cloud pulled the book out of the other man's hands, and threw it at one random direction before half sprinting his way out of the tiny library. Vincent followed with graceful leaps, and they exited the door as the other three neared. However, just as they met halfway, two swords were drawn at the sight of him. Without even a blink of an eye as _Masamune_ was at level of his throat, _Cerberus_ was aimed at the sword's owner's head.

"Uh...who is he?" Zack was the first to inquire, trying to ease the tension.

"His name is Vincent. He's helping us. And I just found out my quest. So, first things first, that reactor on Mt. Nibel? It has to be destroyed. Genesis, that will be your job. Sephiroth is going to have to remain in Nibelheim, I'm staying with him. Zack can decide whether to stay or help Genesis, but for sure Vincent is staying with me." Cloud explained, not even missing a beat.

Eyes stared at him curiously.

"Why is he helping us? Surely there's a catch." Genesis was instantly suspicious.

"...He helps me kill Hojo." Vincent answered.

"That man is too heavily guarded for even myself to get close and kill him." Sephiroth narrowed his eyes.

"Wait, you want to kill Hojo?" Zack was surprised by this news.

"It's not like I have very fond memories of the man. But I have imagined killing him." The general admitted.

"We can figure out how to get to him when we get to ShinRa. Right now, let's just focus on the reactor, please?" Cloud was eager to get everything started.

"Back up, why does Seph have to stay behind?" Zack was confused.

"There is a very evil bitch trying to get her hands on him. Her body is currently located at the reactor. To decrease the chances of her getting her hands on him, he's staying as far away as possible as Genesis destroys her. That is what my job is for."

"Are you insinuating the voice I heard in the Lifestream?" Sephiroth blinked, making the connection.

"Yes, the very same voice." Cloud nodded.

"Why do we need him again? I mean, I don't mean to be rude, but I think we have all the power we need." Zack was too convinced that having the best of soldiers and a guardian to destroy ShinRa.

"Because I used to be a Turk. I have the resources to search and find anyone or anything. Without me, you're searching blindly for a Cetra." Vincent shifted his gaze to Sephiroth. "You have her eyes."

Green eyes blinked, surprised. His sword disappeared into thin air.

"You knew my mother?"

"...Before Hojo decided to name me his lab rat."

"Before we destroy the reactor, we've got a few things to explain first. Anyone up for some food? This could take a while to explain everything." Cloud suggested, now feeling his wounds.

"Let me heal you. I may not be the best healer, but I am the best with materia." Genesis put his sword away and drew closer to the blonde, his hand glowing green as he used a healing materia.

Cloud sighed as his wounds closed and the aches and pains went away. He stretched, feeling much better.

"Thanks. I suck at healing. Only magic I'm natural with is ice." Cloud smiled a little, glad to be back with the others again. He stared between Sephiroth and Vincent, already he could see similarities.

 _I hope this turns out better. I would hate to watch their lives more into a tragic song._


	5. Soul Bonds

Death: Forgive me for taking a break from this, finishing one of my other works and then setting up a sequel has taken a lot of time. But, I am happy to be back with writing this story again.

 **Chapter Five** Soul Bonds

=3=

Cloud brought them to a house that was also a little ways away from the main part of Nibelheim. He lead them to his old house, which he was surprised it was still standing. And by the looks of it, no one has dared to even enter it, out of fear of the champion's wrath. He was however, surprised that it was kept in good condition.

Someone had gone out of their way of restoring the house inside and out, repairing furniture and cleaning it out. He had a sneaking suspicion on just who did it, but he didn't feel like seeking out the girl. However, the only thing the house lacked was food. So he sent Zack and Genesis out to buy food, while Sephiroth and Vincent sat silently as Cloud went through the cabinets.

"...What did you say your name was, again?" Sephiroth inquired when the silence became too much.

"Vincent Valentine."

Surprise filled the general's features. He studied the man with heightened interest.

"You've become a legend yourself, for disappearing so many years ago. I had a feeling Hojo had a hand in it. I'm surprised no one has found you sooner." Sephiroth shrugged.

"Then again, we Turks aren't always liked. We do the dirty jobs the glorified heroes can't stomach." Vincent stated boldly.

"Can we not initiate a fight in my house? I would really like whoever has been working hard to keep this place decent did all their work for nothing if everything is destroyed by you two." Cloud piped up, gathering a few pots and pans.

 _So glad I didn't send those two out to get food._

The brooding pair went quiet again, leaving the only sounds echoing in the house were the clanks and bangs of cookware being moved. Cloud double checked the stove, and was overjoyed it still worked. He also still had working water, which was a huge relief. He turned with a wide grin when the door opened, revealing Zack and Genesis with an armful of grocery bags.

"Hey, Spike! We didn't know what you wanted, so we kinda got a little bit of everything. Genesis nearly went too crazy with getting the spices and sauces." Zack grinned as he nearly dropped his bags.

"That's fine! How big are your appetites? It's to help me decide on what to make." Cloud beamed.

"Well, the puppy here can eat a whole chocobo if left on his own. I'm more of large meal type of person, the general will eat whatever is in front of him as long as it's made right. Warning, he can get a little picky. And...I don't know about the Turk." Genesis summarized, placing his bags on the counter.

"Food is food." Vincent didn't feel like explaining he didn't need to eat, eating was just a luxury.

Cloud nodded, as he went through the groceries. Nibelheim must have had more success in trading these days, for the amount of different foods were a lot better selection than his day. All the while, he thought over all the recipes his mother had created and he helped her cook. He stopped short when he noticed the majority of the meat was chicken rather than beef.

An idea popped in his head.

"How does slow cooked chicken with veggies sound? And maybe some stuffed mushrooms and bread on the side?"

"That sounds awesome! It's been so long since I've had a home cooked meal!" Zack bounced.

"That does sound delicious. Would you mind if we help?" Genesis hadn't cooked in ages, either.

 _Not a bad idea._

(Let Gen do the sauces, that's his expertise.) Sephiroth suggested through their link.

(What about you?)

(Only thing I'm good at is cutting. Otherwise I'm not that great of a cook.)

"Okay, Genesis, you have free reign of the sauces. Zack, would you and Seph cut some of these vegetables up? Vincent, are you any good with meats?"

The once Turk nodded.

"Then you help me with the chicken." Cloud grinned, happy that everyone was willing to pitch in.

The kitchen was alive as they all worked together. Cloud was grateful that one of the things his mother ensured was that the kitchen was huge to accommodate so many people. She probably expected her sons to have many children, envisioned that the whole family would have many years of cooking together under her roof.

Cloud felt a little saddened that he and his brother didn't give her that.

But, he perked up because of the cheerful atmosphere. He didn't want to dampen it with his random swing of depression. And he was more or less delighted that everyone forgot the tension in the air, putting aside their dislikes of each other and were actually being decent in behavior.

Within no time they had prepared the meals. And they all stared at the large rectangular pans that was the result of their good work. Cloud didn't even have to lean over to smell the sauce, glad for the general's tip. And just as they stood back, admiring their work, the stuffed mushrooms were done. Cloud pulled them out of the oven before he carefully placed the three pans inside. He closed it with a wide grin, face lit up.

"Let's not go too crazy on the mushrooms while we're waiting. At least we have lots of bread, too." Cloud suggested, and each of them grabbed a plate and placed a few mushrooms each and one piece of bread.

When they sat down, the atmosphere changed.

"I have an inquiry to make, Cloud. Are you aware of another presence hiding in your head?" Sephiroth couldn't hold back his curiosity anymore.

The blonde blinked, staring at the general with confusion. He couldn't sense any lies through their bond.

"It attacked you, too then?" Vincent inquired with concern.

Alarm spread throughout the table. The fact someone confirmed the general's theory was enough to make everyone nervous. For a moment it took Cloud to realize they weren't nervous because they were afraid of him, but afraid for him. If this presence hiding inside his mind would attempt to attack them, then what was in store for Cloud? The blonde resisted not to cry.

"Did either of you speak to it?" Cloud was eyeing Vincent and Sephiroth.

The ex-Turk silently shook his head.

Sephiroth, however, was silent.

"...What did it say to you?" Cloud inquired, eyes on the general.

"Something about soul bonded. What got me was it sounded like your voice, but bitter and full of hatred." Sephiroth revealed after a moment of considering his words.

"But it's not Cloud. It's signature was different than his own." Vincent clarified.

"I am aware of this. It was just odd how the voice was nearly the same." The general defended.

"Maybe it was trying to disguise itself as him while it's hiding?" Zack theorized.

"Are you positive your twin didn't perish?" Genesis had a different angle.

Eyes stared at him with surprise. And then they all felt the aura around Cloud shift. There was his still gentle aura that was soothing, but something made itself known as it detached itself from his own aura. It was darker, filled with such hatred that it made even the high ranked soldiers flinch. There was also a heavy bitterness that changed the air into a sour taste in their mouths.

"...We know you're there. Come out. If you don't harm anyone we won't harm you." Vincent offered a compromise.

"..." Cloud's body language changed. His back straightened, tense and ready. Green bled into his eyes as they changed from beautiful blue to sinister green that shone brightly.

"You're Cirrus, aren't you?" Sephiroth recognized the changes.

"So glad you remembered, handsome." The other giggled. "You did intrude on some memories not meant to be shared."

"How are you sharing a body with Cloud?" Genesis inquired, slightly curious.

"We're twins. We can't separate, even if my body is gone. That's the benefit of soul bonds, should one die they have the option to remain with the other until death. We just didn't realize it at the time."

"Hold on, you're saying you didn't plan on staying in his body?" Zack caught on, which earned him a smile that was not like Cloud's bright one.

"Bingo. The moment I passed, he regretted it. He tried to heal me, but the damage was done. The pain and regret was enough for me to be pulled into his body."

"What are soul bonds, exactly?" Sephiroth had been wishing clarification for a while now.

"Every soul can have a connection with another if the bond is strong enough. Those exposed to mako can become more sensitive, hence you guys only go so far as brushing your minds against each other. But you don't see the benefits of actually getting through the barriers. It creates a...stronger bond, harder to break. Once you've exposed your soul to another, there are no secrets you can't hide, no thoughts unable to keep to yourself. In a way, it becomes your strongest asset, at the same time your bane."

His voice was like Cloud's, but distinctively different. His voice was more alluring, and there was a confidence that the other twin lacked. Cirrus locked eyes with Sephiroth, his mind trying to brush against the general's. Sephiroth raised his walls, and the other backed off.

"What's so special about you that the cunt wanted you to soul bond with my brother? I'm starting to think she wanted to bless you with him. I admit, you are strong, perhaps stronger than myself. But... you're not pure enough to be with him. Your taint will tarnish him." Cirrus narrowed his eyes as his voice went darker.

"Don't say such crude language about the Goddess!" Genesis snapped, but Cirrus ignored his statement.

"Says the one who gave Cloud the ultimatum between yourself or the planet. You're not pure, yourself. Actually, I can safely say most of us here aren't pure, Zack and Cloud being an exception." Sephiroth didn't miss a beat.

"Handsome, intelligent, _and_ witty? Why, you might be a gentleman after my own heart. I just might disregard my types in people for you, but I can't stand the thought of you touching my brother." Cirrus glared, eyes flashing.

Tension was high in the air, the air so thick it was difficult to breathe. After a moment or two Cirrus looked away with a bored yawn. His swings in attitude threw everyone for a loop.

"If you excuse me, it's been a while since I have been awake. And taking over my brother takes energy. Since I know he's going to be exhausted, I'm going to save him the trouble of heading to bed. Oh, feel free to the couches and the spare bedroom upstairs." Cirrus stood up with another yawn, this time Sephiroth noticed the hint of fangs.

"Why aren't you attacking us as opposed to earlier?" The general had to ask.

Cirrus interlocked eyes with Sephiroth, flashing brightly.

"As much as I would _love_ to tear you all apart and watch the blood stain your lovely skins all the while enjoying the sweet screams of pain, I don't have the energy. And I know for a fact two of you would overpower me anyway, so it's better to just sit back and observe. For now, I am not an enemy. Think of me as the snake in the grass, if you will." When no one responded, Cirrus turned and laid down on the large bed in the middle of the living room.

Everyone listened intently until the even breathing of slumber filled the atmosphere. Eyes turned to each other with uneasy gazes, all of them had the same thoughts.

 _Cirrus is going to be a problem later._

=3=

Cloud woke up the next day feeling different. He became more aware of his twin's presence, but even as he tried to reach out to him Cirrus refused to answer. He knew well enough not to push his brother, Cirrus came around on his own time.

The blonde stretched with a yawn, and that was when he felt another body next to him. He turned to a snoring Zack, dead to the world. Cloud smiled, and he got up with another stretch. He smelled someone had just started cooking breakfast, so he hopped three steps to the kitchen to see Genesis making omelettes.

"My brother wasn't too much trouble, was he? He blocked out everything that happened." Cloud knew this man wouldn't half ass an answer.

"Morning, chocobo. And no, he wasn't. He made us all uneasy, though." Genesis responded honestly.

"He does that with everyone. Back in the day the townsfolk were always afraid of him, even as a kid." Cloud stated with a nervous laugh.

 _Oh so now he tells us._

"And apparently he likes blood play, harming other people, and making everyone scream. Although I'm not sure, I believe I wasn't the only one who didn't get good sleep last night." The former SOLDIER added, glancing over at the other as he finished an omelette.

"He's never done that with me..." Cloud blinked, although he wished he didn't want to believe, he knew what he said was true.

 _I'm... sensing his urges. Are we merging together?_

"But you're not defending him." Genesis observed.

"...I think we're merging. Which I've heard can happen with soul bonds, but he's trying to resist. He's trying so hard to remain who he is, when it's only prolonging the process." Cloud wasn't sure why he was sharing his thoughts, but Genesis was a chosen guardian, trust had to start and build somewhere.

"So you two will someday become one? What happens then?" Genesis inquired after processing the information.

"I don't know. But as a heads up, he might retaliate at some point. He's never one to take to a change he can't stop very well." Cloud warned.

"What can we expect from him should he retaliate?" Sephiroth nearly made them both jump, he had walked so silently they couldn't hear him.

"When can you stop the eavesdropping?" Genesis snapped.

"I can't turn off my hearing, Genesis." The general sighed as he helped himself to one of the finished omelettes.

"Hey! Wait until there's enough for everyone." The auburn haired man glared.

"I just need one, you know I don't eat breakfast." Sephiroth resisted to roll his eyes. He turned his attention back to Cloud. "As I was saying, what can we expect from Cirrus should he retaliate?"

"Stabbed. In the gut." Cloud was horrified the words flew out of his mouth without his consent.

"That's all?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"He hates the method of poison. And his best element in magic is lightning, but it takes too much energy from him. So if he wanted to use lightning, he would rather summon Ramuh, but on you guys it would be a waste of a summon so you won't have to worry."

Eyes stared at Cloud with amazement at the last bit. He blinked, confused. "What?"

"He can summon without a summoning materia?" Genesis frowned.

"What's materia? I meant to ask yesterday, but I was too caught up with other things." Cloud was confused.

"Materia is the magic retained in a sphere made of processed mako." Sephiroth explained as simple as he could.

"Yeah we don't use magic like that, or the summons." Cloud shook his head.

"Really? What can you summon then? And how is it you can use magic and summon without materia?" Genesis was eager to learn any information regarding magic.

"Whatever element we can use naturally helps us decide what summon we can call forth in a time of need. Cirrus is nasty with lightning, so he can summon Ramuh. As for me, I'm best with ice, so I can summon Shiva. I think it's a special ability with guardians, though, even two hundred years ago no one could use such methods." Cloud elaborated.

"I'm best with fire magic. What do I need to do to train so I won't have to use materia summon?" Genesis had finished the last of the omelettes and he sat across from the blonde at the table.

"Focus on the element everyday. Don't use it, just feel the element become a part of you. Once you feel you can use it without materia, then you can work on a summon. Since you're fire, you can possibly summon Ifrit or Phoenix." Cloud helped himself with a plate of two omelettes.

"Which do you think would be best?" Genesis had been hoping for Bahamut, but he had no problems with the two options.

"You don't always have to stick with one summon. I can summon Alexander if I really needed him. Cirrus can summon Odin in a pinch. For you, I suggest Phoenix. Then after you bonded with Phoenix then you can try one of the Bahamuts." The blonde suggested.

"But in order to bond with the stronger ones, especially a Bahamut, you have to present yourself respectfully and grant them an offering. As long as you treat them with respect and don't overuse your bond with them, then they will come to your aid when you call. But also make sure to not ignore them, they can be quite finicky if they think they're forgotten."

"I'll start practicing, then. But why Phoenix for me?" Genesis was skeptical, of the two he preferred Ifrit.

"Because when I first saw you come back to health from decaying death, my first thought was a phoenix rising from the ashes." Cloud answered honestly, and Genesis was beside himself to the point he couldn't answer.

"If I may ask, what would someone who can use all elements just fine?" Sephiroth was merely curious.

"That's rare, and possibly the best option would be Hades and then Typhoon. Just a guess." Cloud shrugged.

"So when should we destroy the reactor? I was warned we should do it soon. I've also been thinking on how we can get our hands on a computer. We either give the old one in the manor a crack, or we'll have to go to a bigger town. Rocket Town is the nearest, it's right over the mountain." Genesis was strategizing, and at that moment Zack was awake and helping himself to a huge plate of omelettes.

Cloud was beginning to understand why the former SOLDIER made so much. The way Zack ate, he could clear a whole town in a day by himself.

"Whenever you're ready to head out to destroy the reactor is up to you. And I suppose we can check out the computer in the manor, but I wish not to draw attention to ourselves. So maybe at night?" Cloud suggested.

"But if we do it at night, wouldn't the townsfolk notice the lights in the manor? Or the flames of the reactor burning?" Genesis frowned.

"True. But I just don't want anyone taking notice and start getting suspicious. In my day, the people here aren't afraid of backstabbing any outsiders if their way of life was threatened." Cloud was stumped.

"Actually, if the people are highly suspicious of the manor, it would make sense they wouldn't pay any mind to the lights." Zack had a thought. He stuffed a huge bite to his mouth before continuing. "And the reactor is high up in the mountain. If we time it right, the town's people will be asleep if we destroyed the reactor."

"Hate to say it, but puppy's got a point." Genesis didn't want to admit such a thing.

"Shall we go with that plan, then?" Sephiroth received nods all around, and it was agreed at nightfall they make their move.


	6. Jenova's Wrath

Chapter Six Jenova's Wrath

=3=

Cloud hated waiting. The plan was Genesis was to go in and destroy the reactor. Zack would go with him, as much as the new guardian detested the idea. But he recognized it was bad to go alone, they weren't for sure if Jenova had a means to defend herself or not.

In the meantime, Cloud and Vincent were to stay behind with Sephiroth. They all hated the waiting game, but they all concluded they should have a better look around ShinRa Manor to see if they could find any clues of the Ancients. This was also to keep themselves busy.

Then, as they shifted through documents, a sudden change in the air made them uneasy. Cloud had been idly reading copies of a dead language he was fluent with when the hairs on the back of his head stood on end. He slowly turned until his eyes landed on Sephiroth across the room.

His heart froze, as he stared wide eyed at the general.

(Sephiroth...?) Cloud reached out through their link.

He wasn't answered by voice, but by action. For in a split second the general sprung an attack. He was a blur of motion, and the only sound Cloud heard was the soft song of _Masamune_ as it aimed for him. As Cloud, half a second too slow, had his hand to the hilt of his main blade, a shot rang in the air.

Sephiroth paused just long enough for Cloud to pull his blade out. Their blades clashed, and green eyes focused on the blonde once more. Cloud felt his blood freeze when their eyes met. He was no longer staring into the eyes of Sephiroth. He was staring into the eyes of Jenova.

"To think the wretched Goddess would name a new line with how weak the first became. How ironic for the Strife line to end so...tragically." It might have been his voice, but there was a cold undertone.

"I won't give up!" Cloud pushed back, the force was enough for Sephiroth to nearly topple over and the blonde swung. His attack didn't hit, and Vincent aimed carefully before firing.

Sephiroth didn't even acknowledge the wound on his shoulder. His gaze never tore away from the shorter male, burning with a strange curiosity. Jenova was beginning to see the benefits of a possibility to gain a new pawn. Cloud sensed her plotting and swung with such speed and ferocity that Sephiroth had some trouble blocking.

"I will not be a puppet to such vile evil! I serve the Goddess!" Cloud yelled, his eyes flashing.

 _Genesis, destroy her soon! I don't know how much longer we can hold him off before he overpowers us!_

Cloud sensed Jenova wasn't using Sephiroth's full power. As strong as Cloud was, he wasn't so sure he could be of a challenge. And Vincent, even with his advantage of being far away in battle, he wouldn't be able to use close combat when Sephiroth had the reach of twice his height with his sword. And so the ex-Turk was forced to remain far enough out of reach, which was difficult considering where they were currently located.

An idea struck Cloud as he rolled out of the way of his head being cleaned off.

(Sephiroth! Can you hear me? Sephiroth!)

Pain seared through the guardian's body. Cloud gasped, and a groan released from his throat as _Masamune_ lifted him up. Cloud felt Jenova trying to use the link to invade his mind. The blonde was losing, his fortitude in mind was never his strong point.

"Why resist, when you can have everything you would want or need as my new puppet?" Those sultry words almost won him over.

/Allow me to fight her, brother. You can invade his mind and drive her out./

Surprise filled Cloud as he considered the plan.

/But...Cirrus...why are you offering to help?/ Cloud was grateful, but confused.

/I've been itching to fight. And as much as I hate him, I can't watch you become an empty puppet to her. Now hurry up and let me fight, brother, before you pass out./

Cloud coughed. He nodded, as he gave up his control. He felt a rush as Cirrus tool control of his body. It was weird, as he was pulled away from the battle. Cloud was suddenly sucked into a mind not his own, and he willingly allowed it.

He blinked as he was in a lab. This was different than the laboratory within the manor. The walls were more pristine, and he felt even more unease here. Somewhere, he heard crying.

Cloud cautiously moved around a table, nearly startled as the walls were suddenly covered in black tar. The blonde bit his lip, this had to be a side effect of Jenova infecting and invading Sephiroth's mind.

As he rounded the table his eyes landed on a small form that wrenched at his heart. A child of no older than ten was curled up, the silver hair was enough for him to know who it was. Tentatively, Cloud moved closer.

"Sephiroth? Are you okay? It's me, Cloud. I'm not here to harm you, I just want to help." He reached out to a tiny shoulder, and the child looked up, shrinking away at the sight of him.

"Sephiroth, it's okay. I'm a friend. I won't hurt you, I promise. Come, we should leave this place. I'll protect you from her." Cloud assured, and the child sniffled.

"...Promise I'm not in trouble?" The child whimpered, and Cloud nodded.

"I promise you're not in trouble." He offered his hand.

Sephiroth stared at his hand. At first, the child appeared to have changed his mind. However, his tiny hand accepted it, and Cloud's heart swelled. Together they left the room and out into the hallway.

=3=

Cirrus grinned as he met the gaze of Jenova controlled Sephiroth. Recognition was read on the face, as blue eyes turned bright green, and in his hands the many pieced broadsword disappeared into thin air. Taking its place was a black rapier, nearly as long and broad as Genesis' crimson blade.

"Hello, sweet Jenova. I wish it was your flesh I'm about to cut, but your son's will do just fine." Cirrus laughed despite the blood in his mouth, his eyes wild and flashing with eagerness.

She tried to invade his mind, but Cirrus proved to be much more of a challenge than his brother. While Cloud cared deeply about anyone and everyone, Cirrus didn't give a damn. His only drive was to fight, allowing his more primal instincts to take over. Cirrus even used _Masamune_ to send Sephiroth flying, despite the sword still piercing through him.

Cirrus pulled the blade out, and gasped. He wasn't used to pain. In his old body, he never felt pain. He also never felt so _weak_ , his strength wasn't how it was supposed to be. Cirrus used a table to keep him steady as he forced away the dizziness, all the while coughing up blood.

 _This wasn't how I imagined taking control. Fuck._

Sephiroth sprung with another attack after he picked up his sword again. Cirrus had enough strength to block, but the force of the lunge pushed him off his feet and onto the floor. He cried out when his shoulder was pierced through all the way. Green eyes glared into cat green, and Cirrus was smirking.

"What are you smiling about...?" Sephiroth realized as black metal pressed harder at his throat.

"See, that's the difference between my brother and I. He ensures to play by the rules. Me? Rules are meant to be broken. I have no sense of honor in battle, remember that." Cirrus grinned as his blade glowed green and it replicated itself into his other hand.

Realizing what he was doing, Seohiroth withdrew. Cirrus staggered to his feet, and gave chase. Vincent fired multiple shots after the retreating general, but nothing slowed him down. He was trying to escape, as Jenova called out for him. Cirrus felt the pull through the shared bond between his brother and Sephiroth, but what he found worrisome was the fact Cloud still hasn't returned.

With little else to do as he couldn't gain any ground, Cirrus sought out his summon.

"Ramuh, mighty Lord of Thunder, I call you to my aid! Purge him of her darkness!"

They were in the front yard of the manor. The sky above darkened as clouds thickened and created an opening for Ramuh. He appeared in all his glory, and in an instant lightning flashed all around, aiming straight down. Cirrus and Vincent had to dodge the bolts, but most of them were concentrated upon the fleeing general.

A string of ten caught up to him and Sephiroth was brought to his knees. And just like that, the lightning show stopped and Ramuh disappeared into the clouds. Cirrus caught up to him, barely avoiding getting burned by the flames the lightning bolts started.

/Brother, did you succeed?/ Cirrus reached out as he cautiously moved to stand in front of Sephiroth, who was using _Masamune_ to keep himself up. He was leaning forward, breathing hard as his body shook from leftover charges of electricity.

 _That might have been overkill. Oops._

"You back to reality there, handsome? Or do I have to serve you up like fried chicken?" Cirrus dared not move closer until he knew for sure the general had snapped out of it.

"Please don't. Genesis won't let me hear the end of it." Sephiroth rasped, lifting his head to meet his gaze.

"So we good? You're not going to go kill anyone anytime soon? Where's my brother?" Cirrus was still suspicious.

"For the moment she is out of my head, thanks to you. Cloud is still working on making sure she won't try again. They still haven't destroyed her." Sephiroth shook himself as the static finally went away.

Cirrus tentatively took one step closer, his instincts screaming at him. Vincent was also uneasy, as he remained out of reach of the general's weapon. Suddenly the flames raised higher as they danced to life. Cirrus stared as they cut him off from Vincent, the shock of it prevented a delayed response to being stabbed again, this time in the chest.

"It's too bad I have to kill you, you would have made a pretty puppet."

 _What's the saying, if you can't beat them, join them?_

Cirrus wrapped his arms around broad shoulders. Sephiroth stared, confused. Through the bond, Jenova was curious but cautious at the same time. Cirrus flashed his best charming smile, and Sephiroth melted at the sight. Jenova would never pass up an opportunity such as this.

"I have a proposition, Jenova." At his words, he had her full attention.

=3=

Cloud was in an endless maze. He held the tiny hand of ten year old Sephiroth as they wandered around. They didn't know where they were going, they knew not to follow any direction of the black tar that spread.

"Why does that voice want to hurt people?" Young Sephiroth asked out loud.

"What do you mean? What voice?" Cloud looked down at him.

"There's a lady's voice. She wants to hurt people. She wants me to hurt people, but I don't like hurting anyone." The boy frowned. "Why can't you hear her voice?"

"Well, we're trying to drive her out. Maybe you're the only one who can hear her because we're driving her out of your mind." Cloud theorized.

"I don't understand." Sephiroth frowned.

"Well, she wants you to hurt people. She doesn't like me, so she won't be talking to me. Just be strong and we can get out of this." He assured the boy, who nodded.

After a time, Cloud started to figure out that he needed to open specific doors in order to pass through the maze. The trouble was that he felt like they were going in circles, and some doors either didn't open or were already infected. A thought came to Cloud, just when he felt his brother reach out to him. But their connection was fuzzy, he was sure Jenova was behind his inability to hear his brother.

"Think of something happy." Cloud knelt down, holding tiny pale hands, staring into bright green eyes.

"But...I never felt happiness. I'm never allowed outside." The boy stared in confusion.

"Well...what do you do all day?" Cloud was disturbed by such a confession.

"Dr. Hojo has me either train or he monitors me. He has weird equipment attached to me to examine my organs. Or he sometimes injects me with something, and then I'm out cold." Sephiroth's voice was shaking.

Cloud stared, unable to find words to respond. After a moment, he had a hunch, so he went with it.

 _It just might work. The mind works in mysterious ways._

"What do you look forward to the most during your days? Is it training?"

"Yes. It helps me stay focused, even if I'm fighting holograms." Sephiroth nodded, his young face beaming.

"Okay, think of the training room. Think really hard. You can do that for me, right? It's real easy." Cloud smiled encouragingly, despite the tar like substance spreading along the walls around them.

"I...I don't know..." The boy stared at the walls in horror.

"You can do it. I believe in you." Cloud felt his heart break as the boy began to panic even more.

Without a second thought Cloud wrapped his arms protectively around the tiny form. He pulled Sephiroth to his chest, as he hummed a lullaby that his mother used to hum to her sons when they had nightmares.

Ten year old Sephiroth tensed, then relaxed. After a moment his small arms reached up and clung onto Cloud, tiny hands clutching his shirt tightly. The boy began to cry, having never been hugged or ever shown any sort of affection in his young life.

 _You were deprived of love for so long, weren't you? I understand how you and Genesis had a falling out. He was too passionate, and you weren't ready._

"I don't know what I can do, but I'm here for you, Sephiroth. I promise to always be here for you." As soon as he said those words, everything around them melted away.

The maze disappeared, and the taint was receding. Cloud opened his eyes to see a few pathways. He almost panicked when the child dissipated in his arms, but he figured out what he needed to do. Cloud stood up, and chose a path as he entered a strange room.

 _Sephiroth was only a young boy, as he stared blankly outside the window. He stared, watching the everyday lives of people who were outside. There was great envy in his face, as well as deep sorrow, and longing to be outside._

 _"Sephiroth..." Cloud reached out to him, but his hand went through the tiny shoulder. He stared, realizing now this was a memory._

 _A man stepped inside the room. He had large, round glasses and long black hair. His hairline was beginning to recede, but he still kept it long. He read a page on his clipboard, skimming through it like clockwork._

 _Cloud took his chance to glance over the papers. He couldn't understand the language, but he committed the strange drawings to memory. He figured he can draw it out later to have a better understanding. Maybe bring it up to Vincent or Sephiroth._

 _"S_ _top fantasizing about the outside world, boy. You will learn the world isn't as grand as you want to believe." The man stated without even glancing up._

 _"Dr. Hojo, why can't I go outside?" Sephiroth turned to stare at the man in question._

 _Cloud stared at the man. So this was Hojo, the man who was responsible for everything. He wasn't how Cloud pictured him out to be, although he still found him creepy._

 _"Enough with pestering me with stupid questions you already know the answers to! Must we keep having this conversation!?" Hojo snapped, finally looking up from his clipboard._

 _Sephiroth flinched, but otherwise didn't avert his gaze. Cloud silently cheered him on. For an intense moment nothing happened, until Hojo took a few steps and immediately Sephiroth averted his gaze, giving in. Hojo stopped behind the boy, sneering._

 _"There are too many people out there who would kindap you, boy. You're something most would kill for to get their greedy little hands on you. So, be grateful you have me, boy. Otherwise you would be in worse conditions than this." Hojo spoke in a tone that was somehow threatening yet soothing._

 _"He's a manipulative bastard." Cloud concluded, now understanding a little more about why Sephiroth was the way he was._

 _"Do you understand, Sephiroth?"_

 _"Yes, Dr. Hojo. I musnt go outside without your permission, whatsoever." The boy nodded._

 _"Good. Now, let's head to your annual check up before your training begins."_ _Hojo led the way, and Sephiroth hesitantly followed. Cloud, feeling saddened about how Sephirorh was raised without love or proper socialization, reluctantly followed. As soon as he went through the door, he left the memory behind._

Cloud took a moment to breathe. He had to recollect himself before heading down the next path. He wasn't at all prepared for the next memory.

 _Sephiroth was in his late teens. He had grown taller, but yet to reach his full height. His long hair was up in a high ponytail. Before him stood a younger looking Genesis, and another young man with black hair and soft brown eyes._

 _"Sephiroth, these two will be your new training partners. The first one is - " Hojo was cut off by Genesis, who stepped forward with a confident smirk._

 _"I am Genesis Rhapsodos, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Sephiroth." Even at this age his voice was smooth, albeit at a higher pitch than as an adult._

 _It would seem his arrogance was always a part of him. Cloud felt his skin tingle at the intense gaze Genesis was giving to the future general. He faltered a little when Sephiroth wasn't falling for the handsome young man like most others did. But without missing a beat, Genesis kept going._

 _"It would be an honor to train with you. After all, we're all fighting to see who becomes general, am I right?" Genesis chuckled when he finally had a response from Sephiroth, who only glared up at him._

 _At that moment Cloud realized Genesis had more height than Sephiroth did at this point in time. It was startling, as an adult Sephiroth towered over his vibrant former commander. However, Genesis was merely a few inches taller, and the other companion mirrored Genesis in height._

 _"We'll see who is confident after training." Sephiroth wasn't falling for the obvious trap. Genesis scowled, and before he could respond violently the other young man was beside them._

 _"Excuse him, he can be a bit overbearing sometimes. My name is Angeal Hewely, nice to meet you." He offered his hand, to which Sephiroth reluctantly accepted._

 _"Pleasure is all mine, Angeal."_

 _The scene shifted. It was the aftermath of the training session, but Cloud understood the outcome. Both Angeal and Genesis were on their knees, with Sephiroth standing over them. Angeal was amazed and in awe, but Genesis had a burning hatred that meant he wasn't delighted with being beaten._

 _The auburn headed teen stood on shaking legs. He raised his sword, struggling to keep it up and aim. Sephiroth easily disarmed the thin rapier with his katana, and held it to a pale throat._

 _"I was going to walk away, saving you from further humiliation, but then you stood up." Sephiroth stared, and then his voice deepened at his next words. "On your knees, I want you to beg for forgiveness."_

 _Cloud gulped. He had to remind himself this was only a memory. His legs weakened, but somehow he managed to remain standing. Eventually Genesis was on his knees, but he refused to beg. Angeal took to the pleading, knowing the others pride._

 _"Please don't hurt him. He's learned his lesson! Don't make this a feud, Sephiroth. Please." Angeal spoke with sincere fright and urgence in his voice._

 _"I don't know if he will ever learn. Can a dog be taught new tricks?" Sephiroth's eyes never strayed from Genesis._

 _"At least I'm not a ShinRa lapdog!" Genesis spat._ _Something flashed in green feline eyes, something dangerous. He pressed his blade just enough to make the other teen gasp, as the sharpness made a thin cut on his throat._

 _"If I am a lapdog, then you're a disposable mutt. You don't have what it takes to be general. I bet no one would miss you should I kill you here and now."_

 _Cloud found it hard to breathe. He couldn't tear his gaze away from the teen. Suddenly Angeal rushed over. Sephiroth instinctively withdrew, but his blade was still in the offense. Angeal was between them, glaring._

 _"Kill him, you will have to kill me first." He said with such conviction, Sephiroth paused._

 _Brown eyes stared hard into deep green. Finally, Sephiroth sheathed his sword. He turned and silently walked away. Behind him, Angeal reprimanded Genesis for being so brash. Cloud quickly followed the teen, and found himself back on the pathways._

"That was...fucking hell. Sweet Gaia, this will only get worse the further I proceed, won't it?" Cloud's heart was pounding.

After recollecting himself, Cloud headed down the third and final path.


	7. Price of Freedom

Death: I've had to rewrite this chapter like multiple times. Nothing would satisfy me with an outcome until I came to this. Warning, this chapter might pull some heart strings.

Chapter Seven Price of Freedom

=3=

Sephiroth smirked, as the flames engulfed Nibelheim. Beside him, Cirrus was casually wiping off the blood of his rapier. The blonde was a mix of delight to finally rid of the town that drove him to insanity, but at the same time he was aware what trouble this would cause Cloud in the long run.

 _Why am I even worried about my brother? I've wanted him dead since he turned against me._

And then Cirrus remembered when soul bonds ended up sharing a body, they began to merge. He experienced more emotions than he previously did in his own body, and it was starting to have an effect on him. And deep down, he still cared for his brother, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

The Goddess was reminding him of this, sending him a heartfelt song. Normally, he wouldn't give a damn. And yet he felt his heart being torn to pieces. Or was it actually Cloud's heart? Cirrus was puzzled on the strange emotions and thoughts running through his head.

Suddenly, amongst the flames a creature sprung. The pair turned just in time to see a blur of black and crimson attack them. Wings separated them, and a high kick was swung at Sephiroth, nearly knocking him into a burning building. The possessed general regained his footing, and glared. Cirrus meanwhile stared into the barrel of _Cerberus_.

Cirrus ducked, wincing as his shoulder was grazed by the shot meant for his face. He snarled and sent a kick of his own, aiming to send the winged figure to the ground. It anticipated his move and sprung up. As Cirrus stood up, he was suddenly grabbed and lifted high into the air. Without anything else to hold onto, the blonde held onto the strange form of Vincent as he stared into bright amber demonic eyes.

 _The Harbringer of Chaos..._

"You were supposed to be dead. How...?" Cirrus gasped out, remembering the tales of old.

"Do I look dead to you, champion?" Chaos snarled, baring his fangs. "I was placed into this weak body with four useless creatures. I may be limited in power compared to before, but I can still kill a champion."

"I'll take you down with me, then!"

Cirrus panicked, and the first thing he did was he surged lightning through his hands. Sparks surged through both of them, and Chaos let him go as he struggled to remain airborne. Cirrus fell, and realization struck that he had been a good eighty feet in the air.

Arms snatched him twenty feet away from impact. Cirrus clung onto his savior, and he didn't have to look up to see Sephiroth. He briefly wondered how he had a wing, but Cirrus was too preoccupied calming his heart rate.

"Poor little puppet, you can't survive without me, can you?" His voice was sultry, and despite himself Cirrus shivered.

"I'm no one's puppet!" He snapped.

 _Oh shit...I blew my cover._

Cirrus stared up into feline green, and for the first time he was terrified. Not even his last breath after being defeated by his brother he felt this scared of death. He was staring at death in the eye.

"Perhaps I should turn you into my puppet, rather than let you deceive me." Without warning the possessed general leaned in and their lips interlocked.

Cirrus struggled, but he had become paralyzed by his own magic earlier, so his attempt was in vain. He couldn't do anything as his mouth was forced open, and a tongue invaded. He tried to bite, but Sephiroth anticipated the action and with one hand forced his jaw from being able to move.

Cirrus wasn't concerned about the pain in his jaw. He was panicking more about the tingling as Jenova began to invade. He felt her more easily pass through his defenses, and he realized he was being directly given cells through damned saliva. However, something happened that Jenova hadn't anticipated.

His body began to reject her. At the same time, Sephiroth had bitten on a lip to the point of blood. He greedily sucked, and suddenly Jenova's hold on him began to slip. Sephiroth drew away, and suddenly the pair were tackled to the ground, narrowly being burned as they rolled.

Chaos couldn't remain in the air, so he decided to aim at the pair to soften his fall. He groaned as he ended up entangled with a smaller body that was writhing in pain. Chaos opened his eyes to the sight of Cirrus screaming, his body contorting. Chaos heard the tormented song of the Goddess, and he knew Jenova had her grasp on the champion.

He tore his gaze when ten feet away he heard a rip. Chaos stared in wonder as Sephiroth grew another wing, a twin to the one he already had, which was feathers black as night. It was then that Chaos realized that Jenova was losing her hold on Sephiroth, and couldn't take over the champion.

 ** _He's a champion, his body would reject her cells._** ** _But then that would mean one or the other would have to give up, or else..._**

 _...He'll die._ Vincent finished.

The ex-Turk had become aware when his body was being electrocuted. And Vincent wasn't very happy of Chaos taking control without his consent. He took control as the wings disappeared and became his cape, and amber yellow bled garnet red. He stared between the two unconscious men, heart torn between which of them he should help.

 ** _We can come back to Sephiroth later, the champion is in more dire need of our help, host._**

 _But...he is also Lucretia's son._

 ** _Forget about your feelings! If we lose the champion, we won't have our revenge!_**

 _...We could do without him, but Cloud is too precious to let him die. I am however, moving Sephiroth so he won't be engulfed in flames._

 ** _So be it, host._** Chaos wasn't too happy, but this was the best he was going to get from Vincent. Then they heard a beat of a wing closing in on them.

=3=

Cloud was back on the path, sobbing. He had seen so much with the last and final memory. It was more like a series of memories compressed into one, it was hard for him to process everything fully. Everything he saw tore at his heart.

He witnessed the three way fight between Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal that led to the injury to the fiery commander. From there everything spiraled out of control from Genesis unable to heal, the strain of friendship between the three, and the eventual Genesis leaving. The way Genesis and Sephiroth replayed in Cloud's mind.

 _"We're done. Our relationship is over. It was a good time, general, really enjoyed the sex." Genesis snickered as he limped into the general's office._

 _Sephiroth glanced up from his paperwork. Even though his face didn't show it, his eyes expressed surprise and hurt. However, the emotions were only there for the briefest of seconds._

 _"All right, if you so wish." Sephiroth replied in a blank tone._

 _"That's it? 'All right, if you so wish'? You're not going to fight to take me back? You give up that fucking easily?" Genesis snapped, his voice a higher pitch as he glared._

 _"Is that what you wanted, Genesis? Another fight?" Sephiroth was now openly confused._

 _"I can't believe you. You gave up on me that fucking easily, like a fucking disposable mutt, is that how you see me?" The commander was losing his head._

 _"I haven't thought of you like that in years, kitten. And where is this hostility coming from all of a sudden?"_

 _"Enough. I'm done." Genesis stormed out, leaving behind a hurt and confused general._

Some time after, Angeal disappeared, too. And from there Zack was lost, unsure what to do. He started to hang out more with Sephiroth, and eventually the two began to rely on each other to heal from the betrayal and unanswered questions. Then came the day Angeal had to die.

Something in Zack changed. Sephiroth knew beforehand his friend wanted to die, but he refused to be the one to strike the blow. Instead it was Zack. And the guilt ate at Sephiroth everyday. For Zack carried Angeal's legacy with him, and he changed from the optimistic boy who had a naive outlook to the world. Reality slapped him too hard to knock down his bright personality.

And it seemed he remained that way until the day Cloud met them. Cloud saw through Sephiroth's eyes, how meeting him changed everyone. Was this why the general was so jealous of Genesis making a move on him? Cloud hadn't known he had changed anyone's views on life just by meeting him, and he now felt horrible.

 _I couldn't help him._ Cloud didn't know how to fix all of this.

He was on his knees crying when he was approached. Cloud glanced up in surprise, and gasped at the sight of ten year old Sephiroth again. The boy was staring down at him curiously.

"Why are you crying?" Young Sephiroth asked.

"I...I don't know how to help you. I've failed." Cloud sniffed, wiping away his tears.

"You didn't fail. You saw my memories, you saw things I never showed or told Angeal or Genesis. Zack only knows what I allow him to know about myself." Young Sephiroth pointed out.

"And that means what...? I don't understand." Cloud furrowed his eyebrows.

"You saw the deepest part of me. You may have done it by force, but you proved to me you can be trusted. That maze we were in? That's my defense against intruders."

"I still don't understand..." Cloud sat up, and then it hit him. "You revealed your soul to me."

"Now you get it. I already saw yours, and I know you're insecure about doing what the Goddess approves. You hate your weaknesses, which is that you feel inferior to everyone else and see only your flaws." The boy summarized.

"And...what do you see in me? How am I special?" Cloud bit his lip.

"Well, for one, you are far stronger than you think. But you can't reach it because of your lack of self confidence. And I believe you shouldn't have to obey the Goddess the way she wants you to. You should be free to do what you think is right, instead of always going to her for guidance." Young Sephiroth admitted before adding, "She's not your mother, after all."

"But she created the champions..." Cloud paused when the boy shook his head.

"Only the first one. Then she granted him a weakness, and it allowed him to pass on in peace as his heirs continued his work. Did she make the babies that came after? Did she personally sit there and play matchmaker, and make the next generation?"

He had a point. Now that he thought about it, Cloud recalled how his parents met on accident. They were hunting the same bounty, and ended up arguing over who should get the kill and award. The dragon had his father pinned down when his mother swung in and killed the beast.

His father admitted defeat, and he was in awe by her bravery and sense of humanity. It took several attempts, but finally she relented and agreed to his advances. They married a few years later, and then had twin boys five years after. Thinking about that story, it all happened by chance. He then recalled how the Goddess didn't have a hand on who the chosen mate to the champion would be.

"You're right." Cloud admitted, and young Sephiroth smirked.

"See? Now tell me what you saw in me. What can you conclude from my memories of my soul?" Sephiroth was testing him.

"First, answer me one question. Why did you trust me to these memories?" Cloud needed to know to better understand the memories to pass the test.

"You hugged me. No one has ever done that before. And you promised me to always be here for me. I usually don't trust on someone's word, as promises made to me have been broken all my life. But I took a leap of faith for you." Young Sephiroth confessed, suddenly nervous.

Cloud stared in wonder. Sephiroth took a leap of faith for him? He trusted him that much? But they had only just met. Cloud didn't know how to respond, but it got him thinking about the memories. And then it all hit him like the handle of a sword to the face.

"You're insecure about everyone. You don't know if anyone would use you, leave you, or remain by your side. You were deprived of love and certain social skills, so you don't understand how to process certain emotions or situations."

Young Sephiroth was fidgeting. He pressed his lips into a thin line, but he refused to avert his gaze away from the blonde. Cloud continued with a gentler voice.

"You want to feel loved so bad, but you don't know who to trust. And so you closed your heart off after your first relationship failed. And you prepared to keep it that way, didn't you? You felt that what happened to Genesis was your fault, and you couldn't help so he turned his back on you, and that drove the guilt in deeper, didn't it?"

The boy was on the verge of crying. But he breathed deep and willed the tears away, and Cloud felt his heart break at such a strength from a young face. Life wasn't fair.

"But I believe in you. You can heal from this. What happened to Genesis was a freak accident, it wasn't your fault. You did everything you possibly could, so you shouldn't dwell so much on it. I'm sure if you talk it over with him, you two and mend the friendship. There's still time to fix it."

"You...really think so?"

"I know so." Cloud smiled fondly at the boy.

"...Okay." The boy nodded, and for the first time he smiled up at the blonde.

Cloud committed the image to memory before he felt the pull to his own body. He was violently pulled, and this time there was pain. He gasped as his eyes opened, but his vision was too blurry from the white hot pain, and his body was hot.

 _/Brother.../_

"Am I on fire...? Cirrus?" Cloud weakly gasped, his voice raspy from the fever that had overcome his body.

"Nah, Spike, it's just a fever. Don't worry, we got ya. Just rest easy, okay?" The familiar voice of Zack assured him, placing a cold and wet cloth on his forehead.

 _That feels nice._ Cloud sighed, at least it was helping his fever.

 _/Brother...when you look to the sky, remember me. Remember the happier times of us together, not the monster I became./_

"What happened...?" He weakly inquired.

/Cirrus...? Why is your voice so distant?/

 _/I knew you couldn't survive with Her inside. So I did something stupid. You're going to hate me, but better me than you, brother./_

"We'll explain later, I promise. But for now, just rest. And that's an order, Spike. We almost lost you, but you're doing better than before. I don't want to see you die, kid." Zack's voice was full of concern.

 _/This is my farewell./_

"Brother what..." Cloud whispered, but before he could finish he was asleep.

Zack fondly smiled, running a hand through the blonde spikes. He was relieved to finally see Cloud doing better. His chances of surviving the fever were looking better by the minute.

/ _Quite fitting for a monster, don't you think?/_

=3=

Vincent had become restless. In actuality, Chaos was restless. So because he was restless, so was Vincent. The trek to Cosmo Canyon was long and difficult, mainly due to the fact they had to carry two of their own. But there was also another annoyance, their guide.

She was the sole survivor of Nibelheim. And at first she wanted nothing more than to kill Sephiroth. She didn't understand he was possessed, and without physical proof she was skeptical. Eventually Genesis talked some sense into her to not come down to her own conclusions until after Sephiroth and Cloud had woken up.

Genesis claimed they destroyed Jenova, but Vincent had doubts. His cause for alarm was the fact Zack appeared he was about to argue the former commander, but for whatever reason he remained silent. Vincent wanted to inquire more of what happened at the reactor, but he knew Genesis wouldn't reveal anything more about the subject.

Eventually they gathered enough greens to attract chocobos, and the travel was a lot easier. It was awkward for Vincent, though. Genesis refused to have a comatose Sephiroth in his lap, and Tifa would have none of it. Zack already had Cloud, and so that only left Vincent.

Chaos wasn't the only one grumbling about it, and Vincent was just as uncomfortable as the monsters he shared his body with. At least the chocobos helped the travel time cut in half, even if they had to release them when they finally made camp. The next day, they arrived at Cosmo Canyon by noon.

They were greeted with a howl. And a red cat dog-like creature jumped in front of their path. Genesis almost attacked, but Vincent sensed intelligence in its eyes and prevented the new champion from attacking.

"My name is Nanaki. What is your business here in Cosmo Canyon? Some of you look like ShinRa SOLDIERs. If so, I cannot permit you to go any further." It eyed them suspiciously.

"Some of us used to be. I assure you we have no means to harm you or anyone else, we're simply seeking shelter while two of our own heal. We're on the run from ShinRa." Vincent stated calmly.

"Oh really? And why would they hunt down one of their own?" Nanaki tilted his head.

"It's a long tale. Surely we can explain over some food? We haven't eaten in a few days, and the two in a coma need to be out of the heat." Vincent tried to reason. "If you feel unsafe with us after we explain, we'll gladly be on our way so long as you supply us for the journey."

Nanaki stared at Sephiroth and Cloud respectively. His eyes seemed to linger on the blonde, and then it hit him. Then his gaze was on Genesis, and the same shock was on his features.

"I didn't realize I was in the presence of two guardians. If what you say is true, then follow me." Nanaki turned and led the way.

 _He's sensitive to know when he's in the presence of a guardian?_

 ** _If I recall, he's a native to Cosmo Canyon. They are known to be very intelligent and understand the planet better than the humans._**

 _But he didn't immediately recognize he was in the presence of them._

 ** _Maybe he's young._**

Vincent agreed, and followed after Nanaki. Reluctantly, Genesis followed as he carried Sephiroth. Tifa followed beside Zack, ready to steady him if he needed help carrying Cloud. And a good twenty minutes later they reached their destination.

Zack volunteered to watch over Sephiroth and Cloud. He deeply cared for them, and he didn't feel like hearing the events that were still fresh in his mind. He felt Genesis and Vincent would be better at explaining anyway, and he was glad Tifa just wandered about, taking in the strange sights.

He couldn't fault her for her hatred against the general, but he felt she would have influenced Nanaki to drive them out. Zack sighed as he placed cold wash cloths over their foreheads, grateful for the large tent offered for the comatose pair.

At one point, an old lady checked up on them.

"What are you doing here all by yourself? Why won't you join us to lunch?"

"Oh! I was uh...taking care of these two." Zack was caught by surprise. "And...well, I want to be sure they'll be okay first."

"How are the couple fairing? I heard you lot got into some trouble." She inquired, and Zack was red in the face.

"Actually, I don't think they're a couple...?"

"Of course they are! They're soul bonded, I can sense it. It's strong, so they must have recently shown their souls to each other." The old woman smiled, and Zack blinked.

"What do you mean, like...their memories, and everything?" He was curious, remembering something Aerith once explained to him.

"Yes. They exposed everything they had hidden from everyone else to each other. Can't you sense their bond? It's strong, I haven't felt a bond this strong in a long time. Maybe they're Gaia blessed."

"Uh...Gaia blessed?" Zack was unfamiliar with the term.

"Means they were meant to be." She clarified.

"Oh...well maybe? I mean...as soon as I met Cloud, I had this sense he would help Sephiroth somehow. And so far he's been the one to help him more than the rest of us could." Zack ran a hand through his hair.

He honestly felt that this was all too sudden. A proper relationship took time to build and gain trust. Then again, Sephiroth wasn't a normal individual. And neither was Cloud, but that didn't mean they shouldn't slow down and adjust to the sudden changes brought upon them only after a few days of knowing each other.

"See? It means they were Gaia blessed. And I believe they will be fine. Their bond is strong, and I don't think they want to hear you have taken care of them to the point of collapse, so why don't you come outside and eat with the rest of us?"

Zack's gaze lingered on his friends a moment longer. She had a point, and he knew Sephiroth would reprimand him, and Cloud would be guilty and upset. And then Zack thought of Aerith.

 _She would be unhappy most of all. She would remind me I need to take care of myself. Then praise me for being a good friend._

With that, Zack made up his mind. He left to join everyone else to lunch. But not before he skillfully made it where Cloud and Sephiroth were holding hands. The moment he left the tent, their fingers tightened as if afraid to let go.

The next morning they both woke up.


	8. Living Legacies

Death: Here's an easier chapter after the rollercoaster that was the previous one. Actually, the last two were rollercoasters, but chapter seven was a more so.

Chapter Eight Living Legacies

=3=

Cloud weakly left the tent. He was delighted to see Sephiroth was all right, but he felt compelled to do something. He stood outside the tent and looked up into the sky.

 _Brother...I vaguely remember your words. You sacrificed yourself, didn't you? But...I don't understand._

Cloud had the last few memories of his brother's before he made the sacrifice. He had the memory of Cirrus playing a trick with Jenova, and therefore he helped her wipe out Nibelheim.

His thoughts, feelings, all of it, Cloud remembered it even though he wasn't there. It was strange to have the last menory of his twin, but he supposed it was his way to have the final laugh. After all, Cirrus used Cloud's hands to murder innocent people.

 _Or maybe it was to remember when he last spoke to me. I don't know, but I won't forget. How can I forget you, Cirrus? You're my brother, my twin, my other half._

Now Cloud felt really lost. He couldn't sense his twin, but he wasn't in his body anymore. He didn't know soul bonds could sacrifice themselves for the host body to survive, but maybe Cirrus had been a special case.

(You're not alone, remember this.) Sephiroth had heard the ponderings, and he exited the tent to stand next to Cloud.

(I know. I lost my brother, and I gained at least four people for the loss. It's just...I've never been without him, it's weird, and kind of scary.) Cloud admitted, there was nothing to hide from Sephiroth now.

(Give it time.) Sephiroth advised.

"Spike! Seph! You're both awake!" Zack ran to them, engulfing both into a tight group hug. "You guys had me worried you'd never wake up!"

"In the future, please refrain from embracing me like this ever again." Sephiroth was uncomfortable and feeling claustrophobic.

"Can't breathe..." Cloud gasped, and Zack withdrew.

"Oops! Sorry, guys. But seriously, you had me worried. Glad to see you both up and walking again after all the shit that happened." The young man ran a hand through blonde spikes affectionately.

"Hey, Seph! Your eyes changed! They're no longer cat eyes! They're...actually normal!" Zack noticed when he stared at the general.

Cloud looked up at him and gasped. Zack was right, the pupils were _normal_. At Sephiroth's confusion, Cloud sent a mental image, confirming Zack's observation.

(It must have been you sucked a little bit of my blood? Or maybe when Jenova was destroyed?) Cloud guessed.

(I suppose we'll never know.) Sephiroth was beside himself.

"Infinite in mystery, is the gift of the goddess. I'm amazed you two awoken so fast, it's only been about three days since the incident." Genesis didn't approach as he normally would, his eyes lingered on Sephiroth first before gradually switching to the blonde guardian.

(He's jealous of you.) Sephiroth immediately concluded.

Cloud didn't have to ask why. Given their previous relationship, Genesis was still sore about the prospect of someone else had the chance to see all of Sephiroth, behind the mask.

"It's been three days? And we're at...Cosmo Canyon?" Cloud had finally taken in his surroundings, and he recognized the rock formations anywhere.

"Ah, I see that you have been here previously. Too bad it was before I was born, otherwise I would have given you a proper greeting." An unfamiliar voice said.

Cloud looked down and couldn't help but stare.

"My name is Nanaki. I understand you are one of the guardians, traveling with another guardian and a few friends. Should any of you need my services, I would gladly help."

"Thank you, Nanaki. I look forward to getting to know you more. First, can someone inform me the aftermath of the reactor?" Cloud glanced at his other companions.

"...According to Genesis, Jenova was destroyed." Vincent crossed his arms.

"According? Do you honestly doubt my word, _Turk_?" Genesis bristled, now on the defensive.

"I trust the puppy, as you call him, more than you." Vincent boldly stated, and Genesis held back from roasting the man.

"Zack? What happened?" Sephiroth was beginning to lose patience.

"Well, we got to the back room by slicing the door down. And well...we found her. Genesis began to first cut her to pieces then threw them into the mako inside the reactor. Then we burned down the reactor." Zack explained, running a hand through his hair.

"See? She's gone. Job was handled." Genesis glared at the ex-Turk.

"So why did you want to say something earlier when you two came back from the reactor?" Vincent ignored the guardian's little game.

"Well...the reactor is drawing mako from the planet, right? What if...what if the body parts went to different places on the planet, due to the mako? I dunno, it's just a weird theory, maybe it's nothing to worry about." Zack shrugged, nervously smiling.

"I don't sense her. So she must be gone." Sephiroth stated, easing the atmosphere.

"Well, then that's that. We should start planning out our next move." Genesis was ready to drop the matter.

(Ask to speak alone with him.) Cloud encouraged.

(But...after all that's happened?)

(Better now than never. Plus, I kind of need to address something to Vincent.)

"Genesis...may I speak with you alone?" The silver general was nervous.

"You...actually want to speak to me?" Genesis hasn't expected this, and while there was glee in his voice, he was also cautious.

"You're one of my closest friends, or course I want to speak to you. There are some things I need to get off my chest." Sephiroth's words had the former commander hooked.

"Let's go for a walk, then." Genesis turned to a path higher up the canyon, but stopped when two black wings protruded from Sephiroth's back.

"How about we fly?" Sephiroth challenged with a smirk.

"You got yourself a deal, general." Genesis playfully replied, his own wing stretched out far.

The two were gone in a flash, and Cloud felt envious of them. He always dreamed of flying, the freedom of being in the air must be liberating. He watched as they become specs in the sky.

"Man, I wish I had wings." Zack sighed under his breath.

"Me too." Cloud admitted.

"So uh...what now? I don't know how long they will take. I mean...you're not mad at Sephiroth, are you?" Zack questioned, eyeing his friend curiously.

"Why would I be mad?" Cloud tilted his head.

"They might have left to uh...make out? I mean nothing against all that, but you and Sephiroth have a stronger soul bond, right?" The puppy blushed, unused to this sort of talk.

"They're not going to make out. Even if they did, I won't be mad. I'll be hurt, but not mad. We only just met, so...I can't really compete with Genesis." Cloud shrugged, suddenly feeling a heaviness in his chest.

(Stop worrying. Too much has happened between Genesis and I, there's no saving a broken and dead relationship.)

(But...he's prettier than me, and you two have history together.) Cloud didn't understand why he was insecure. It wasn't like he was going out with the general or anything.

(We clash more than anything else, Cloud.)

(So...what does that make us, then?)

(Would you like to be in a relationship with me?)

Cloud thought about it. He was blushing so bright, Zack noticed. The puppy couldn't hold back tackling and hugging him tightly. Cloud squaked as they nearly fell on top of Nanaki, who skillfully leaped out of their way.

"Zack! What was that for? We almost squished our host!" Cloud squirmed.

"I can't help it! You're just a cute little chocobo head! If I weren't taken, I'd definitely tap your cute ass." Zack pulled away and winked at the blonde.

Cloud was as red as Vincent's cape.

"Wait...what!?" The guardian was at a loss for words.

"Don't tell her I said that, okay? She may be the sweetest thing around, but she'll skin me alive if she found out! Anyways, didn't you know? I swing both ways, kiddo." Zack laughed as he helped other to his feet.

"No, of course I wouldn't tell her! Women are scary when they feel threatened! My mother could knock a big man down back in her day." Cloud shivered when he remembered witnessing his mother manhandling a big and burly man all because he groped her butt.

"Sheesh, sounds like she was an impressive woman! I would have loved to meet her if she were still around. Anyway, now that we've established we're gay friends, what now?" Zack casually slung a hand over the blonde's shoulder.

 _Well I was going to talk to Vincent...but maybe later._ Cloud searched for the man and couldn't find him.

(Sephiroth?) He hated the idea of interrupting something vital.

(Yes, Cloud.) The general replied quickly.

(To answer your question, yes. But...can we take this slow?) Cloud grew nervous, afraid of rejection.

(Nothing would please me more.)

Cloud smiled, his face lighting up. He didn't notice Zack staring, or that the he was fighting off an erection and emotions flooding through him as he shook his head. Zack fought against his own inner turmoil.

 _He's just a friend. I can't do that to Aerith, she'll find out somehow and would never forgive me. Maybe I'm seriously sex deprived or something._

Zack didn't know what this was, but he hoped it would pass soon. Should Cloud and Sephiroth hook up, he didn't want to make anything awkward between everyone. Plus, he already promised himself to Aerith.

"Hey um...so you gonna tell me what happened at Nibelheim? They told me what happened, but I need to hear your end." Tifa approached the two young men.

"It's a long story." Cloud stated, and she shrugged.

"And? We've got all day."

Cloud began to retell everything that he remembered. He even included the last memory of Cirrus, as well as his brother's last words. He answered all questions Tifa had, and he was patient with her. He sensed a great sorrow from her, and he understood why.

At the end of his story, Tifa forgave him.

"I forgive you. I thought it was you who killed them, but Vincent pointed out your swords are different than your brother's. I guess I can forgive Sephiroth, it wasn't really him who did that. But...I don't know about your brother." Tifa was honest, at least.

"It's okay. Even if you don't forgive him, I do. In the end he sacrificed himself so I can live without the taint of Jenova. I believe that is his redemption." Cloud couldn't blame her.

 _I'll remember you forever, Cirrus._

=3=

Sephiroth and Genesis didn't return unti nearly nightfall. Sephiroth seemed exhausted, which was a strange thought to everyone. Genesis, although obviously hurt and had recently finished crying his heart out, seemed better than earlier.

"So what should we do about our next move?" Cloud had been pondering this all day, when he wasn't answering questions.

"I've been thinking, it might be best if Sephiroth and Zack returned to ShinRa for a while." As soon as Genesis said this, he was bombarded with exclamations.

"What! Why? After all that's happened?" Tifa glared, nearly spilling her dinner.

"But what about my cute little chocobo? I don't wanna leave him and hear he was injured because of you, Gen!" Zack pulled Cloud into a one sided hug.

"Zack!" Cloud yelped, spilling his bowl.

"Opps...sorry, Spike." Zack let go and handed the blonde his bowl. Cloud accepted it, confused as he watched Zack pick up the one that was dropped and went to clean it before adding more soup.

"Who says he's going to stay with me?" Genesis quirked an eyebrow, taking note of Zack's unusual behavior.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Sephiroth was now intrigued.

"Okay, so if you two return, you guys don't return alone. Say something like Cloud saved the puppy or something equally as believable."

"Wouldn't that put him on the target list of suspicious people to ShinRa?" Vincent concerned, seemingly appearing out of nowhere from the shadows.

"Yes, but if he plays his cards right, then the three of them are able to be our inside men. Cloud keeps the Turks busy by playing cat and mouse, so Seph and the puppy are free to figure out if ShinRa has any information about who we're looking for." Genesis countered, earning a subtle glare from the ex-Turk.

"Who is currently leader of the Turks?"

"Veld, I believe. Although if you want to be technical, Tseng is the leader in everything but paper. Veld is too stubborn to step down and retire, not with an eco-terrorist group on the rise." Sephiroth answered.

"I remember Veld very well. He's not so easily fooled, once something has drawn his attention." Vincent wasn't liking this plan more and more. "Why do you think this is a good idea?"

"Sephiroth is too easily recognizable. If ShinRa believes he's turned against the company, what do you think will happen?" Genesis for once was being patient.

(What did you say to him? He's calmer than before.) Cloud glanced up at the general.

(I told him if he's to take his job as guardian seriously, he needs to let go of his anger.) Sephiroth smirked.

"A manhunt, I assume." Vincent concluded.

"Exactly. Right now, even if ShinRa is strained with the War in Wutai, and Hollander making his inventions turn against ShinRa, they still have enough resources to take us out." Genesis knew he was right, and a part of him was delighted to see Vincent give in.

"All right. And what will the rest of us do? I thought I was supposed to help locate the Ancient?" Vincent turned his gaze to Cloud.

"You still get to. After Cloud settles in Midgar, you can sneak in and start your search. This way you can also give him tips on how to keep the Turks on their toes."

"And what will you be doing?"

"I will continue to be a nuisance to ShinRa. The more distractions, the better. At the same time, I'm going to see if I can gain the trust of this eco-terrorist group Seph mentioned earlier." Genesis was feeling quite pleased with himself.

"It...could work. It's really complicated, but I think it can work." Cloud was in awe.

"Wow, Gen. You really thought this through." Zack admired.

"There's just one problem. Cloud doesn't have any papers. No birth certificate, no background history, even if he mentioned his parents names they won't be found in records the Turks have at their disposal." Vincent found one flaw. "It would drive the Turks to take drastic measures against him."

"In that case, you can produce fake history. There is a base not too far from here, and while Genesis creates a distraction you can sneak into one of the ShinRa computers and provide the necessary background history. I can give you the codes to get in, but I can only promise an hour before someone notices me in the town." Sephiroth offered, and Vincent stared as he deeply considered.

"Wait, so we're not going to Midgar?" Zack was perplexed.

"Where we're going is closer than Midgar. The journey would be too long, and after that length of time the Turks and many higher ups would be highly suspicious of us. At least going to the base, they would all be too relieved of my safe return." Sephiroth elaborated.

"Especially when I'm the distraction." Genesis added with a pleased lecherous smile.

"What do you say Vincent?" Cloud asked the man, he needed to know he was all right with this plan.

"...Then I'll do it." Vincent finally agreed. Although the plan wasn't sound, it was the best they had.

"But I'm going to need a lot of information about you, Cloud. If I'm going to make a background history, it has to be believable."

"That's fine. We can start in the morning on the way out." Cloud nodded, grateful the tension in the air was almost nonexistent.

"Um...excuse me? What about me?" Tifa raised a hand, she faltered when all eyes turned to her.

"What about you?" Genesis scowled.

"Gen, be nice. Her home was just destroyed." Zack glared.

"You sound like Angeal." Genesis hissed back.

"Well, he was my mentor!" Zack stood up. "Just because you were his childhood friend, doesn't mean you're special."

"The same can be said to you, puppy. And you were the one who killed him." The former commander spat.

In a flash, Zack was ready to unleash his fury at Genesis. Cloud was a blur of motion as he stepped in between. He blocked Zack's punch with one arm, while his other prevented Genesis from retaliating.

"Enough! Both of you, this is not the time for fighting! Remember we're guests here." Cloud reminded them. "And like it or not, we all have to work together. We just overcame the easy part, now it's time for the hard part of what we have to do."

"Taking care of Jenova while possessing Sephiroth was easy?" Genesis raised an eyebrow.

"No! I mean...you know what I meant!" The blonde stuttered.

"What he means is, all of our lives are in danger here. Unlike you, Genesis, each of us have to tread very carefully in order to not mess up the plan you set us up for." Sephiroth clarified, stepping closer. His presence made Zack withdraw, but he still continued to heatedly glare at the former commander.

"Exactly, Genesis. So cut the high and mighty shit, and stop using Angeal against me. Remember, he gave me his legacy, not you." Zack pointed at his broadsword.

Genesis had a swirl of emotions in his eyes, the storm inside him raging. Before he could muster the chance to respond, Zack turned and walked away. Sephiroth put a hand on Cloud's lower back. Cloud was surprised by the action, but didn't object.

"Follow him, he tends to attract trouble wherever he goes."

It was enough encouragement Cloud needed and left to catch up with his friend. As he left, he overheard Sephiroth politely addressing Tifa.

"As for you, you are free to do what you wish. You can either aid us, or move on with your life. The choice is yours to make."

"Well...I'd like to help, but I don't know how."

Cloud smiled to himself. He knew his instinct was right about Tifa. Cloud continued on to follow Zack up the path. He found him sitting on the edge of a cliff, looking up at the sky.

"So...are you and Sephiroth going to be a thing?" Zack seemed strangely sad when he turned to stare at Cloud.

"Do you mean a relationship? I mean...he asked me earlier, and I agreed as long as we take it slow. Why do you ask?" Cloud sat down next to him.

 _What's with him all of a sudden?_

Without warning Zack wrapped an arm around him, pulling Cloud closer. Suddenly this felt almost too deep and personal for friends. All the same Cloud didn't object.

"Do you honestly feel that way towards him? I'm asking to be sure he's not pressuring you. He may be my friend, but I'm looking out for you, Spike."

"Yeah, I'm attracted to him. Honestly, I've been attracted to him since he got me out of the mako crystal." Cloud answered without hesitation.

"And why look out for me? I can handle myself. You've known him longer than you've known me."

"Simple. I don't have to protect Seph, he can do so on his own. But you...you remind me of a younger me, back when Angeal was alive. And let me tell you, the closer you get to Seph and Gen, the more hardships there will be, trust me." Zack leaned so his face was buried in soft blonde spikes.

"I'm aware of this. Cirrus was the same. And now he's gone."

"Gone? As in for real gone?" Zack was in shock.

"Yeah. He sacrificed himself so that I can survive Jenova's invasion."

Zack didn't know how to respond. He supposed he should say his condolences, but he honestly didn't like Cirrus, so his words would be forced. And he had a feeling Cloud would sense the lack of sincerity. After a few more minutes of silence, Zack spoke up.

"Cloud, what are your dreams?"

"Huh?" Cloud pulled away enough to stare at Zack.

"What is your ultimate dream that drives you?" Zack elaborated, as he looked up at the stars.

"I...honestly don't know. Growing up, I wanted to be the best guardian I could be. But now...I'm lost. Without Cirrus, and without the Goddess directly guiding me, I don't know what my dreams are."

"Okay, then think of something you want to happen and make that your dream." Zack suggested, his gaze turned to Cloud, who was now searching the stars.

"I want...I want peace." Cloud confessed.

"That's a good dream. Embrace it, and whatever you do, protect your honor." Zack ruffled the blonde spikes.

"What is your dream then?" Cloud laughed, squirming to get away from the hand messing with his hair.

"Mine? To be a hero!" Zack stood, grinning ear to ear, hands at his hips.

Cloud couldn't help but laugh. He doubled over, holding his sides. He hadn't expected that answer, so it shocked him. Then again, this was Zack.

"Hey! What's so funny? Why does everyone laugh at me when they hear my dream..." He faltered, and Cloud reined in his laughter.

"Sorry, it caught me off guard. I didn't mean to laugh!" Cloud was now chuckling.

"Am I really not cut out to be a hero?" Zack slouched in defeat.

"You're my hero." Cloud stood up, face beaming as he smiled.

Zack stared in a mix of shock and awe. He was so overwhelmed that he couldn't help himself. He grabbed a hold of Cloud's face and pulled him into a kiss. The blonde was too shocked to push him away, let alone think, the sudden action was out of the blue. Just as quickly as he kissed, Zack pulled away, grinning ear to ear. He winked at the puzzled blonde.

"Had to do that at least just once, Spike! Don't worry, it wasn't anything romantic, just had to get it out of my system. Oh, and don't tell Seph or my girl, got it?" Zack whispered the last bit.

(If he meant nothing of it, I'll let it pass. Just this once. If he does it again I'll personally sishkabob him.) Sephiroth warned, and Cloud paled.

"Sephiroth already knows but he's willing to let this go. Once." Cloud relayed, and the poor lieutenant groaned.

"Well, guess that's better than dead. Anyway, Cloud?"

"Hm?" The blonde blinked.

"Thanks. For everything." Zack's trademark grin appeared, and Cloud mirrored with a smile of his own.

"No problem."


	9. Aftermath of Nibelheim

Death: Beware of plot bunnies.

Chapter Nine Aftermath of Nibelheim

=3=

Tseng was having anything but a good day. He accompanied Professor Hojo to Nibelheim, or what was left of it. The emergency report from the reactor wasn't immediately brought to anyone's attention until three days after the fact. And so on the early morning of the fourth day after the emergency signal was made, three helicopters arrived at their destination.

And this meant whatever important critical clues where General Sephiroth and Lieutenant Zack Fair were most likely gone. Tseng, although here on protocal, was internally worrying over the elite SOLDIERs. Sephiroth could very well handle his own, but what of Zack? Tseng hated to bring the bad news to Aerith, should the worst case happen.

They reached the charred remains of the town. Tseng pulled the helicopter to a safe landing, as the professor wanted a better look of the area. The other two helicopters landed as well, and Infantrymen scoured the area for any signs of monsters.

 _This was all ShinRa could afford to send with us. If a horde of monsters come at us now, we won't have the strength to fight them off._

Tseng caught the gaze of Reno, the usual aloof Turk was serious and on guard. Good, it meant he was taking this job seriously, at least. Tseng made his way over to the pair.

"Reno, Rude, you two stay here with a few Infantrymen. See what you can find any clue as to what happened." Tseng sternly gave the order.

"Yo, I don't mean to point out the obvious, ya know, but this looks like it was burned to the torch." To further prove his statement, Reno dug his shoe into the ground, and found that it was a thick layer of ashes before he found soil.

"There's nothin' left, boss." Reno stated.

"I recall seeing a few buildings left standing, including ShinRa Manor." Tseng sighed, resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Reno, let's go." Rude was one of the very few who understood Tseng, while having the patience to deal with Reno.

In a way, Rude acted as a bridge between the two men who were so drastically different they could clash. And the clash would have very dire consequences on both their ends, so once more Tseng was grateful Rude was free to sign up for this mission.

 _I might make those two as partners in the field._

On a later date, right now Tseng had a job to do.

"All right, all right. We'll radio in if somethin' comes up. Yo, guards with the weird lookin' helmets, we're splittin' up." Reno had no qualms making jabs at the Infantrymen.

Tseng wished he had reconsidered Cissinei, but he couldn't ignore his gut feeling to not bring her to this mission. As a Turk, ignoring one's instincts could be fatal. Tseng moved to stand next to Hojo.

"You sure they're capable on their own? Whatever burned this village, and quite also probably destroyed the reactor could still be lurking." Hojo sneered at the Turk.

 _He looks at us like trash. Just because we're not placed under his experiments like SOLDIER, doesn't mean we're weak._

"They are more than qualified for this job." Tseng stated coldly.

"Hmph. We'll see about that." Hojo made his way to the helicopter he rode in earlier. "Let's not waste anymore time and have a look at the reactor."

Tseng was definitely not having a good day.

Reno didn't even turn as one of the helicopters were airborne and left. Behind him, Rude gave the orders to the Infantrymen to guard outside the gate, while a few others were sent to explore the area in pairs.

The redhead waited for Rude as he stared at the manor. It was downright creepy, left to rot after abandoned some years back. It was the stuff of nightmares, really.

"Yo, Rude. Do we really have to go in there?" Reno had a bad feeling.

"We need to see if there's any clues in here. Look, the lock was taken off. Which means..."

"...Somebody's been in here." Reno finished, staring at the broken rusted lock on the ground.

"And recently, judging by the footprints. Must have been...three, four days old?" Rude calculated.

"Let's just get this over and done with. This place gives me the creeps, yo." Reno opened the door and walked in, Rude at his heels.

The front room seemed normal, save for a large hole near the stairs. Reno cautiously made his way further in, noting the wood was unstable due to years of neglect.

"Follow the footprints. Where they stepped, they didn't fall in." Reno carefully tredded, and the other Turk silently followed.

Upon reaching the stairway and up the second floor, there were only two directions to go. Without needing to say anything the pair split up, Reno turning left and Rude to the right. The redhead stopped short when he reached some kind of lab.

 _Okay...now this is getting freaky._

A fight had taken place here. Glass shattered everywhere, papers strewn about, dried blood littered the floor, and there were holes along the walls and floorboards. Judging by the black residue of gunpowder, they were evidence a gun had been used.

 _How the hell can a gun make that big of a hole? A double barrel can't compare to this. Unless it was a triple?_

Reno pulled out his weapon, extending it. The redhead cautiously moved step by step into the lab until he reached the middle of it. It seemed as if whoever or whatever had a fight here was gone. Reno relaxed, and began to piece together what had happened.

"So...someone was readin this book, it was dropped, as if someone was holdin it." Reno picked up the book in question, and grimaced.

"The hell is this gibberish?" He didn't understand a lick of whatever language this was.

"Anyway...so someone was standing here, reading. Then...from over there, someone attacked." Reno turned, noting the footprints changed direction to the other side of the room.

"Huh?" Reno calculated the distance, and realized there was only one sword he knew that could cover such a long distance.

"Sephiroth...?" Reno was confused. "Why would he attack? So...was this Zack? No...wait, the footprints don't match. These boots aren't standard ShinRa issued, and they're a little smaller. So, who the hell did he attack and why?"

"Sephiroth was the one who attacked?" Rude appeared by the door, making Reno jump.

"Yo! Give me a fuckin' heart attack, why don't ya!" The redhead nearly dropped the book.

"The other side was nothing but bedrooms." Rude looked over the room, and with a sinking feeling he came to the same conclusion as Reno. "Only one sword can reach that distance."

"Yeah, and he wasn't attacking Zack. Whoever it was, was able to read this gibberish, and has smaller feet." Reno waved the book.

"And looks like they held their own against him." Rude noted with surprise.

"Pssh, got stabbed at least once or twice in the process." Reno pointed at the bloodstains.

"Someone used a gun. So...there were three people here. Zack doesn't use a gun, so he wasn't here." Rude studied the oddly shaped prints. They were somehow able to leap a fair amount of distance, and quite agile despite the small space.

"If he wasn't here...then where was he?" Reno idly circled an odd form in the floor. He realized by the outline, Sephiroth had someone pinned down. He found a perfectly preserved handprint.

Reno took out his PHS and snapped a photo. He carefully placed his left hand next to it, noting the hand was only a little smaller than his own. He snapped another photo for the reference. He pocketed his PHS, as he picked up the book again. For some reason he wasn't willing to part with it.

 _Whoever can read this, was who the General attacked._ Reno reasoned.

"Hey, what's with the weird stances changing? At first, whoever Sephiroth attacked, was right handed. But after he managed to push the General off, he switched to his left." Reno frowned at the change.

"Maybe the swordsman was ambidextrous?" Rude guessed, never straying from one of the holes in the wall.

"Yeah but seems kinda weird to not use it for his advantage if he was, right? Changin' stances means the General had to change tactics of both offense and defense." The redhead wasn't sure where he was going, but as he spoke his observation out loud it made sense.

"Hm. Maybe he needed to out of necessity, it looks like the General wounded his dominant shoulder." Rude noticed the placement of the bloodstains meant _Masamune_ pierced a shoulder.

"Maybe you're right." Reno lost his theory, shrugging.

"This has to be a triple barrel."

"You noticed it, too, huh?" Reno wanted to say more, but the radio at their hips came to life.

At first it was static, but then came the screams.

"This is Rude, do you copy?" The bald Turk was first to answer. "State your positions"

 _"We're - We're by a house! Outskirts gaggh!"_

"House? Do ya think that's the other one Tseng saw on the way in?" Reno frowned, suspicious of another house that managed to survive the burning.

"Hello? Do you copy? What's attacking you?" Rude was answered with static.

Outside they heard guns firing, then a different voice was heard. The man was panicking as he reported.

 _"Whatever attacked them is closing on us out front! We're shooting but nothing is slowing it down!"_

In an instant the Turks were on the run. Reno was faster, and without even missing a beat when a floorboard cracked underneath his weight in the front room Reno stated balanced. He reached the door and flung it open. Without even bothering to take in the scene before him Reno bolted to the gate. He reached it just as Rude reached the front door.

Reno didn't have time to study the dead bodies when he was suddenly tackled to the ground. Breath knocked out of him, Reno realized too late his weapon had gone flying. Legs straddled his hips, and Reno gasped. He _really_ hoped the other won't move their hips. He opened his eyes and gasped.

Feline green eyes stared at him like a meal.

 _Oh, fuck._

=3=

Just as predicted, Mt. Nibel Reactor was destroyed. Even four days since its demise, the remains were still burning. Tseng carefully guided the helicopter to land at a safe enough distance. Not even a second later Hojo left to inspect the damage.

Tseng took his time to ensure everything was in order as he killed the engine. Assured everything was all right, Tseng finally stepped out to catch up with the professor. He refrained from covering his nose as the putrid smell of melting metal and mako hit him.

"Are there any footage from before it was destroyed?" Hojo inquired.

"No. This reactor wasn't up to date as the others. And the workers that have been here to update security and maintenance disappeared without a trace." Hence why Sephiroth and Zack were here to investigate.

"It wouldn't surprise me if that failed First Class had a hand in this." Hojo referred Genesis Rhapsodos.

"That's a heavy accusation without proof." Tseng crossed his arms.

"Then who do you think can fight General Sephiroth and the lieutenant, then proceed to destroy the reactor?" Hojo sneered.

"I haven't seen any evidence of Hollander's work. The last time Genesis Rhapsodos destroyed a village, it was his hometown. He had a reason to destroy it. And he had Hollander's help to hack our systems and our weapons open fired." Tseng pointed out. When Hojo didn't respond, the Turk continued.

"Here? There's nothing for him, and none of our weapons were responsible for this destruction."

"Hmm. Good point, it's worth considering. But what if those two had a falling out? I'll still have Rhapsodos on top of the list, as there's no one else to consider at the current moment." Hojo also had a point.

"So what do we do from here?"

"The obvious. Locate General Sephiroth and his lieutenant. We very well can't get much more information from burnt down buildings." Hojo shrugged, not even at all concerned for the missing SOLDIERs well-being.

Tseng's pocket came to life. He excused himself and stepped away, answering his phone. He read the caller was Rude.

"Yes, Rude."

 _"There's been an incident."_

Of bloody course. Something usually went down in these missions.

"What's the damage?" Tseng sighed.

 _"All the grunts on our end are dead. Reno and I are fine, something attacked the grunts while we inspected the manor. We arrived too late."_

This time Tseng couldn't hold back pinching the bridge of his nose, but it was no use for his headache. Screw bad day, this was a really fucked up day.

"Head back to your chopper. If it attacks again take to the air."

 _"Yes, sir."_

He hung up and turned to Hojo.

"We have to leave. There's been an attack, and we are not strong enough force to protect you."

"This is why I prefer SOLDIERs as opposed to Turks." Hojo muttered, and Tseng refrained from knocking the man out.

=3=

At first, Reno thought it was Sephiroth. But then it hit him the face was different, and the height was smaller. Hair, although silver, was spiked in all directions. Strands in the back were long enough to veil around the baby face, cutting off Reno's vision from everything so all he could focus on was him.

 _Don't. Move._ Reno tensed, as his natural instinct told him not to move. And even though he desperately wanted to fight, the predatory look overrode his urge. He could practically hear his own heartbeat in his ears as he stared into hungry eyes.

"You're...pretty." It said. Reno gulped, the voice was definitely masculine despite the appearance.

 _Okay...he hasn't killed me. Yet._

"Such pretty red hair. Like blood, but far more prettier." A pale hand reached up to wild bangs. Reno blinked as the figure leaned on one side, and for the first time he noticed a wound in the chest, as if someone aimed for the heart but barely missed.

It was a few days old, but for some reason it wasn't healing properly. The wound was festering and bleeding. Reno was amazed the man was still awake from the incredible loss of blood. Without thinking he raised a hand to apply gentle pressure to help stop the bleeding, and the silver stranger hissed, but otherwise didn't object.

"I like you. Maybe I should give you a gift." There was a smile, and Reno found it really creepy. He shivered when a finger traced the red markings on his cheeks. It was one of those touches lovers used, only they weren't lovers, and Reno had no clue on who this was.

"Reno!" Rude had finally snapped out of the strange sight. He cautiously moved closer, but dared not approach any closer than five feet.

The trance was broken between Reno and the silver stranger. A strange black blade materialized, Reno didn't have the time to study it when everything happened too fast. The pale face leaned closer, and whispered into his ear that sent his skin crawling.

"I'll grant you my gift later, my lovely."

Black leathery wings sprouted from the stranger's back. Reno stared, bewildered, and then a heartbeat later the figure was airborne. A few seconds later he was gone. As soon as he was gone and out of sight Reno sat up and gasped loudly. He hadn't realized he had been holding his breath during most of that encounter.

"What - what the - _flying fuck_ \- was THAT!" Reno was in complete shock.

"Whatever he was, or whom, at least you're not dead." Rude helped the redhead to his feet.

"But what the hell was that about!? He...he looked like the General! What the fuck! And what the hell was he on about a gift? The actual fuck, yo!" Reno was understandably freaking out.

"I don't know. But I can say, he's left handed, looks extroadinarily like General Sephiroth, and has a thing for redheads." Rude stated, and the other Turk was so red in the face he nearly matched his own hair.

"We don't ever speak of this! I'll be the laughing stock of ShinRa Turks!" Reno flustered.

"As in Hojo or Tseng?" The other quipped.

"Everyone!" Reno exclaimed.

"At the very least we should tell Tseng." Rude crossed his arms.

"...Fine. But _only_ Tseng!" The redhead relented, knowing that the incident was too important not to withhold.

"I'll inform Tseng there's been an incident. Don't go wandering off." Rude chided, pulling out his PHS.

"Like I want to go anywhere after that shit." The redhead muttered to himself.

He absently replayed the incident over in his head as Rude talked on the phone. Reno was going over every little detail in his head, and he realized many things at once.

For one, the figure had been shy of average height. Reno wasn't hundred percent sure, but the silver stranger was very close to the imprint of someone of the same build and height in the lab. He also realized Rude was right, the man had been left handed. The sword that appeared out of nowhere appeared in his left hand.

And then Reno thought of the ghost of a touch to his face. His own hand retraced the movement, his mind was focused on that one moment to realize what his hand was doing.

 _His skin was soft. And surprisingly gentle for someone who killed without remorse. His hand was..._

Just _slightly_ smaller than his own. Reno didn't even have to pull out the picture reference, he remembered the detail very well. Reno twirled around and grabbed Rude, who just hung up, by the shoulders.

"Sephiroth attacked whoever that was!" Reno exclaimed.

"...What?" Rude raised an eyebrow.

"Look, I know it's a long shot, but he had the same height and build as the imprints in the manor!" Reno was too excited to contain himself.

"...I can see how you came to that conclusion. However, the imprint showed whoever the General was fighting had short hair." Rude wasn't agreeing, but he wasn't disregarding Reno's theory either.

"Okay so maybe not in the lab. He had a wound with the same width as the General's personal sword, so they had to have fought. And somehow, _somehow_ he held his own. He couldn't be a SOLDIER, the only other high ranking who came here was Zack."

"That doesn't explain what happened to General Sephiroth or Lieutenant Fair." Rude stated, and Reno felt his excitement crash down.

"...At least give me some credit, man. You're killin' the mood."

"We have to get back to the chopper. Tseng called the retreat." Rude casually made his way down the path.

"Why can't we see the other house?" Reno inquired as he grabbed the damned book and his weapon before catching up with the bald Turk.

"Orders are orders."

"Right. About that. Don't forget later we have to tell Tseng the whole story." All he had in response was a curt nod.

Just as Reno sat in the pilots seat of his baby, Rude's phone went off. He answered on the second ring.

"Yes, Tseng."

 _Oh great, something happened._

Reno resisted the urge to groan as he put his headphones on and began to start up the engine. Rude sat in the co-pilot, placing his headphones on.

"So what happened?" Reno inquired.

"Dunno. Poor signal ended the call." Rude answered. The radio came alive in their headphones.

 _"Reno, Rude. Head to Junon. Genesis Rhapsodos is on the attack."_

"What about you? And what the hell we supposed to do at Junon?" Reno was waiting for the blades to be up to speed for take off.

 _"I'm taking Hojo back to Midgar. Just do what you can to help Cissinei and SOLDIERs to take Genesis down."_

"Copy that. Have a safe trip." Rude replied.

"Man oh man, this day just keeps getting weirder." Reno commented as a helicopter flew over them. They didn't have to look to see the pilot, they knew it was Tseng.

Once the other aircraft was in a safe distance, the second helicopter lifted into the air. Reno skillfully directed it to follow the other. Briefly, the two were side by side. Rude saluted to Tseng, who returned the gesture.

"See ya later, boss." Reno changed course for Junon.


	10. Point Of No Return

Death: Here we go! Some action! And more plot bunnies! The ball is rolling, guys! Woot woot! Here we go!

Chapter Ten Point Of No Return

=3=

Reno made record time to Junon. Although he wasn't sure if Rude would want to be in the same helicopter as him later, judging by how green in the face he was. Sure, Reno might have gone way too fast, but the situation in Junon called for it.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up." Rude groaned, and Reno ripped off his headphones, grabbed his weapon and bolted.

He ran to the one of the lower sectors, as that was where the activity really was. He pulled his PHS out and called Cissinei. She answered in a few rings. Good to know she was all right, at least.

"Yo! Cissi! What's the situation?" Reno could hear the screams now.

 _"Genesis Rhapsodos is trying to destroy the canon! I've just received word that General Sephiroth has returned, he's on his way to intercept Genesis as we speak."_

It took a momemt for the words to sink in.

"What? He's returned?" Maybe the situation wouldn't be as dire after all. "Wait, what about Zack?"

 _"Lt. Zack Fair is working with the Infantrymen on crowd control. But he needs help, there's too many robots on the loose."_

"Stop being so formal, I know about yer little crush, Cissi." Reno teased.

 _"Reno! He's taken! I can't interfere!"_

"I know, I can't help but tease ya." Reno figured teasing would help her get over the damned hyper active SOLDIER.

 _"Ugh! Just get down here already!"_

"Oh, _baby_. Order me around like that more often, and I'll start thinkin you're hittin on me."

 _"Reno! You're unbelievable!"_

"Oh yea, keep yellin at me just like that."

 _"Can you focus for one fucking second, Reno Sinclair!?"_

"Jeez, woman. Sorry. Ever heard of a joke? Anyway, I'll be down there in a few, I'm almost there. I'm runnin as fast as I can. I'll give Rude the heads up."

He was ecstatic. Ever since the last time he saw Aerith, she had a premonition that something happened to Zack. He didn't want to believe, but she was always right with these things. Even so he was skeptical until he heard there had been an emergency signal from Mt. Nibel Reactor four days ago.

He feared they had been four days too late.

 _"Good luck, Reno."_

"I make my own luck, Cissi."

 _"Someday, your luck's gonna run out."_

"Not me, sweet cheeks. Catch ya later, Cissi."

They hung up. Reno immediately called Rude and briefed him of the situation. The bald Turk said he will be on his way shortly, and Reno hung up. It was around this time, the redhead had finally reached the section of the chaos.

Screams, ShinRa alarms, and gunshots filled the air. It was overwhelming, and Reno felt resigned this was now considered a normal occurrence with how many times Genesis has attacked ShinRa. Just how many more times is he going to attack? This was getting ridiculous.

 _At least I can drown out the noise, now._

First, he took care of the small fry. He directed civilians when they appeared, which was few and far between. After a nice good workout of eliminating the small fry, Reno had nothing else to fight. It was almost too easy.

 _Nothin's ever too easy._

He surveyed the area. There were a few large robots a few streets down the road. Reno decided to make his way over when suddenly a roar resonated through the air. He only had enough time to turn before a gust of powerful wind knocked him off his feet.

 _Oh shit shit shit SHIT SHITSHITSHIT FUCK_

Reno hit his head hard against pavement and blacked out.

=3=

Cloud was amazed at how quickly Genesis was able to create general chaos. He, Sephiroth, Zack and Tifa hung back on the outskirts of Junon, giving at least half an hour head start for Vincent. Then again, Genesis was one of the finest SOLDIER, until his body began to degrade.

Now that he was in top form again, better than before, Genesis was quite powerful when he had the passion.

(I dread we might have to enter soon. He is having way too much fun.) Sephiroth sighed, afraid of closing the window of opportunity on Vincent.

(Let's just wait and see. If he goes too far, then we'll head inside the city.) Cloud was willing to take the chance.

His fear wasn't as bad as he thought, for they managed to wait for the half hour mark. They first entered the village that was towered over by the metal, newer city that equaled as a military base. The townspeople stared in wonder, and many recognized General Sephiroth.

He paid them no mind, instead led the way to the upper half of the city. As soon as they entered a long tunnel, Sephiroth began to relay the plan. He spoke sternly, and his rules were absolute.

"Zack, you handle the grunts and help with crowd control. If I know Genesis, he will include machines in his attack. I will be handling those as I make my move towards Genesis. Should there be more in the wake as I leave, I trust you to take care of them."

"Got it. It'll be just like last time." Zack nodded, his usual air of goofyness was replaced with all seriousness.

"There was a last time?" Tifa piped up.

"Yeah, Gen is known as the commander who abandoned ShinRa and threw temper tantrums like this." Zack explained.

"This is a temper tantrum?" The brunette shrieked.

"Eh, this is calmer than his previous attacks."

"And what about us?" Cloud blinked.

"Stick with Zack. At the very least if you come across Turks, he'll help provide a cover story." Sephiroth wasn't going to leave everything to chance. The possibility of Cloud and Tifa attracting Turks were high.

(Be wary, I can't be around to help you should you find yourself in a tight spot. The thought of you getting hurt...) Sephiroth was surprisingly showing a vulnerability Cloud hasn't seen before.

His heart fluttered at the show of trust.

(I'll be careful. You be safe, okay?)

(No one's told me that before. Then again, it doesn't need to be said to someone like me.)

(I feel like saying it anyway.)

(I..don't know what to say.) Sephiroth became nervous, feeling self conscious about his lack of social interactions.

(You don't have to. It's the thought that counts.)

As soon as they cleared the tunnel, Sephiroth left their side. It was if he disappeared in a blink of an eye. Cloud didn't panic, he could sense the general even if they weren't side by side. It was comforting, at least to Cloud.

"Let's mosey!" Zack raced to strike at some robots targeting the civilian.

"Is he always like this?" Tifa asked, as she took on a robot that aimed at the SOLDIER's back.

"Yes, he is." Cloud laughed, swinging _First Tsurugi_ at a third robot.

Within a short time, Zack was directing the grunts into a more organized unit. He had them devided into crowd control and taking down any of the small fry robots. However, soon came a giant robotic.

It was huge, shiny apple red machine made to kill. Zack was more than happy to rise to the challenge. Cloud and Tifa joined in to help, however Zack insisted otherwise.

"If there's another one coming, I need you two to take care of it! I got this one!" Zack urged, dodging bullets.

"What about you?" Tifa yelled over the gunshots.

"I'll be fine! I've taken these down before!"

"Let's do as he says." Cloud sensed the general was agreeing with his lieutenant.

The pair returned to another end of the street. Then the screams were heard. Cloud and Tifa ran towards the direction, and they came upon a cross street. On one end, was a robot, same type as the previous. Down the other street was a raging Bahamut.

"You take the robot." Cloud bolted.

"Why do you get the bigger one?" Tifa yelled after him.

"I can at least reach it!" The champion yelled back. He smiled to himself when she didn't follow, for she knew he had a point.

Cloud saw a crumpled form ahead, and the beast was readying an attack at it. The blonde sped up, grabbing the unconscious figure and rolled out of the way, using his sword to block parts of the beam that would have burned them.

The figure in his grasp came to. He stirred, in a daze.

"I'm alive...? Wha...?"

Cloud looked down. The man had bright red hair, strange markings on his face, and the uniform of a Turk. Not a well kept uniform, but Cloud recognized it from Sephiroth's memories. The redhead met his gaze, and Cloud blinked.

For a split second, the Turk seemed as if he _recognized_ him. This puzzled Cloud, for he had never met this man until now. But there was no denying the Turk staring in surprise and his face paled. Then those green eyes turned to the Bahamut above.

"Yo...we might wanna - RUN!" The Turk bolted, and Cloud rolled out of the way, narrowly escaping another blast.

A split second later as Cloud got to his feet, he was then knocked down when the Bahamut swooped in. The force of the air current it created was hard enough that when the champion hit the ground, he was stunned for several precious seconds.

His vision was blurry, and his head was swimming. The Turk was standing over him, and Cloud wondered why in the hell someone would take the time to stare at another person while a fucking Bahamut was targeting them.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Cloud grumbled, as he forced away the dizziness to better glare at the redhead.

"Well, I would. But you're just too damned cute, Blondie." The Turk snickered, his voice teasing yet nervous.

 _Why is everyone crushing on me lately?_

"And this is the thanks I get for saving your ass?" Cloud groaned as the other helped him up to his feet.

"Yeah, about that. Thanks. I owe ya one."

"A Turk oweing me a favor? I'll hold you to it." Cloud flashed a grin before charging at the Bahamut.

 _That might be just the right leverage we need._

Cloud had _First Tsurugi_ separate, and now he was holding two large pieces in either hand. He leaped up, aiming both swords at one of the legs. Bahamut screamed in pain, and Cloud gasped as he felt it. He allowed his weight to pull him down, his blades slicing as they went.

Cloud landed, and he took a moment to breathe. He had forgotten Bahamut were one with the planet. Behind him, the Turk whistled in admiration.

"That's not normal steel, is it? Nothin' ShinRa has made can slice that thick hide like butter."

"I made this special." Cloud straightened, pride swelling.

"Hold on yo, back up, you _made_ that?" The other was stunned.

"Yeah. Took me six years." Cloud rolled out of the way of another attack. He used the momentum to leap up for another attack.

He stabbed at the stomach with one blade, then went higher with the other. Cloud continue to climb up, the Bahamut writhed, and then it soared high up. The blonde champion continued his ascent, until he reached the neck.

"My name is Cloud Strife, I am Minerva's Golden Champion. It is time for you to rest in peace, my friend." Cloud breathed deep, before he struck at a weak point in the neck.

He kept repeating at the neck until a blue aura enveloped his whole body. At this, he unleashed his limit break. Six strikes later and the Bahamut was dead. The body fell, and so did Cloud with growing worry.

 _I didn't take into account of it flying so high_.

The body of the Bahamut burst into flames as it's soul returned to the lifestream. Cloud shielded his face, and luckily the flames didn't reach him. That saved him from severe burns, at least. But then he had another concern to worry about.

Such as landing. Safely.

His answer to this problem was solved when Sephiroth caught him in the air. The silver general had seen the battle from afar, and Genesis took his chance to run. Free of the fight, Sephiroth took it upon himself to save Cloud a very painful crash landing.

(I told you to be careful.) Sephiroth glared.

(I knew you would eventually save me.) Cloud laughed.

(Such prudence assumptions.)

(And yet here we are.)

Sephiroth couldn't argue against that.

The pair landed safely, and the redheaded Turk was the first to greet them. Sephiroth eyed him suspiciously, but said nothing.

"So...got a name there, Blondie?" His eyes never strayed from the blonde, despite the fact the silver general mysteriously had two extra appendages.

(He's suspicious of you.) Sephiroth concluded, a surge of powerful emotions emanated from him.

(Yes, but he owes me a favor. We could use this to our advantage.) Cloud countered with confidence.

"Cloud. Cloud Strife. And you?" He extended a hand, which the Turk accepted with a strong grip of his own.

(Careful. Turks are finicky about their word.) Sephiroth warned.

(I don't think that's the case with this one.)

"The name's Reno. And don't you forget it, sweet cheeks."

=3=

Reno couldn't help but _stare._ Who was this blonde swordsman? And where the hell had he been hiding? And, he really didn't want to get his hopes up, but he swore the man who called himself Cloud Strife had the same fucking face as the silver stranger he came across in Nibelheim hours before.

 _Same face, but they're different_.

One, Cloud had striking blue eyes. What caught Reno's attention was the hint of mako in them, once he had a close enough look. Two, Cloud's hair was blonde and spiked like the rear end of a standard chocobo. Three, Cloud was certainly _not_ left handed.

No, it was clear from the way he fought the Bahamut. He was dominately right handed. Even if he could wield swords with both hands, his preference was his right side. Everything about Cloud was the complete opposite of the silver counterpart Reno had the unfortunate chance meeting earlier.

"General Sephiroth, I see you have survived Nibelheim." Rude appeared, and staring at the wings. "How did that happen?"

"I first learned of them in Nibelheim." Sephiroth explained.

"...Ah. So, for the past three days you have traveled to Junon?" Rude inquired, and this time the general was growing annoyed. He was wondering if they suspected him of burning the town.

 _Well, he could. He is just as powerful as Genesis. So why is he gettin' all defensive? What happened in that town?_

"Yes. Zack Fair had initially been injured, but Cloud and his friend Miss Lockhart, have been a great help in aiding us. They are the last survivors of Nibelheim."

"I see. It's good to see you well, at least. And you arrived on time to help with the surprise attack." Rude turned his gaze to the redhead, who was still staring at the blonde.

"You sound as if you recently went to Nibelheim." Sephiroth was quick to read between the lines.

"...Yes. Just this morning. We raced here as soon as we heard word of Genesis' attack on Junon."

"Was there anything unusual?" Now the general was prying.

"Define unusual." Rude crossed his arms.

A moment of stunned silence. It was broken when Zack, Cissinei and a girl Reno had never seen before caught up to them. The lieutenant was as hyper as usual as he grinned ear to ear, Cissinei was relieved, and the other girl was in disbelief.

"Cloud! That was so awesome! I mean, holy shit! I knew you were something special, Spike!" Zack pulled the blonde into a noogie. Cloud squaked, blushing as he struggled to get out of the tight hold. Eventually Zack released him.

 _Oh he's special, all right._

Reno knew he should congratulate Cissinei for a job well done, but he couldn't force his gaze away from Cloud. He didn't care he was openly staring, his mind was racing with so many questions and the burning need to ask but couldn't.

Not here. Not with everyone else here. It seemed Rude didn't even notice the detail of Cloud having a striking resemblance to whoever they came across in Nibelheim. Maybe he didn't get a good look of the face as well as Reno did.

"So...you two helped ShinRa's finest SOLDIERs, eh?" Reno referred to Cloud and the brunette girl, Miss Lockhart he assumed.

"Yeah? What's it to ya?" She challenged.

"Well, I was gonna offer that, since Blondie here saved my life, to grant you two a special pass into Midgar. Even going so far a ride in my baby with the general here. But, I don't know now with that attitude little miss." Reno finally tore his gaze away from Cloud to focus on the brunette.

 _Hot damn she's got a nice rack._

But he made a point to keep eye contact. She was red in the face, flustered from being put on the spot as being rude. Was she used to everyone falling to her feet because of her looks or something?

"Wait, you needed to be saved?" Cissinei gasped, wide eyed.

"The fuckin Bahamut swooped in and I got knocked out. Blondie rescued my ass from being fried. But, I'm not goin' outta my way to let these two a free pass to Midgar, even to the upper plate. They helped bring back the general and the puppers, so I'm showing the Turk hospitality." Reno made it clear the favor he owed to Cloud was not behind what he was offering.

"Then why mention he saved you at all?" Rude frowned, recognizing the game the redhead was setting up.

"Fuck if I know, I hit my head. I think I have a bump. Or concussion." Reno shrugged, playing dumb.

"We might have to get your head checked before I allow you any sort of piloting." Rude sighed, recalling the crazy ride to Junon.

"So, whaddya say you two?" Reno redirected the conversation to the lone survivors of Nibelheim.

"We'll accept the offer. And, I'm sorry. Things have been crazy lately. The name's Tifa Lockhart." She didn't have to think twice.

"I don't blame ya. Your hometown was destroyed, I can't fault ya for being stressed. So, then, let's head into base and refresh ourselves. If I can't pilot due to my head injury, Cissi will take ya later." Reno was eager for a drink.

Sephiroth led the way, his wings retracted. Reno stuck to the rear, as Cissinei chatted up a storm with Zack. Rude silently followed behind the general. Or tried, but Tifa started a conversation with him. Surprisingly the bald man was holding a conversation from someone outside Turk and SOLDIER.

 _Great, that gives me free reign with Cloud._

Reno casually fell in step with the blonde. The redhead glanced over Cloud, curiously. The Turk racked his brain to start a conversation, maybe he did hit his head too hard. However, the blonde saved him the trouble.

"So...you still owe me a favor?" Cloud met his gaze.

"Ya. Still owe ya. Only you, though. You were the one who saved me, after all. Which, thanks, yo. I'm not ready to meet the lifestream." Reno found it easy to talk to Cloud.

"I don't think many of us are."

Reno stared, caught off guard. Cloud seemed so young, but at that moment he seemed so much older, as if he had seen so much turmoil than most of the people around them. And his words hit the Turk _hard_.

"You're right. But still. Ya saved me when you don't even know me. Not many out there will risk neck or hide for me, not before or after I became a Turk." Reno hadn't meant to let the last bit slip. He noticed how everyone was listening to them now.

"I believe every life is precious. If death isn't the only answer, then I do my best to go for that method." Cloud hadn't noticed ears were on them.

"Heh, ya just sounded like someone else I know." Reno chuckled, recalling soft green eyes and brown hair. "She's the extreme of what you believe, though."

"Good to know I'm not alone in my belief, then." The blonde smiled.

 _His smile is warmer than his creepy silver counterpart._


	11. Midgar

Death: I can't believe myself. Also, I made a harmless jab at Genesis and Gackt.

Chapter Eleven Midgar

=3=

Midgar was a mixture of many things. It was grand, modern, and very big. Within Midgar was a large sum of human population rivaled by no other city on the planet.

And it was all due to the reactors.

Cloud felt sick. The reactors were taking the life force of the planet. This was the source of sorrow the Goddess has been feeling as of late. And it wasn't just the reactors that she was weeping for.

Even in the helicopter, Cloud sensed the pain and suffering of those who lived underneath the plate. From Sephiroth's memories, the Upper Plate was where the rich and important people lived. They lived a life of prosperity, and hardly experienced any hardships in their lives.

Under the plate was the complete opposite. People barely scraped by for what little food they could afford. They had little to no luxury, nothing but to do what they must to survive.

 _This is...so much. So much pain. I don't know if I can do this._

(You must. The Ancient is here, somewhere. I can't search anything without drawing suspicion, however you have free reign.) Sephiroth hesitated, but with awkwardness he snaked an arm around the smaller body, sensing that Cloud needed it.

(I don't recall Junon having this effect on you.)

(That's because I was more concerned about helping the people. If Genesis hadn't been a distraction, then I would have been distraught over what they did to that tiny town underneath.)

(Then I imagine Midgar will be much worse on you.)

(It's just so much to take in. I...I don't know how to not drown in the turmoil of this city.) Cloud leaned into the general, grateful of the affection.

(Focus on me. I have been raised here, so I have learned to tune it out. Whenever you feel lost in the lingering emotions of despair, I will be your beacon in the darkness.)

And so Cloud did. He closed his eyes and focused on the general. He felt his presence, at first once intimidating and cold, but now warm and inviting. And he was only like this towards Cloud. He didn't understand how he was special, but he wasn't going to question it.

They saw each other's deepest regrets, turmoil, and haunted pasts. In doing so they shared a bond stronger than with anyone else. Cloud never imagined experiencing a bond deeper than with his twin, but now he was. This bond with Sephiroth, is a much more intimate and ran deep to his core.

"It's so pretty. And big..." Tifa stared in awe.

"You've never been outside Nibelheim, huh?" Zack teased, remembering his first time he set eyes on Midgar.

"I've never even dreamed of reaching here. And look where I am now." She was still in awe of the glittering lights and tall buildings seemingly able to reach the stars.

"Well, Midgar is the city of a new start. You and Cloud earned it." The lieutenant stated with gentle fondness.

Soon enough they prepared to land. The helicopter began to wobble a bit. Sephiroth was immediately peeking into the cockpit to find Reno struggling with the control.

"Let me land, Reno." Rude spoke with urgency.

"I...I can do this..." Obviously the redhead was too prideful.

"If you crash, there's two civilians, your fellow comrade, and two of the best of SOLDIER on your head." Sephiroth warned.

"I...fine." Reno relented, switching to autopilot. The aircraft straightened out and hovered for a few seconds before Rude took control and safely landed.

"Why did they make you pilot under your condition?" Sephiroth inquired.

"Fuckin hell if I know. They needed Cissi for another mission, and they probably wanted their damned reports in about Nibelheim." Reno was shaking, visibly torn up about his fuck up that could very well have ended badly.

Sephiroth didn't know how to respond, so he simply followed the other passengers outside. Finally they could stretch their legs after that long flight. Of course they weren't alone, as a few people came forward to greet them.

"Ah, nice to see you alive. I had been wondering what became of your fate after Nibelheim." Hojo addressed Sephiroth first.

"Do you doubt my abilities so much?" Sephiroth coldly responded.

"Of course not, I was simply stating on how long it would take for your return." The elder was annoyed, now.

Cloud noticed a Turk, but didn't get a good look at him when someone next to him began to stumble. Acting upon instinct the blonde reached out and steadied the other, and only then did he realize he had Reno leaning on him for support.

"Reno, what happened?" The other Turk drew closer, voice stern yet his eyes were filled with concern.

"Hit my head pretty bad. Boss ordered me to come back and escort these guys." Reno didn't have it in him to be his cheeky old self.

"Tseng, we need to speak to you." Rude addressed, his voice straining.

 _So this is Tseng._ Cloud studied the man curiously.

He was about average height, if on the tall side. He had obvious Wuitain heritage with his almond shaped eyes and heart shaped face. Not to mention the dot in the middle of his forehead was a dead giveaway.

"Can't it wait? I don't feel so well, yo. I just want to sleep." Reno grimaced, knowing he's about to have an earful for that.

"You can't sleep while having a concussion, Reno. Let's head to my office while your memory is still fresh." Tseng sighed, taking a step to turn and leave.

Cloud yelped as suddenly the weight on him was heavy. He almost dropped Reno, but quickly steadied him. He paled upon seeing the redhead had fainted due to a mix of exhaustion, his injury and overworking himself.

"I'll take him to the infirmary." Tseng collected the redhead in his arms. Dark brown eyes lifted to Cloud's. "You are Cloud Strife, correct?"

"Yeah, guess word travels fast." Cloud blinked, although he shouldn't be this surprised.

"I would like to thank you on behalf of the Turks for your efforts. Losing a valuable member would have been devastating." Tseng was studying him, and Cloud couldn't read the emotions fast enough to calculate what he was thinking.

"It was nothing, really. I would have done it for anyone." Cloud played off the noble country boy well.

"Such a rarity. I will be looking forward to getting to know you more. Until next time." Tseng politely turned and left with Rude at his heels.

"Wow...I've never seen him warm up to someone that quickly. Took me _months_ to get on his good side." Zack observed with awe.

"Cloud is Cloud." Tifa giggled.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Cloud pouted as Zack laughed.

"So. These two helped you out of Nibelheim?" A voice interrupted the giddy atmosphere.

Cloud refrained from glaring at Hojo. Tifa at least had the good graces to respond kindly. She recited the story Genesis and Sephiroth had gone over with them most of the day.

"Yeah, Mister Fair here got himself injured. Cloud and I helped him escape the burning. We met General Sephiroth a little ways down the road and stuck together." She never faltered, the lie came out smooth and sweet as honey.

"Hmm." Hojo studied them with a critical eye. His gaze didn't stay with Tifa for very long, as he was more curious about Cloud. His eyes lingered on the blonde, and he felt his skin crawl.

"Ah, there's mako in your eyes. How did that happen?" Hojo observed with growing curiosity.

"I fell into a pool of mako as a kid." Cloud came up with the lie on the spot.

"Oh really? Not so bright, were you?" Hojo scrutinized, and Cloud wavered.

"That was my fault." Tifa piped up, and eyes turned to her with surprise. "When I was little, my mom died. I had this silly belief that if I climbed over Mt. Nibel, I would meet my mom. And the old bridge collapsed on us, and Cloud took the worst of the fall for me."

"Ah, the old legend of Mt. Nibel reaching the realm of the Old Gods." Hojo recognized the lore. "It was an interesting concept, sadly not at all true."

"I found that out the hard way. I was in a coma for three months." Tifa stated, and Hojo seemed to believe her.

"I would ask you both questions, but alas I have to get back to work. General, if you would please, I would like to have a word with you."

"Can't it wait until the morning? The last few days have been...exhausting." Sephiroth wasn't in the mood for stupid set of tests. "Plus, until the Turks deliver their promise of a pass for these two, and a place to put them, the responsibility falls unto me to provide shelter."

For an intense moment, Hojo wanted to argue. But he remembered there were people around, and with a huff he gave in, much to everyone's relief.

"Very well. And if you're so concerned, set them up in one of your condos until the Turks set up their compensation." He left, hands behind his back as he walked.

"Sweet! Seph's condos are the bomb! So, anyone want a movie night?" Zack was eager to sit back and relax with everyone else.

"I would love to, but I need a bath. And then sleep. Today did a number on me. Been too long since I went all out in a fight, you know." Tifa yawned.

"What about you, Cloud?" Zack frowned when he saw the tormented expression on the blonde's face.

"Cloud? Spike? You there, buddy?"

"Huh? Sorry, I got distracted." Cloud snapped out of his reverie.

"By what?" Zack blinked, now worrying over the strange behavior.

"Midgar is...overwhelming." Cloud was losing his senses, being overrided by the constant noises of the city and the planet.

He heard more voices, but they were drowned out. All Cloud could hear was a roar, and the heaviness of years of pain and suffering within the city hit his chest. Everything was so intense, he was losing himself.

(Cloud. Focus on me.)

Why was it so hard to breathe?

(Because you're hyperventilating. Focus, breathe with me.)

Cloud found it hard to focus with his head swimming.

(Close your eyes. Focus only on my presence. Remember what I told you.)

Why was he on his knees? Cloud didn't remember stumbling. He could vaguely recall concerned voices, but he couldn't understand their words. He swore his eyes were closed, all he could see was swirling darkness. But he realized they weren't when his eyes strained, watering from not blinking for so long.

(Cloud. Relax, focus.)

Cloud wasn't aware he was screaming. He couldn't hear anything above the roar and screams that echoed all around. His skin crawled as he felt the reactors pulling the blood of the planet, draining her dry. He felt nothing but the anger, despair, and hopelessness. He sunk deeper and deeper into the silent storm building up within Midgar.

He briefly felt something cold against his neck and then nothing.

=3=

Sephiroth carefully held the sleeping form protectively. He had used a Sleep materia on the blonde when he went out of control. He was now starting to have doubts if they could really pull this off. If Cloud couldn't keep himself together, then they would have to make changes.

"Is he going to be all right?" Tifa was scared.

"We'll see once he awakens. Zack, you are relieved from service for the night. If need be, take the next few days off. Miss Lockhart, I will show you to one of my spare condos." Sephiroth was eager to retire for the night.

"Isn't there anything I can do? I mean, c'mon Seph, he's our friend, too." Zack ran a hand through his mess of hair.

"If it's not too much trouble, if I give you the key card, would you take her to the condo? It's the one you've crashed at before."

"Angeal's old unit? Really?"

"No, that one is yours. I was going to give her Genesis' condo." Sephiroth knew better than to place the girl in a dead man's home.

"Oh. Well, then. I know he won't mind." Zack snickered. "Yeah, I'll do it. You take care of Spike."

"Thank you." Sephiroth fished for the key card, all the while keeping balance of his charge in his arms. He awkwardly handed it over, and Zack accepted it without comment.

Without another word Sephiroth continued his way to his own condo. He hardly used it, as he mostly lived in the office. But the office wasn't the right place for the blonde, he needed a more relaxing setting. Within a short time he reached his floor, and to his luck Sephiroth didn't meet anyone along the way.

Explaining why he was carrying an unconscious blonde swordsman to his living space instead of the infirmary would be difficult to explain. Plus, Sephiroth didn't need any rumors to start. His fans would never let this one die for years to come.

Upon entering, Sephiroth placed Cloud in a chair and removed _First Tsurugi_ from the straps. He carefully placed it against the wall of the master bedroom. He then took care to remove Cloud's boots, the straps specially made for his weapon, and with it went the strange cloth he used over one leg.

Sephiroth thought for a moment, but decided to remove the gloves. He placed them on a table, and with that he carried Cloud over to the bedroom. He only had one bed, but it was more than big enough for the both of them.

And Cloud did agree to a relationship. The interest was clearly there, even if they were both a bit timid. After their previous relationships, it wasn't hard to figure out why. Sephiroth changed out of his uniform and into simple pajama bottoms before joining the blonde to bed.

Sleep wouldn't come for several more hours, and Sephiroth knew this. Instead of his usual routine to work, he watched Cloud slumber. He was much more peaceful than before. Sephiroth hoped it would remain that way, else the plan would have to drastically change.

 _Doesn't help Reno is curious of him._

Sephiroth felt a pang of possessiveness at the thought. He had to remind himself Cloud's only attractions were green eyes, and more recently power. Although Reno had green eyes, he wasn't strong enough to overwhelm Cloud. At least not in a fair fight.

Cloud stirred, and Sephiroth tensed. The blonde didn't wake up, he simply snuggled closer to the general for warmth. Sephiroth was a space heater, at least that was what Genesis always referred to him as. Seems Cloud liked cuddling as well.

Tentatively, as if afraid Cloud would wake up and reject the action, Sephiroth wrapped an arm around the petite figure. He relaxed as the blonde snuggled closer, their legs entangling. Sephiroth watched over Cloud until sleep overcame him.

In the early hours of the morning, Cloud stirred. He became aware of everything at once. One, he was in a large and comfortable bed. Two, his back was pressed against another body. A very nice and warm body.

Cloud's eyes shot open and jerked awake. The action made the arm wrapped around his waist tighten their hold on him. It was slightly painful, and Cloud instinctively arched his back, only to gasp. His rear end rubbed against a massive hard on, and the blonde guardian released a quiet moan in his dazed state.

 _Oh sweet Mother Gaia he's huge._

Cloud couldn't help himself. He pressed harder against the delicious feeling, as his mind raced with lewd images of having it inside and stretching him to his limit and pounding ruthlessly into him. He whimpered as he felt the length tease his entrance through their clothing.

He wasn't aware Sephiroth was awake until a hand found a perk nipple and teeth nibbled on a pale neck. Cloud cried out in pleasure as he squirmed. His body couldn't decide which to lean into, the torturous hand in front or the throbbing cock behind him.

"Such ludicrous thoughts, Cloud. Shall I punish you for them? Or reward you for the pleasant imagery?" Sephiroth's voice was heavy with lust and need, and the blonde shivered against him.

(I was right, my voice does things to you.) Sephiroth smirked at the discovery.

"You - _hah_ \- kidding? Your voice had me - _ngh_ \- weak in the knees since - _ah!_ \- we met." Cloud admitted out loud in between gasps and moans.

He felt the general stiffen behind him. Cloud allowed himself a victorious smile. He never felt so giddy in his entire life.

(Knew you would get excited from my voice. I've been told my voice is heavenly when I'm turned on.) The blonde teased.

(Right you are. But we still haven't decided on whether I punish or reward you. Whatever happened to "take it slow"?)

Sephiroth thrusted his hips, snarling as Cloud moaned oh so sweetly. The blonde began to thrust back over and over. As wonderful as this was, the general gripped Cloud's hips tightly to make him stop.

(Are we taking this slow, or not?) Sephiroth was steadily losing rationality as the primal need to take this willing and delightful body was close to taking over him.

(How about baby steps?) Cloud compromised, feeling the same.

"Then suck me with that pretty mouth of yours." Sephiroth growled, gratified by the gasp and shivering he received in response.

"Anything for you. Sir." Cloud teased with a sly smirk.

"So compliant." Sephiroth chuckled as he moved to sit on the edge of his side of the bed. Cloud understood the meaning and crawled around the general, placing himself on the floor with his face perfectly lined up with Sephiroth's lap.

Cloud found himself excited at the sight of it. The hard length was bigger than Cloud had ever seen, and it didn't deter him from reaching up with a hand. It was hot and straining from lack of attention, the head was red. Eager for a taste Cloud dove in.

 _He tastes just as he smelled._

He would have smiled at the groan of pleasure from Sephiroth, if Cloud had any room to smile at the moment. The blonde used his years of practice with Cirrus to work on the new shaft he would be obsessing over for the rest of his life, or so he hoped. Cloud wasn't bothered by the pain in his jaw, he wanted to hear more sounds of pleasure from Sephiroth.

From the shared memories, Sephiroth was a quiet and reserved lover. But Cloud wanted to hear him gasp, groan, or even better cry out Cloud's name. And he sensed the general's surprise when in no time the blonde had a little over half the shaft.

"Ah...Cloud..." Sephiroth gasped, breath hitching at the sight before him. The general groaned when blue eyes met his gaze, and never had Sephiroth felt so deeply intimate with another being, not even with Genesis.

Cloud eased his throat and eagerly sucked. He slowly took more in all the while he stared into mako green eyes. Sephiroth figured out what the blonde was trying to do, and a hand was in soft spikes.

"Wait...Cloud you don't have to. Not even Genesis could..." Sephiroth hissed as Cloud was so tantalizingly close to taking him entirely in his mouth. His hand gripped blonde hair tightly as he resisted from thrusting his hips into the hot and inviting mouth.

Sephiroth wanted to see if Cloud actually could.

He watched as the blonde overcame the last inch, his cute nose nuzzling silver curls. Sephiroth couldn't even think from the sensation he felt of the wet and hot mouth around him. The general found breathing difficult, and he couldn't take anymore of the intense blue eyes staring into his soul.

"Cloud...Cloud!" Sephiroth cried out, throwing his head back as he finally thrusted into the inviting mouth.

Cloud committed this moment to memory of Sephiroth calling his name in pleasure. Not to mention he enjoyed the sight of long silver hair flowing in the air from jerking his head back. Cloud was possessive in his own way, rather to make his lovers remember him by and only think of him when they're horny.

Sephiroth would certainly remember this.

(Let it all out, general. I can take it.) Cloud placed his hands on strong thighs, loving the feel of muscles underneath.

It was all the encouragement Sephiroth needed. His hand kept the blonde head still and let go of his self control. He thrusted mercilessly into the wet mouth, groaning as he did. Never before was he given full control in situations like this, for Genesis had his limits and often fought back for the usual power struggle between them.

In a short time Sephiroth reached his peak faster than ever before. He cried out Cloud's name, all the while he painfully forced the blonde to stay still and swallow his load. A part of him felt guilty, but he was testing a boundary to further ingrain Cloud into his mind as a more suitable lover.

To his delight Cloud greedily swallowed it all like a pro. Sephiroth was left shaking as he struggled to regulate his breathing. He loosened his grip in the soft blonde spikes, massaging the area that he knew was tender to the touch. Cloud slowly withdrew, his cheeks blushing and there was a satisfactory smile on his face.

"What about you...?" Sephiroth noted the throbbing hardness in the Cloud's pants.

"I'll be fine. I made you make noises and called out my name. That's enough for me." The blonde breathed, still relishing the unique taste in his sore mouth.

Suddenly Cloud was lifted and and tossed onto the bed. Sephiroth hovered over him, staring intently into blue eyes. Cloud was entranced, unable to look away.

"You are _mine_ , now. Just as I am yours, I won't leave you hanging after all you've done for me. Just because I enjoy full control in bed doesn't mean you're just a tool for my own pleasure." Sephiroth undid the belt and skillfully pulled the pants down.

Cloud yelped from the cool air hitting him as his lower half was exposed. He was going to inform Sephiroth he didn't have to when a mouth engulfed him. Cloud released unintelligible noises as he lost himself over the edge. It didn't take long for him to release with Sephiroth's name escaped his lips.

"I thought you didn't...?" Cloud was at a loss for words.

"You taste better. Nothing like overly sweet vanilla." Sephiroth admitted. "Though...I will only occasionally do that. Its not something I'm used to."

"That's fine." Cloud flashed a grin.

"So, now will you be able to focus and not be overwhelmed by Midgar's turmoil?" Sephiroth raised a brow with his inquiry, noting the blonde wasn't as bad as the night before.

"I...I think I'm okay. It was a lot to take in." Cloud could still feel the planet's pain, but he wasn't drowning in it as he was the previous night.

"Good. You had me worried we would have to change tactics." Sephiroth was relieved. He was about to say more but then his PHS beeped. He checked the messages carefully.

"What is it?" Cloud sensed something was off.

"The Turks want you and Tifa a verbal report on what happened at Nibelheim. Do you remember what we covered yesterday?"

"I remember. I'm ready for them." Cloud began to fix his pants.

"Be careful." Sephiroth didn't have to say it, but he wanted to say it anyway.

"I always am." Cloud smiled, grateful for the support.


	12. The Turks

Death: Evil plot bunnies.

Chapter Twelve The Turks

=3=

Reno wasn't going to miss out on the interrogation. Fuck his head injury and the need to rest bullshit, he needed to know more about Cloud Strife. There was no way in hell he was going to pass this up, screw the nausea and pain he felt.

"Yo, Tseng. Can I get a copy of the file ya got on Blondie?" Reno caught the second in command in the Turk lobby, ten minutes before the scheduled interrogation.

"What are you doing here? You should be resting!" Cissinei glanced up from the table she was sitting at.

"I'm not missing out on this, Cissi. And when did you get in? I thought you were on a mission?"

"Already taken care of. I just got in a little over an hour ago." She seemed exhausted, with dark circles under her eyes. She must be tired if she was drinking coffee over her regular tea, Reno realized. Not that he blamed her.

"So, how about that file?" The redhead pressured the dark haired Turk, who simply sighed in defeat.

"Here, I've already memorized it." Tseng handed him the folder, knowing it was useless to lecture the redhead about the meaning of resting on his day off.

"Sweet. Thanks, yo." Reno winked, earning a sigh that almost became a quiet groan.

 _Awesome, I've gotten the best reaction out of Tseng, yet. Today is gonna be a good day._

"What? You're actually giving him what he wants?" The brunette was staring at Tseng as if he grew an extra head.

"It's pointless to dissuade him from whatever has caught his interest." Tseng spoke from experience.

"Why is he into Cloud then? I thought Reno's type was darker hair?" Cissinei was confused of the sudden change.

"C'mon, yo, I just witnessed him take down a fuckin Bahamut all by himself yesterday. Why wouldn't I be curious about him?" Reno covered his real reason, but it was enough to satisfy everyone else.

"Didn't know you were into the heroic types." Rude commented, earning a snort from Cissinei. She almost spat out her coffee.

"Really, man? Really? Ya know I'm more about the confident type." Reno clicked his tongue, making a point to eye the bald man up and down. "And Blondie ain't no confident type."

"...Point." Rude stiffly went and made himself another cup of coffee.

"If ya need a good stress reliever, ya know my number!" Reno called after him, snickering as Rude's knee bumped against a table leg. The man cursed from the embarrassment.

 _Reno, 2. Rude, 0. Score._

"I highly advise you don't take him up on his offer." Tseng was rolling his eyes at his personal laptop.

"Oh, like yer one to talk, Mr. Stiff." Reno countered.

Cissinei couldn't contain her giggle. She covered her mouth as she regained her composure. Rude spilled his coffee just as he was trying to add creamer. Reno willed himself not to falter under the heated glare from Tseng.

 _It was fuckin worth it._

"Children, please." Veld groaned from the other end of the room.

"Yes, sir." Echoed from throughout the room.

The redhead began to read the file. It was surprisingly short. But then again this young man was from Gaia smacked in the middle of nowhere Nibelheim. There wouldn't be much to go on otherwise.

Name: Cloud Strife

Age: 20

Birthday: August 11, 1986

Place of Birth: Nibelheim

Known Family:

Mother: Claudia Strauss (Deceased)

Father: Skylar Strife (Deceased)

Twin Brother: Cirrus Strife (Deceased)

Occupation: Bounty Hunter, occasional bodyguard.

 _Heh...that's where he gets the name from. Fuckin' father's name is Skylar, huh?_ _Or maybe they did a combination while going with the sky theme_ _or somethin'._

Reno could read on, but his eyes were drawn to the family history. This was almost too convenient. He skimmed through the papers, looking for anything about the other Strife members. It seemed Mr. Strife met a tragic death while taking down a dragon in Mt. Nibel. Mrs. Strife died of a mutated flu virus, allowing her only surviving son the vaccine for it. And the brother died of the same flu before the medicine arrived.

 _This is...too convenient. Way too convenient._ _Yeah, I remember when a deadly virus was going around a few years back, but...this is too convenient_ _. So he had a twin, huh?_

He started thinking in his head. This was really a long shot, but the silver counterpart could have been the twin. A very big _if_ , for apparently the brother _died_. A few years back, to boot.

But this doesn't explain the silver stranger Reno came across the day before. What was he missing here? There had to be a connection, he just couldn't see it.

 _Is he the brother? Or did Hojo make some sort of clone? But why that brother and not Cloud? And why would Hojo have any interest with the children in the first place a few years back?_

He didn't recall Hojo having any interest in the town until recent events.

Reno searched for Tseng. He caught up to him before he entered the room Cloud was placed in. Reno passed the one Tifa was located with Rude already under way questioning her. The redhead caught Tseng's arm, and the man was caught off guard by the action and stared at him questionably.

"I need ya to ask him about his family. Especially with his twin brother." Reno had a hunch, and he can't ignore it.

"...Why do you want me to inquire about his deceased twin?" Tseng raised a brow, this really was out of the blue.

"Just trust me on this, please, Tseng? I'll explain later over coffee or somethin', I promise." The redhead was getting fidgety.

"...All right. I'll hold you to your word later." Tseng wasn't sure where this was going, but if Reno had a hunch about something, he was usually correct or very close.

"Thanks, Tseng." Reno grinned.

"No promises, but I'll see what I can do." The second in command stated before he entered the interrogation room.

Reno watched from the one way mirrored window. He was filled to the brim with anticipation as Tseng cleared his throat.

=3=

Cloud blinked, suddenly feeling nervous. He had expected Reno to be the one questioning him, not Tseng. He had gone over the memories of Sephiroth, and he learned that Tseng was as sharp as a tack. There was a reason he was second in command, runner up of being head of the Turks.

If Reno was still injured, Cloud had hoped for Cissinei. But then he remembered the girl was off on a mission, hence why Reno had to fly them over to Midgar despite his head injury. Which meant Rude was with Tifa. Personally, Cloud would have rather switched, even if the bald Turk made him nervous just as well.

(Sephiroth...it's Tseng.) Cloud watched the man in question.

(Be wary. Don't slip up, he's good at what he does. Would you like me to guide you through?) The general offerred.

(No, I think I got this. Thank you, though.)

(If you need anything, I'm here.)

Tseng cleared his throat, and Cloud had his full attention.

"Are you ready to begin?" The Turk wasn't bothered of Cloud spacing out. He probably dealt with a lot of that in his line of work.

"Yeah, sure. Wait, before we begin, how's Reno?" Cloud wanted to at least know the redhead was all right.

"Despite the fact he was ordered to rest, he's already walking about and back to his old self. Only he's not officially on duty, so I'm afraid I'm the only one available to question you. You don't mind, do you?" Tseng looked at him pointedly.

 _This feels like a test._

"I don't mind. I didn't see how hard he hit his head, so watching him collapse scared me a little." Cloud answered honestly.

"He's resiliant, if nothing else. I'll be sure to pass along your concern." Tseng placed a notepad on the table between them as he sat down in the opposite chair, pen at the ready. "So, explain what happened in Nibelheim."

"Where to start? It's a lot to shift through. Everything happened so fast." Cloud breathed in deep, the aloof air about him changed to something akin to a kicked puppy.

"Start with the beginning usually helps." Tseng gently directed the conversation. He knew how to handle interrogations.

"Well, I wasn't there when they arrived initially. I was hunting inside the caverns of the mountain. I didn't meet them until their second day at Nibelheim, when they were on their way to inspect the reactor. That's when General Sephiroth and a grunt fell when the bridge gave out."

"The old bridge that leads to the reactor?"

"Yes. The general survived, but not the other man. And so he took to the caverns, where I was. I was delirious from lack of food for a few days and wound up lost. He found me and helped me get back on the right path to the outside. We met up with the others shortly after. Since they lost a member of their own, I stuck around to help fend off monsters."

"Anything unusual about the reactor?"

"Nothing that I noticed. General Sephiroth had me, Tifa, and the grunts stay outside. Only he and Zack went inside."

"I see. How long were they in there for?"

"Maybe about half an hour? Forty five minutes, give or take? What was strange was that someone else was in there, and I guess they drove him out."

"Really? What did he look like?" Tseng was interested now.

"He looked like a walking corpse, honestly. He had a red coat, and his hair was graying. It looked like it used to be brown, maybe auburn? I remember he had a wing."

"Did he look like this?" Tseng pulled out a photo from a few files he brought with him. He showed the picture of Genesis Rhapsodos, before his body turned against him.

"Yeah, that looks like him. He had paler skin, and almost nothing left of his original haircolor. Who was he? The general and Zack would tell us." Cloud nodded at the photo.

"That is former First Class SOLDIER Commander Genesis Rhapsodos. You honestly didn't know who he was?"

"We usually don't get very much information about what's going on outside of Nibelheim. Most of us know of General Sephiroth, and the SOLDIER program drawing most of the young folk out of town." Cloud shrugged, it was believable anyway.

"So you know of the program. I find it curious, you have been alone since you were what...seventeen? Since your mother and brother passed. Why didn't you leave Nibelheim?"

 _He's straying from the incident._

"I didn't believe I would be good SOLDIER."

"Why not? You were able to take down a Bahamut all on your own yesterday. Only First Class, maybe even Second Class SOLDIER can accomplish such a feat." Tseng praised, but Cloud saw right through the trap.

"That? That was dumb luck." Cloud was bashful.

"From the performance caught on video? I don't think so. People all around are asking who you were, and where you come from. People are already saying you're an unknown First Class who was set out specifically to take that Bahamut down while the general personally handled Genesis."

(Sephiroth? Is this true?)

(Unfortunately. I have been made aware of this now, as well.)

"I...I don't know what to say. The biggest I've ever taken down is an adolescent dragon. I just know how to hunt and stay on my toes." Cloud didn't know how else to respond.

"Sounds like Zack. Speaking of, he told me you fell into a pool of mako as a child. Was it only you and not your brother as well?"

 _Again he's focusing on my brother. What's going on?_

"No, Cirrus didn't care if she got hurt or not. He stayed behind in the town, practicing with a wooden sword."

"He was also a swordsman?"

"Yeah, but his style was different."

"How so?"

"...Why are we talking about my brother?"

There was a moment of silence. Tseng hadn't expected the tables to turn so quickly. Cloud knew it was a risky move, but he felt Tseng was prying too deep. Why would he have any interest of someone who was dead?

"Forgive me, I imagine this is a painful topic for you."

"No shit." Cloud was on guard now, his eyes hardened as he stared at Tseng. And suddenly the Turk felt as if he was staring at a higher being, similar to when the few times he met Aerith's gaze, only much more dangerous than the sweet girl.

"I went off topic. So, please continue with what you were saying about Nibelheim." Tseng at least had the decency to admit his wrong doing. Or maybe he was doing so out of politeness.

"So Genesis fled the reactor. He didn't exactly stick around. And nothing happened for the rest of the night. The next day was quiet. Nothing really happened. I stayed at home recovering from being lost in the mountains. But then night came." Cloud paused to gather himself.

"It's okay. Take as long as you need." Tseng assured, and the blonde actually did. He breathed deeply as he found the words to continue. His voice came out shaky as he explained the next part.

"I heard the screams. My house is a little ways out, my family was considered the black sheep of the town. Anyway, the screams woke me up. I grabbed my sword and ran out." Cloud bit his lip.

"Everything was on fire. People were screaming, dying, burning. I willed myself to move forward when I caught sight of Tifa. Zack had tried to rescue a kid's mother from being trapped in her house. I don't know what happened to her, but he was trapped underneath a beam of the fallen buiding. Tifa was trying to lift it up without getting burned."

"And you helped, I presume." Tseng had a good sense of how Cloud was as a person.

"Yeah. I lifted it up, and she dragged him as he crawled out from under. I dropped the beam before I got burned. We started to head towards the reactor, and that's where we found General Sephiroth fighting Genesis."

"What made you think to head to the reactor? What sort of state was it in when you arrived?" Tseng narrowed his eyes.

"Zack said the general was heading there. He said he and the grunts were in charge to help the townspeople. I didn't see the grunts, I don't know what happened to them. But the reactor was on fire. Then an explosion took place and...almost everyone got caught in the crossfire."

"And yet you were all alive?"

"Zack shielded us, he took the blunt of the blast. We all went flying. Genesis was engulfed in flames. I don't know how, but when the flames cleared, he seemed back to normal."

"You mean he was no longer a living corpse, as you stated earlier?" Tseng clarified, taking notes.

"No, he looks exactly like in the picture you showed me. General Sephiroth wasn't even scathed. I don't know exactly what happened next, for I heard a scream. Tifa was hanging off the cliff. I crawled over and pulled her up. The moment I turned back, Genesis was gone. And that's when I realized the general had his own wings."

"I see. What happened after?"

"We rested the night at the creepy abandoned manor."

"Why couldn't you all be in your house if it wasn't burnt down?"

"My house only has one bed. Not enough for four people, so the manor was more suitable. The place was too creepy for me to sleep, so I explored a little. Growing up there, I was always curious about it, but never ventured inside. I found the general in the lab, searching for something."

"Did you help him? What was he searching for?"

"Yes, I helped. Although he wouldn't tell me what we were looking for. At some point he called it a night and so I plopped down and caught a few hours of sleep. Next morning I carried Zack while Tifa led the way out of the mountains towards Junon."

"He made a miraculous recovery, by the time you guys made it. But that's due to the mako." Tseng commented.

"Yeah, I didn't have to carry him then. I was glad, he's damn heavy."

Tseng allowed himself a chuckle.

=3=

Reno was frowning. Both interrogations were wrapping up, so he made himself scarce. The redhead made his way to Tseng's office. He waited there until the man himself entered, notepad in hand.

"Now will you tell me whats going on? He managed to turn the tables against me. A Turk. Second in command, might I add." Tseng sighed, and Reno knew he had a bad headache.

"Not here. Outside the building. I said I'd talk over coffee, and I meant it. C'mon, I'll pay." Reno wasn't sure why he didn't feel safe to explain inside ShinRa building. Maybe he was paranoid, but better safe than executed.

"This sounds serious. You're lucky I'm free for the next few hours, so you have that amount of time to tell me." Tseng informed, allowing the redhead to lead the way.

Reno gladly did so. He had counted on the fact Rude hadn't said anything yet to Tseng. Too many ears, too many cameras watching. The Turks knew this first hand. Say or do the wrong thing and suddenly you're a target needed to be eliminated. Enemies cannot be present within the carefully built structure.

Reno chose a random cafe that was popular, but granted them separate private areas meant for important people among ShinRa Inc. As soon as coffee and snacks were delivered, Reno began to explain in a very blunt and to the point way.

"I don't think his twin is dead."

That caught his boss's attention.

"How did you come to this conclusion? What proof do you have to back this up?" Tseng eyed him suspiciously.

"Remember when the grunts were under attack? We saw it. It was a young man. Same height, same build, same fuckin' face as Cloud. Only, he looks like a freakin' love child between Cloud and the general or somethin'."

Tseng searched him for any hints of lies. Reno could see the man was disturbed to find none. A part of him wanted to feel satisfied for such a feat, if the situation wasn't questionably dire. The idea of an unknown threat, and where Cloud's loyalties lie unknown, means he was now considered a target.

The anomaly that was Cloud Strife was now classified a threat.

 _I don't wanna believe he is a threat, but we won't know until we get all the details._ _And it doesn't look like he's going to immediately comply. Maybe if we use his brother against him, maybe he'll spill._

"Tell me everything you know." Tseng was now very invested.

Reno began to retell the events that happened in Nibelheim. He started with what he and Rude found in ShinRa Manor. He even presented a the photos on his phone, and produced the book he had kept at his side at all times since he picked it up.

Tseng was patient as he listened. He studied the pictures, briefly flipped through the book. Reno then went on to explain about the attack on the grunts. The redhead found it hard to explain the part with the strange encounter with the silver counterpart of Cloud. Words were difficult to explain what transpired, and a good part of the time Reno was sure he was blushing.

Still, Tseng was patient. He didn't judge, or made side comments. When Reno was done, they sat there, allowing the words to gradually sink in. By now their coffee was either cold or finished. They hardly touched their food.

"This...puts a lot of loopholes in Cloud's report. If this is true..."

"It is true. Why the hell was he defensive when ya asked about his brother? I wish I was makin' this shit up, but I'm not. Cuz I am just as confused as you are, boss. Nothin's addin' up, and it's pissin' me off." Reno sighed, wishing his coffee was fucking alcohol right now.

"...I will look into the matter. I'll compare reports from those four. But if they all match, I can't bring this to the higher ups. Especially if I'm accusing General Sephiroth for lying without proof." Tseng wasn't sure how to proceed.

"And what the hell am I gonna do?" Reno didn't like sitting by, idly doing nothing with a potential threat on the loose.

"For now, watch him. He's grown to like you, so he'll trust you more than me right now. Say we're forcing you a temporary medical leave. In fact, I'll put in the paperwork straight away."

"How long are ya gonna make me tail him, yo? I'm restless, and ya know I'm fuckin' reckless when it comes to these things. I'm itchin' to get back to Nibelheim." Reno needed answers.

"Give me until the end of the week. Then I'll arrange for our return there. After all, we left behind a chopper. Make the mission a retrieval, then it will be just us and Rude.

 _The less people know, the better._

"...Fine." Reno slouched in submission. He knew this was the best he was gonna get from Tseng. Now it's the waiting game.


	13. Equilivant Exchange

Death: Finally a Cloud centered chapter. Evil plot bunnies are growing, guys. So much anticipation.

Chapter Thirteen Equilivant Exchange

=3=

Cloud and Tifa were given the special key cards to go anywhere within Midgar. They weren't allowed to certain levels of ShinRa tower, but they didn't need to go there anyway. Not when they were given their own apartments, their own bank account with more than enough gil to live comfortably for years to come, even their own cell phones.

And if they ever wanted, a possible job working for ShinRa, all benefits near equal to Turk level included. Cloud felt it was just bait, and Tifa, although didn't like the idea either, was considering. And the phones were ShinRa made, only handed to employees. This felt more like a leash than a gift, honestly.

"Why would you want to work with the company that's killing the planet?" Cloud asked her as they explored the main attractions of the Upper Plate.

"We need information. I know you have that favor to collect from one of the Turks, but I feel like we have to use it as a last resort." She replied, sipping from her milkshake she ordered from a shop down LOVELESS Avenue.

"Why do you think that?" Cloud blinked, chewing a chocobo shaped pretzel he got from the same shop as the milkshake. He had hoped to call on the favor whenever he next saw Reno.

"I just have this feeling they're hardcore onto us about something. And what I mean us, I mean you." She stated, eyeing him pointedly.

"Why me though? I did all right with the interrogation, considering." Cloud said, though he wouldn't admit that during questioning Tseng strayed off topic and took a weird turn. He didn't want Tifa to worry.

"You defeated a Bahamut. And you're not even First Class. Or even a SOLDIER for that matter. All eyes are on you now, and we have to be extra careful." Tifa pointed out.

"Well...thats my fault, I guess. I mean, I did kinda rush in at the sight of it. But Zack was busy." Cloud admitted, feeling sheepish.

"So how do you feel? Midgar isn't overwhelming anymore, is it?" Tifa changed the subject as she caught sight of red hair in the distance, Cloud hadn't noticed yet.

"Not as bad as before. I guess I needed time to get used to it."

"You're not gonna faint on me anytime soon?" She teased.

"Pssh. No. I'm not that bad, Teef." Cloud waved a hand at her. He finished the last bite of his pretzel.

"Good. So, I'm thinking of taking up their job offer. I'll see about being a body guard or something along those lines. What are you gonna do?" Tifa slurped down the last of the milkshake before tossing the container into the trash bin.

"I don't know yet. I think I'll explore Midgar a little before I decide what to do." Cloud was catching on they were being followed, so he didn't slip up the real reason they were here.

"Don't take too long." In other words, good luck.

"I'll be fine." Cloud sent her a grin.

He wasn't used to people around him who actually cared about him, other than his family. But it was a welcoming change compared to before his mako induced coma. Cloud hadn't realized just how deprived he was of having actual friends who genuinely cared. He realized he shared more qualities with Sephiroth than he realized.

Cloud casually glanced around, making it seem he's taking in the sight. He finally caught sight of who was following them, and he wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

(I've got a tail.) Cloud reached out to the general.

(Which Turk is tailing?) He answered a minute later.

(Reno. He sticks out like a sore thumb.)

(...Be careful.) Sephiroth changed his tone.

(Are you jealous of him?) Cloud sensed the boiling anger that was not his own.

(He's been suspicious of you from the start.)

(And that's a bad thing, why?)

(He leaves that sort of thing to the others. Reno is all about fighting or transport. People isn't exactly his thing.)

(So...very bad.) Cloud hadn't realized this was out character for the redhead.

(And if he hasn't informed Tseng, then he'll know by the end of the week. If Tseng finds any dirt on you, the rest will follow his lead without objection.)

(In other words, we have to act fast.) Cloud caught on. He was not liking the idea of now being on a time limit, when they had planned for having a little more time to properly search.

(Time is closing in on us faster than we initially wanted. Be careful, Cloud. Don't do anything rash.)

(So long as raging Bahamuts don't attack.)

"See ya later, Cloud. I'm gonna head to ShinRa tower for that job offer. I'll let you know how it goes." Tifa waved at him.

"Good luck." Cloud waved back.

"Thanks, I'll need it." She briefly smiled, but her eyes gave away she was nervous.

(I'm serious, Cloud.)

(I know, I'm sorry. I tried.) Cloud watched Tifa heading towards the tallest building in Midgar. From the corner of his eye he noticed Reno didn't follow her.

(Do you at least sense the Ancient here?)

(Yes. I know he or she is here, but with movement everywhere it's hard to pinpoint exactly where. The mako reactors isn't helping.)

He knew the Cetra was here. Amongst the suffocating turmoil within this city, there was a faint glimmer of hope. That song had a special tune to it, and although Cloud had never met a Cetra before, he knew that was their signature mark.

(So long as there's a chance.)

(Time to search the long, hard way then.)

Cloud began his search. First day revealed nothing, and he wasn't so sure the Cetra was living in the Upper Plate. Cetra by nature treasure every life, human or not. So it occurred to him that the Cetra wouldn't be living in prosperity while so many suffered.

Or even if they did, they didn't spend their day on the Upper Plate. So, Cloud began to search under the plate, slowly going from Sector to Sector. For these few days he sensed he was so close, yet so far away at the same token.

When days passed and the week almost over, he lost hope.

Eventually he called Reno out of the shadows, against Sephiroth's advice. Cloud had kept an eye out for Vincent as well, but he hadn't caught any sign of the ex-Turk. So, to not lose his mind, he sought his stalker for interaction.

"I know you're there. You've been following me for...what? Four? Maybe five days? Must be boring stalking me without talking to me." Cloud called out, not even bothering to turn around.

He was making a point he was showing his trust, his vulnerability to attack. Since Cloud had become a celebrity of some sorts, he couldn't bring his usual sword with him to the Slums. Instead he found a blade that did the job just as well from a market from the Upper Plate. The seller had very proudly claimed the sword came from Cosmo Canyon.

Cloud felt it was more likely stolen, but he rather liked the feel of it. He didn't like anything else he saw in most of the shops, so he decided the 2800 gil was a worthy investment. The _Butterfly Edge_ might not be as strong as _First Tsurugi_ , but it was worthy of Cloud's attention. It sat nicely in a set of straps Cloud made himself, but left a few spots open for attack.

He smiled to himself as he heard tentative footsteps move closer, wary of his intentions. Cloud looked to his left when Reno was beside him, on guard but oddly friendly.

"Yo." Reno greeted, not at all used to being caught red handed. "So uh...why do ya wander around the Slums all day?"

"Just exploring. Never been outside of Nibelheim. So everything about Midgar is strange to me." Cloud simply shrugged.

"Ah...make sense." Cue awkward silence.

"So how's your head? Are you on the job or just bored?" The blonde inquired, earning an annoyed groan.

"Forced to take the rest of the week off. Not my idea of fun." Reno detested the idea of not able to work.

"So you take to stalking me instead of resting?" Cloud raised an eyebrow, and a second later he chuckled at the hint of red in the Turk's cheeks.

"I can't sit idly by, ya know? And...I'm not the best at socializin' and all that shit." Reno fidgeted, growing nervous.

"I can't fault you for that. I'm not a social butterfly myself, but I prefer being alone anyways." Cloud agreed.

"So, if you're sight seein' down here, I can show ya the better areas. That is, if ya want. I mean...fuck." Reno was trying not to make it sound awkward and failing.

Cloud found it endearing. The sight reminded him that even though the redhead was a Turk, he was still human. A socially awkward human, but human nonetheless.

"Sure, show me the ropes Red."

"What?" Reno was caught off guard by the nickname.

"If I'm Blondie, you're Red."

"So original." Reno snickered, rolling his eyes.

"You gotta admit it's better than Cherry." Cloud smirked.

"What - oh fuck no - I'm not a fuckin' cherry!" Reno sputtered, eyes glaring and cheeks flaring.

Cloud busted up laughing. Reno blinked, confused on what was so funny. The blonde tried to explain but he couldn't contain his laughter. It took the redhead a few moments of putting two and two together, and then his face almost matched his hair.

"Hey! I'm not a virgin, either!" Reno glared, and Cloud was on the ground doubling over in his laughing fit.

Reno stared. He had never before heard a more melodious laugh, save for the one time he's ever heard Aerith laugh from the heart. But the blonde's laugh was different, somehow. It drove the Turk crazy, and he fidgeted as he counted odd numbers to fight off jumping on Cloud right then and there.

"Ya done yet, Blondie?" Reno sighed as Cloud finally began to calm down a few minutes later. The blonde stood up, recollecting himself, although still a giggling mess.

"Sorry, I had to." Cloud giggled, slightly out of breath, flashing a grin oddly reminiscent of Zack's.

The Turk led the way, and the blonde followed. Reno was decent company, when he wasn't on the job. Even so, Cloud wasn't going to let his guard down around the redhead.

"So I take it you're not a virgin, either?" Reno broke the silence.

"A few years ago someone claimed my cherry. What, you interested or something?" Cloud turned to stare, and the redhead was looking away. The blonde leaned forward and tilted his head for a better look at Reno's face.

"Not gonna lie, I openly flirt with almost everyone. The other Turks are used to it, but most everyone else find me creepy. I can't help it, yo. I see somethin' I like, I flirt. If they're not interested, I back off. Doesn't mean I won't tease 'em if they're single." Reno confessed, and Cloud figured out why he had trouble socializing.

"Well...sorry to pop the bubble, but I'm taken." Cloud straightened up. He felt the Turk's eyes staring curiously.

"Oh, really? With who? It sure ain't Tifa, ya don't even touch her if ya can't help it." Reno had already observed the interactions between the only survivors of Nibelheim and came to the conclusion they weren't together.

"Hm. Can't tell." Cloud smiled knowingly.

"Ya serious? What, they shy or somethin'?" The Turk took the bait.

"Something like that." Cloud was leading him on.

"Nah, can't be as simple as that. I mean, shit, if I had someone like ya, I'd want the whole fuckin' world to know you're mine."

If Cloud hadn't been taken, he would have been flattered. However, now his heart was gradually becoming Sephiroth's to hold and treasure. They hadn't had time to see each other since they sucked each other off in Sephiroth's personal condo. But when they had the time they would tease each other until one or the other came. It became a game of sorts, one that there wasn't a very clear winner.

"You're right, it's not that simple." The blonde agreed.

(Cloud, what are you doing?)

(I'm distracting him from being suspicious of me.)

When Sephiroth didn't answer, Cloud knew he caught him by surprise. It was a good tactical move, feed crumbs to his stalker to be curious about something else than figuring out what Cloud was doing. If he played his cards right, the Turk would forget his suspicions for a while, giving Cloud more time to search.

"So it's someone important." Reno concluded.

"Perhaps." Cloud wasn't going to say yes or no.

"Gotten down and dirty yet in the sheets, yo?"

"Not all the way. We just met recently." The blonde admitted.

"How recent?" The Turk narrowed his eyes.

"That's my little secret." Cloud flashed a taunting smile.

"...Dude, ya remind me of someone so much right now it's not funny." Reno stared, and the blonde tilted his head.

"Really? There's someone like me out there?"

"Well, in the way ya act, your beliefs. Not really in looks. For one, she's a girl. For two, she looks nothin' like ya." Reno explained.

"I believe you mentioned this before." Cloud remembered the first day they met and Reno said something similar.

"Can I meet her?" He had a hunch now. Something in his gut told him he had to meet this person.

"I dunno..." Reno hesitated. "She don't like meetin' new people. She's really, and I mean _really_ , shy."

"And if I call upon the favor you owe me?" Cloud knew it was risky, but he had a hunch. This was finally a possible lead, and right now it was the only one he had.

Reno sighed as he stopped walking. Cloud stared, confused on to why this was a big deal. Unless she was under Turk protection? But why? And who were they protecting her from?

"Look, even off duty I can't step over a line."

 _So she is under Turk protection._

"But, how about a compromise?" Green eyes lit up with obvious anticipation, and Cloud had a sinking feeling.

(Told you Turks are finicky on their word.)

"I'm not gonna tell you about my partner." Cloud firmly laid the boundary. That would place him and everyone else in jeapordy.

"I wasn't gonna ask for that. It's nothin' bad, either. Ya just gotta deal with hangin' out with me for the rest of the day."

"...Is this a date you're asking?" Cloud squinted, immediately suspicious of what that was implying.

"Well, I mean, if ya put it that way...no? I mean, I dunno about you, but I'm tired of walkin' around all day. And, I'm starvin', I wanna grab some grub, and at some point let slip where you can find this girl. But, ya gotta promise me somethin'."

"What is it?" Cloud blinked when Reno quickly turned to face him with all seriousness. It was a sudden and rare change for the redhead. Or maybe his aloofness was a means for people to underestimate him.

"Ya didn't hear it from me. I ain't gonna be in trouble for slippin' up sensitive information. Cuz friend or not, I'm gonna turn it around on ya, and I don't wanna do that. I like ya. Sure, ya saved my life. I am grateful for that. But leakin' information means a death sentence for us Turks." Reno drove his point home with his hand making the universal shape of a gun, pointed at his temple and imitated being shot.

 _Is that why their numbers are so few?_

"My lips are sealed." Cloud assured with a nod.

"I'd be pushin' my luck if I asked we seal it with a kiss, won't I?"

"Yeah, no. My partner and I are soul bonded. If they found out, you're in for a lot pain. Not the good kind, either." Cloud already sensed the possessive fury from Sephiroth.

"Great, I'm gonna be dead either way. Fuckin' hell, how do I get myself into sticky messes?" Reno groaned at his bad luck.

"You're fine, all you've done is flirt. Zack is in more trouble than you, and all he did was a spur of the moment kiss." Cloud flinched. "Don't tell him I said that."

"Seriously? The puppy kissed you? A real kiss?" Reno was having a hard time soaking in the information.

"It was wet. And very brotherly."

"...Ew. Glad to know I'm not as worse off as the fuckin' puppy. But that's damn hilarious!" Reno started laughing.

"Don't tell anyone!" Cloud panicked.

"Naw, man, its cool. I ain't gonna spill shit like that. Might tease him about it down the road." The Turk snickered.

"Just...wait a while before you do, please."

This time the redhead dropped to the ground laughing his ass off. Cloud sighed, wishing he hadn't let something stupid slip so easily. At least Reno was getting a kick out of it.

Later, they were in a bar. Cloud was surprised Reno chose a run down bar in the Slums, but it seemed the people here knew him. They were outwardly friendly, if wary of his presence. Cloud learned Reno had been a regular here before he signed up for training and found himself recruited among the Turks.

 _So he clawed his way to success from the bottom up. No wonder I find him more easy to talk to compared to the others._

Reno understood the hardships of everyday lowlife better than the other Turks. Although Cloud sensed most of the Turks had their own hardships in their past, but thus far Reno was the easiest to relate to. Even though he made it to the top, he never forgot where he came from, even if people eyed him out of fear due to his line of work.

As they settled down, passing drinks (Cloud took nothing but water, he wasn't going to trust being any form of drunk around a Turk), and ate homemade food, Cloud relaxed. They talked about anything random, whatever came to mind they said it. At some point the conversation, which was pleasant and easy going, took a weird turn out of the blue.

"I used to have a sister. Not blood, but, we grew up together. No parents, we were the orphan kids stickin' together to survive. She got my ass into gear to keep on livin', and reach my dreams." Reno took a big swig of his drink before continuing.

"Even if I was made fun of for climbing to the top, she didn't care. A dream is a dream, she said. I gotta reach for it, and maybe, just _maybe_ I'll get it. She was the only one who believed in me, and she was the only one who could kick my scrawny ass. Fuckin' hell I miss her."

"What happened to her?" Cloud flinched at his own question.

"What else did ya think happened? She died. On the very day I left her to sign up for trainin' no less. She stole somethin' pretty valuable. I told her not to do it. She didn't fuckin' listen. She was hunted down and killed. I found her dead body after I submitted the fuckin' application."

Cloud lowered his head. It got him thinking about his brother. And before he knew it, he opened up. His voice was trembling when he spoke. But he managed not to break down.

"...My brother was a prick. He was my twin, and we couldn't survive without the other, but he was still an asshole. But he was my twin, my other half. He was stronger, and far better at the sword than I ever was. I bet if he could, he would still kick my ass."

"Seriously? But you're a fuckin' great swordsman. I saw ya first hand." Reno raised an eyebrow, not believing what he heard.

"He was a prodigy. I only got to this point by a lot of trial and errors. Didn't help I preferred broadswords, so it took years to wield them properly. He was deadly with rapiers. The way he moved made one think the sword was merely an extension of his arm. He made sword wielding look like art in motion."

"So in other words he was like the general. Or Genesis, that man is a fuckin' peacock, I swear." Reno compared, and Cloud nodded.

"He always pushed me to my breaking point. He praised me, but gave me tips on how to better myself. He wasn't nice about it, but it was what I needed to keep going and not give up entirely. I always felt I wouldn't be as great as him or dad, and I felt like a failure. But he was always there, even if I was being an inconsiderate asshole, he stuck by me every time."

"That's what siblin's do, ya know." Reno stated, and both of them smiled at that, remembering their siblings fondly.

"He described us in a figurative way that I guess makes sense. He said that he was the raging storm, while I was the calming rain that came after. When he was angry, nothing could calm him. I was the only one who can ever calm him."

"I can see it. Shows that the two of ya were two halves of a whole." Reno nodded, rather liking the description.

"It's hard when the other half is gone. I tried to commit suicide, and failed. Without him...I feel lost. It takes a lot for me to keep going and not crack down from the loss. But since I met my soul bond, it's been getting easier to pick up the pieces. Even so, the hole Cirrus left behind can't be fixed."

Cloud didn't know it, but Reno was studying him. Wheels were turning in his head, as he noted the blonde's loss was too genuine. He honestly believed that his brother was dead. Although both would leave with the answers they needed, Reno was left with more burning questions.

But he didn't have the heart to ask them.

"In Sector 7, there's an old abandoned church with flowers growing inside. That's where you'll find the flower girl in the Slums. She visits there every fuckin' day, tending to the flowers." Reno said before finishing his drink, stood up and drunkenly stumbled out of the bar.

Cloud stared after him, pondering. He set aside his worries, paid the bill and left. He blinked upon realizing it was night, and decided to head back to the Upper Plate. Excitement and nervousness about possibly meeting the Cetra the following day stayed with Cloud for the rest of the night.


	14. Return to Nibelheim

Death: The evil plot bunnies have become savage.

Chapter Fourteen Return to Nibelheim

=3=

Tseng was antsy to reach Nibelheim. The night Cloud went to sleep knowing where to find the Ancient, three Turks were on their way to retrieve the chopper left behind in Nibelheim. Unfortunately, Reno was a little too drunk to proceed piloting on the way to the burnt town.

So, it was left to a not so happy Tseng.

"Why did you allow yourself to get this drunk on this night in particular?" The second in command irritably inquired before they had left.

"C'mon, don't be like that, yo. Ya should be happy to know, I made an amazin' breakthrough." Reno was a giggling mess as he took copilot, but forgot Rude was already in the seat and simply sat in the man's lap.

"You're surprisingly heavy." Rude groaned, not particularly happy he was being squished. The man in his lap wiggled his ass teasingly, and the bald Turk gripped a bony hip to make him stop.

"Oh, baby, grip me harder. I like a little pain." Reno moaned.

"Reno...please get off." Rude groaned, his face forcibly pressed against the other Turk's back.

"Move before I reconsider you being part of this mission." Tseng threatened darkly, and the redhead relented.

"Fuck both of ya, I can't have any fun." The redhead got up. In his drunken state, he had the courage to glance at Rude with a lecherous smile. "Bet ya liked that, eh big boy?"

Rude cleared his throat, pretending his tie was a tad bit too tight. And Tseng refrained for the hundredth time to not knock the redhead out cold. There were times like this he questioned why he recruited the orphan from the Slums. Then he reminded himself Reno was excellent at his job, excluding situations like this anyway.

"Care to explain the so called amazing breakthrough?" Tseng cut through the awkward flirting before it got too out of hand.

"Oh, yeah. About that. Cloud honestly believes his twin is dead. The pain ran too deep, and he attempted suicide after his brother died." Reno explained, turning around to stare at the other pilot.

The information slowly sunk in with the two Turks. Rude had recollected himself, but now he seemed disturbed. The idea that Cirrus either faked his death, or someone else did a cover up for some unauthorized experiments was daunting.

It wouldn't surprise them if Hojo or Hollander were behind this. But without proof, the couldn't take any action. Not yet, anyway. Hopefully Nibelheim had more answers. Tseng was the first to recover.

"You sure? If that's the case, then he doesn't know that his brother is alive. Assuming he survived the wound you described." Tseng wasn't sure what to make of the newfound information.

"If he's got the same genetic modifications as the fuckin' general, or even close to him, he most definitely will be alive, yo."

Tseng wasn't as positive as Reno, but he didn't want to dampen the mood. Happy drunk Reno was better than sad drunken Reno, he learned first-hand a few years back. Hours into the flight, the redhead had calmed down from his drunken stupor. Tseng wasn't sure if he was asleep or not, and he wasn't going to check.

The long flight was near an end when dawn of a new day came. Tseng could see their destination on the horizon. And the last two remaining buildings were still standing. Even though he was exhausted, Tseng was able to land safely. He was used to the strains of traveling so often. He was surprised to see Reno wide awake and ready.

The three exited from the helicopter cautiously. Tseng had his gun ready, as Reno and Rude scoured the area. The chopper they left behind earlier in the week was still in mint condition, and seemed as if it hadn't been tampered with. They checked to make sure it was still ready for flight. Rude reported it was still in working order.

"So, creepy mansion or the Strife home first?" Reno inquired. He seemed as tired as the others, but he was alert and anxious to get this mission over and done with.

"First, the manor. I'd like to see the lab for myself." Tseng readied a camera he brought with him for this particular day.

They warily headed to the manor, which was still as daunting and shabby as ever. The door was wide open, almost as if it were inviting them inside. Tseng felt uneasy, and he wasn't the only one. There was no telling where Cirrus was, if it really was him that had attacked the guards.

They entered, eyes darting every which way for any signs of danger. So far ShinRa Manor hadn't seen anyone else enter since the last time Reno and Rude had been here. Reno led the way to the lab, who was relieved to see it was left in the same state as before.

Tseng studied the room with intent. He took in every detail, noting the oddly shaped footprints, the evidence of a three barreled gun, and then the fateful imprint of Sephiroth pinning someone down. The dark spots were blood, and he felt a pang too much time had passed to take a sample.

Risk of contamination was too high. But Tseng still had the camera. He began to take careful photos of everything of importance. And as he did so, Tseng couldn't deny what the footprints told him. He had been skeptical of Sephiroth attacking someone, possibly Cloud, but the evidence was in front of him.

"So, he really did stab someone. I would incline to believe it was Cloud. But why would they cover this up?" Tseng was at a loss.

"Dunno. Maybe Sephiroth went berserk and destroyed the town and the reactor?" Reno theorized. It was the only logical explanation he could come up with.

"I doubt he would go out of his way to destroy that one reactor. Maybe he was searching for something? And then something triggered him?"

"Then that would imply Cloud tried to stop him. Maybe the fight got out of hand and the town was caught in the crossfire." Tseng guessed, playing along with their theories as he tried to piece together what happened.

He didn't need to compare boot prints with what ShinRa had on file for General Sephiroth. Tseng had memorized the prints long ago, and the boots were ShinRa standard. This meant that the reports from Cloud Strife and General Sephiroth had loopholes. The same could maybe be said with Tifa and Zack as well, but there was no proof against them as of yet.

 _This is becoming more complicated than it needed to be._

Tseng didn't understand. He had tried to research the history behind the reactor, but there was nothing of great significance that he could find. However, he felt the file had been tampered with, which meant he had to visit the old archive at some point. There was even less information about ShinRa Manor when he attempted to search the history of it as well.

 _There had to be a catalyst here somewhere. Something triggered a line of events, and we don't have all the important pieces. All we're left with is bread crumbs._

"So...if there was a gunman among them, then where the hell did he go?" The redhead came to a halt.

The other two paused. They had been focusing so much on Sephiroth and Cloud, they had set aside the unknown gunman. The only clues they had of him were his footprints and the holes left behind by his gun.

"...Good question. He could possibly be dead, but we don't know for sure." Rude frowned, wishing he had thought of this earlier.

"Let's go check the other house." Tseng had collected enough photos from the lab.

"What about the other half of the manor?" Reno tilted his head. He had thought Tseng was always thorough with his procedures.

"Rude found nothing of consequence among the bedrooms. I am more curious about the Strife home." Tseng knew they were running on a time limit. If they return to Midgar at an unreasonable time, the higher ups would become suspicious.

As soon as they were outside, they felt as if someone was watching them. All three paused just steps away from the front door of the manor, unsure if they should head to the choppers or the house. They stood, silently waiting to see if they would be attacked or not.

"You two feel that, right?" Reno drew out his weapon, Rude mirrored him. Tseng held his gun at the ready.

"Yeah...someone's watching us." The bald Turk surveyed the area like a hawk.

"Let's keep moving." Although Tseng sensed the danger too, it wasn't immediate. He felt it was safe to move forward for now.

Cautiously they followed a path that led to the only other building to survive Nibelheim's destruction. Tseng noted the weapons and a helmet were all that remained of the grunts left behind. Their bodies had disappeared, and the unease grew in all of them. Yet they continued to silently keep moving.

Shortly the house was within sight. It wasn't grand, not really standing out other than it stood as another outcast to the town. Tseng recalled Cloud's words, that his family had been considered the black sheep of Nibelheim.

For whatever reason, Tseng had the urge to take a picture of it. The first to enter was Rude, who after peeking in he gave the clear signal. Reno and Tseng followed at his heels. They stopped in the combined living room and dining, back to back while Rude silently made his way into the kitchen.

"There's lots of food here." Rude noted, covering his nose. "Rotten food. But...it looks like it's enough to feed Zack at least five times over."

"So a lot of people were here at some point." Tseng followed, taking pictures of the state of the kitchen.

"This place saw a lot of traffic, yo." Reno commented, noting the dirty plates left behind in the living room.

"The kitchen is well stocked. Maybe to feed at least three First Class SOLDIERs? Give or take." Rude opened the cabinets.

"Was Genesis here, then?"

"Why would he be here?" Tseng frowned. "He's an enemy."

"The general and him were close, ya know. I dunno, maybe they decided to talk without anyone from ShinRa interferin' or whatever." Reno shrugged.

"...Its possible." Rude stated, wheels turning.

"Then everyone was lying about what happened here if that's true. But why? Why cover all of their tracks so well?" Tseng was thinking out loud. He had been staring at a table when he found a strand of hair on one of the chairs.

It was long and black. This caught his attention, as it was longer than Zack's. The only other individual Tseng knew had long hair was Sephiroth. He carefully pulled out a plastic bag and with great care he placed it inside. Finally he had something to test later.

Behind them, Reno made his way upstairs. Tseng was aware of this, and he became anxious. He quickly finished with the photos of the kitchen before following the redhead up. Rude covered his back, eyeing all the windows and and the door.

"Tseng...!" Reno called out, and then there was a crashing thud.

Said Turk and Rude bolted up the rest of the way into the second floor, which was more of an attic. They reached the top of the steps and froze at the sight that greeted them.

"Reno!" The man was unconscious on the floor, with a figure hovering over him.

He was just as Reno described. Pale skin, spiked silver hair with the back long enough to reach his knees. He had vivid feline mako green eyes that burned through the very soul. And he had the very same face and body as Cloud Strife.

"Drop your weapons. Or else." His voice was even similar, if deeper tone. One of his hands raised to the unconscious redhead. Sparks danced his fingertips, and an orb of lightning formed in his palm.

 _He can use magic without materia?_ Tseng noted there was no glowing of materia anywhere on the man's body.

Having no other choice, they did. Rude held up his hands as he kicked his weapon away. Tseng did the same, although he kept the camera in hand. It wasn't technically a weapon. The silver figure didn't pay the device any attention.

"Are you Cirrus Strife?" Tseng took one step, and the tip of black rapier appearing from thin air touched his throat.

 _It's a higher class of rapier than Gensis' weapon. And that was high quality ShinRa make._ Tseng studied it to calm his rising panic.

It was made of strange material he had never seen before. It was thin but strong, and more than sharp to stab through a person without trouble. A green line went from the tip to the handle, standing out against the black metal. The handle was of intricate and flashy winged design, made of silver, no doubt. There was a green jewel the size of a thumb. It seemed to glow in a similar fashion to mako, yet it was too small to be materia.

"Did my dear brother mention me? I can't sense him. Our souls...are no longer connected." He cocked his head to the side a little, eyes never straying from the Turks.

"Would you care to come with us?" Rude cleared his throat.

"Why would I come with any of you? What authority do you have over me? I am not one of you. What do you have that benefits me?" Cirrus narrowed his eyes suspiciously at them.

Tseng examined the man up and down. His eyes caught sight of the wound Reno had mentioned. It still hadn't fully healed, though it wasn't bleeding. But the wound showed signs of pre-blood poisoning. He cleared his throat, gaining the silver swordsman's attention.

"Your wound needs to be addressed. We can help you. But you will have to come with us." Tseng felt Rude's taller form close behind him, and in synch they lowered their hands a little. A hand reached for the hidden gun behind Tseng's suit.

"Your medicine won't help me. I have the same condition Genesis Rhapsodos had. The only difference is, my body will be fine, just not this wound. It will continue on this way." Cirrus pressed his blade harder against the Turk's throat.

 _He knows of Genesis. Was he really here, afterall?_

Both Turks raised their arms higher again. Tseng didn't even flinch as the sharp blade was so very close to slicing into his artery. Rude didn't get a good grip on the hidden revolver. There was one other possible answer out of this situation. They had to be careful on their timing, however.

"We need answers, at the very least." Tseng reasoned. "And I believe you have the answers I seek."

"Do I? Why don't you ask my dear brother? I'm sure he'll be more than happy to answer your questions. Or his handsome soul bond. I want nothing to do with you." Cirrus glared, and the new piece of information about Cloud was filed away for later.

"What do you want then? Why are you interested in Reno?" Tseng needed to keep the conversation rolling. He needed at least some clue as to what was going on.

"I want the world to be cleansed of the filth of this rotten planet. It must be destroyed, and become my vessel to reach Paradise."

 _...That was not what I expected._

Tseng had expected a whole list of different reasons. And this man had named something that wasn't on the list he had compiled of for enemies of all sorts. For the first time in years Tseng didn't know how to respond.

"And I want him by my side." Cirrus gestured to Reno.

"Why him?" Tseng questioned in surprise.

"I have an affinity for redheads. But that's not my only reason. He showed me a kindness no one has shown me, not even my own brother. I simply want to return the favor and offer him a gift." Cirrus smiled in a way that sent shivers down their spines.

"And what gift would that be?" Rude stared, not liking the sound of this the more Cirrus spoke.

"That's my little secret." He taunted, chuckling darkly.

Tseng had heard enough. He wasn't sure if anything of what Cirrus was saying made any sense or he had lost his mind due to the untreated wound, but he had enough. He needed to turn the tables and retrieve Reno. And if possible, somehow subdue the wounded swordsman before he got bored and struck them down where they stood.

He pushed a button on the camera. A flash went off, blinding Cirrus. In an instant Rude had the hidden revolver and took aim. Tseng ducked and lunged for Reno, arms reaching out for his former recruit. He almost had Reno in his grasp.

Cirrus took a hit to the shoulder, but it didn't effect him. He blindly lashed out with a kick, relying on his sense of hearing. His foot connected to Tseng's shoulder and he was flying four feet to the wall. His fingers grazing Reno's arm as he passed.

His head hit the wall hard, the breath knocked out of him. Tseng's vision swam, and he forced to keep his eyes closed until the spinning wore off. He heard a few more shots fire in the air. Rude had stepped closer, reached for his weapon he had tossed earlier and went in for close combat, his specialty.

Tseng opened his eyes just in time to watch as Cirrus grabbed Reno, and moved with incredible speed towards the window. Black leathery wings sprouted from his back, a kick broke the window and Cirrus leaped out with Reno in his arms. Rude tried to reach for the redhead, but his fingers were centimeters away before he was out of reach.

"Reno!"

"You will regret this, Cirrus!"

Tseng awkwardly sprinted for the window. He slipped due to the dizziness, but used the momentum to keep moving. He reached the window to watch silver figure with black wings disappear among the cliffs surrounding Nibelheim.

"Shit!" Tseng punched the window sill, hissing when glass shards pierced his knuckles. He sat down, back pressed against the wall as he breathed to calm his raging fury.

 _I should have made him stay. But then we probably would have been dead, otherwise. Who's to say without Reno, Cirrus would have allowed us to live for another day?_

Tseng hated himself either way. He shouldn't have let Reno upstairs by himself. But what happened had happened, the only change they could do was the response to the outcome.

"I'm sorry..." Rude gently tended to the injured hand.

"This isn't over. His plans don't involve killing Reno. But whatever this gift involves, we have to stop him before it happens." Tseng wasn't fazed when a large shard was pulled out of his hand.

"What's the plan?" Rude felt a little more at ease, but still shaken to the core. He wrapped the hand up before applying pressure to stop the bleeding.

"First, we return to Midgar. Second, we need to detain Cloud long enough to make him spill everything he knows. Whoever his soul bound is will go ballistic and hunt us down as soon as we make a move." Tseng knew this was going to be tricky.

"You sure force will work?" Rude frowned.

"What else can we do? The only Turk he trusted was just kidnapped. He won't comply otherwise. Time is of the essence, we can't exactly ask nicely." Tseng's eyes landed on the camera.

"I have an idea."

"Let's hope it works." Rude sighed.

The pair gathered themselves and made way to the helicopters.

=3=

The plan took the rest of the day and well into the night to set in motion. Tseng hardly slept, but he was too focused on getting everything ready. He knew he needed sleep, but the anxiety and anticipation for his plan to come to fruition was too much for his brain to slow down and sleep.

Rude shared the same sentiments. He helped in every way possible, being the only other Turk who knew what was going on. Tseng couldn't trust Cissinei, her recent behaviors on certain missions concerning Zack Fair meant she was now a liability. He did however distrdistract her by handing her the hair sample to test.

Time was of the essence, and Tseng wasn't going to lose Reno if he could help it. He ignored all calls and texts from Veld. It would attract attention, but he told Rude to handle keeping Veld and everyone else off their tail for as long as possible.

"Why target Cloud? What about Tifa, or the general and Zack?" Rude had asked him as he brought coffee. Dawn was approaching, and they were almost ready to make their move.

"Zack is on a mission out of Midgar. He won't be back until at least tonight. The general, although he respects us, doesn't trust us. It would be better interrogating a wall than getting any information out of him." Tseng reasoned.

"And the girl? She works as one of our guards for hire, now. We could use her job as leverage." Rude pressed.

"And if she gives up her job to not answer? What if doesn't have all the answers we need?"

"If we got her on our side, she can help is with Cloud." The bald Turk reasoned, and Tseng shook his head.

"They don't even know each other very well. I can see she blames the company for whatever happened in Nibelheim. The effort to gain her trust would be too much. And if Cloud finds whatever he is searching for in Midgar, he'll high tail out of here."

"Then we use that as our leverage. What you are planning is way too risky Tseng. I trust and respect you, but this is taking it too personally." Rude hated standing up to his boss, but he had to get this off his chest.

"We don't even know what he's looking for! All he's done is search the majority of the city. The only area he hasn't been to yet that Reno had reported is Sector 7..." Tseng trailed off, his thoughts went straight to Aerith.

"...Do you think she's what he's looking for?" Rude shared the same thoughts.

"We can't use her. She will lose all trust in us. She barely even trusts us now, shaky at best." Tseng wasn't going to do that to her.

"...You're right. We can't compromise what took years of work with her." Rude agreed, and he backed down from convincing the other from this plan they set up.

Plus, it was too late. The last kinks of the plan were being resolved. A few hours later Tseng was to locate Cloud and detain him before he had the chance to find Aerith. When preparations were in order, Tseng searched the system for the GPS locatuon on Cloud's phone. He was left puzzled by the results.

 _Weird. He never stays at his apartment. By this time he's up and moving about in the city._

Tseng frowned. This was abnormal. Or maybe the lack of sleep finally got to him. He turned to Rude, his mind thinking of the other Nibelheim survivor.

"What's Miss Lockhart's schedule for today?"

Rude checked the computer. "Looks like today is her day off. Why?"

Tseng's fingers raced as he typed in her name on his computer. She came up a second later. She was on the train, heading down into the slums. It was the train meant to stop at the closest location to Sector 7. Tseng felt his heart sink.

 _Fucking hell_ _they know where she is._

"They found her. Change of plans, we're taking a chopper. You up to piloting?" Tseng downed the rest of his coffee, not caring for the scalding in his throat before sprinting out of the lobby.

"Yeah, I'll do it." Rude was on his heels.

They grabbed the needed files, but Tseng intentionally left behind his phone. Rude put his on silent and turned it off. If something unforeseeable happens and they needed a phone, he at least came prepared.

Within record time a chopper was airborne and racing to intercept Cloud and Tifa.


	15. The Flower Girl

Death: Finally I get to Aerith. Been waiting since like, chapter nine? Roughly around there.

Chapter Fifteen The Flower Girl

=3=

Cloud found it odd Reno wasn't tailing him the next day. He figured maybe the Turk was called back to work, or he didn't want to stick around on the day the blonde met the flower girl. Either way, it was a relief to finally be rid of his shadow.

He wanted Tifa to come with him to see her, but she couldn't. Her day off work wasn't until the next day, so they made plans that if this really was who they were looking for, they would go see her the next day.

Cloud had butterflies in his stomach the closer he got to Sector 7. The monsters stayed well away from him, but that didn't mean he wasn't careless. The _Butterfly Edge_ was strapped to his back, ready for use should a situation arose.

By mid morning almost noon, he made it to Sector 7. He took in the surroundings, finding that the area was mostly a dumping ground of scrapped metal. What few buildings he could see were falling apart, abandoned to time. However, there were pathways to get through the maze of piles of junk.

Cloud walked around, and surprised to see the further he went in he realized people have made this area a home. Shops and little houses were made by whatever junk was lying around. And for the most part they were stable. Or buildings that were broken down were repaired with metal pieces, keeping the remaining structure sturdy.

 _So where would the old church be?_

Cloud could sense the Cetra was nearby now. Excitement filled him, and he was positive now that his hunch had been right. The chance of the flower girl being the Cetra was higher than the previous night. He tried asking a few locals about the church, but everyone was wary of his presence.

 _Maybe they won't open up to a stranger with a big sword on their back._

With a sigh Cloud took to wandering around. He didn't find a church, but he did find a playground. It stood out, a place of happiness in the middle of the Slums, but it was well kept and loved by many. The sight of it gave Cloud a sense of hope.

He kept moving onward, realizing there were less buildings the further along he walked. The path was long, and it didn't cross with another one for a long while. Then he came across an opening, a large circle where the dumped metal wouldn't invade. At the edge of it stood a church.

The roof was falling in, and the high windows shattered. The tall, proud doors were still attached. Cloud knew this was the place. The tune of the depressing and painful song in his head was replaced with gentle peace.

(I found her. Or at least where she visits.)

(Who is it?)

(I don't know her name yet.)

(Update me later, I'm heading into a business meeting right now.)

Cloud stood just outside the doors, soaking in the change of Gaia's song. After nearly a whole week of listening to the pain and turmoil, he finally had a break from it. Cloud almost found himself falling asleep to it, as he had gotten very little in the last several days.

 _This is definitely the place._

Cloud breathed in, taking the courage for the next step. He gently opened the door and entered, eyes searching. Beyond the aisles of seats, stood a young woman, softly humming to the flowers growing in the back of the church where wood had given away to reveal hardened soil. And yet the flowers thrived.

They were vibrant yellows and whites, the colors of innocence and hope. Cloud wanted to move closer, but he didn't want to frighten her. He was too entranced with the simple yet oddly peaceful scene before him. He also realized he hadn't knocked first, so to be technical he was intruding.

So he studied what he could see of her. She had long brown hair in a braid. Up top was a very big and very pink bow. Her dress, white with blue stripes came to her knees. She was probably just shy of being shorter than him, but her sandals gave her an extra few inches. If she stood next to him, Cloud was sure she would be at least one inch taller than him.

She surprised him when she suddenly stood up, the humming stopped. For a moment Cloud was afraid he had somehow scared her, but she turned around and spoke with humor in her soft voice.

"I was wondering when you would come visit me. When I sensed someone like me had entered the city, I thought to myself, I wonder if I'll ever meet them. And here you are." She giggled at his stunned expression.

"Well, come on. I won't bite. I want a better look at you, silly." She gestured him closer, and as if she had casted a spell Cloud did.

"You...knew I was here?" His mind was slow, but sped up as words came to him more easily. "Then why didn't you come find me?"

"I've never been up there." She pointed to the sky, and Cloud looked up to see sky. The large hole in the roof perfectly aligned with a small opening of the plate above.

"Oh." Was all Cloud could say in response.

"Where are my manners? My name is Aerith. Aerith Gainsborough. And you are?" She stared at him as he neared, and the two studied the other curiously.

"Cloud. Cloud Strife." He stated, lost in her green eyes. They weren't mako green, but they were still vibrant just the same. Her bangs framed her young face, she was probably around his age.

"Cloud? It suits you." Aerith giggled with a gentle smile. Her smile widened when she stared at his hair. "You look like a chocobo."

"I get that a lot." Cloud oddly wasn't insulted like he usually would be.

"And your eyes..." She leaned a little closer, studying his eyes with every angle. "I've never seen eyes like yours. They're a deep blue, but bright like the sky. Yet...there's a storm in them, full of pain."

Cloud felt his heart slow down. He nervously bit his lip, and he forced away the hint of tears forming. He was Gaia's champion, he might not have been chosen by Minerva like Genesis was, but he was still a guardian nonetheless. He wasn't going to cry in front of her.

"It's okay to let it out. Sometimes it's good to let it all out and cry. No one's here to judge you, Cloud." Aerith reached out and held his hand.

He gulped as his chest constricted, as if he were being squeezed to death. And despite himself the tears fell without his consent. He held her hand with both of his gloved pair, he didn't deserve her kindness after the mistakes he had done.

Cloud's knees buckled as a choked sob escaped him. He let himself fall to his knees, and the last of his restraint disappeared. The blonde cried as he finally released his pent up guilt, his pain and his grief. He hadn't realized he hadn't properly grieved for his brother, and he let it all out.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Cloud couldn't form anymore words, his throat hurt too much. Instead he continued to cry as he sobbed. He didn't care he appeared a mess in front of her.

 _I just want to be forgiven..._

"By who?" Aerith's voice soothed him, and Cloud hadn't been aware he said his thought out loud.

"Cirrus...brother. I'm sorry." Cloud couldn't say anymore. He closed his eyes as his sobs transitioned to screams of pain and deep sorrow.

He didn't know how long he had been crying. He had so much pent up sorrow that it all flowed out of him like a tidal wave, and there was nothing to stop it but to let it run its course. Eventually at some point Cloud cried himself to sleep.

/Brother.../

 _Cirrus? He wasn't sure, the voice was slightly different. His voice was also faint, and it was an echoed whisper. Before, Cloud could hear his brother's voice loud and clear. He could barely hear him now, as if their bond was breaking_ _and this was the last strand that connected them._

 _/Brother...when you look to the sky, remember me. Remember the happier times of us together, not the monster I became./_

 _Was this a dream? It felt too real to be a dream. Cloud opened his eyes, meeting only darkness. He glanced around, realizing he was floating in endless darkness. All around his brother's voice echoed again, coming from every direction at once._

 _/I knew you couldn't survive with Her inside. So I did something stupid. You're going to hate me, but better me than you, brother./_

 _/Cirrus? Is this you? Why is your voice different? Where are you?/_ _Cloud blinked as something lit up._

 _He realized that a green thread wrapped around his right index finger lead to his right. It glowed softly, but went in and out as if it was on the last edge of life. Cloud checked his other fingers, and noticed a red thread around his ring finger on his left hand was vibrant and strong compared to the green one._

 _The red one had the warm presence of Sephiroth. The weaker green one was Cirrus. Cloud realized these were the life threads of the most important people to his heart. With growing concern he followed the green thread._

 _/This is my farewell./_

 _/No! Brother! This can't be...I didn't know you were alive! Please! Come back to me!/ Cloud bolted into a full run._ _This couldn't be the end._

 _/Quite fitting for a monster, don't you think?/_

 _"If anyone is the monster here, it's me! Cirrus, tell me where you are! I'll find you! I'll help! Please, I won't ever forgive myself if you die!"_ _Cloud sobbed, following the trail of the faintly glowing thread._

 _/You are too late, brother. I am a monster. After tomorrow, I will no longer be myself. This is my last goodbye until the Reunion, brother./_

 _"What are you saying? What's going to happen after tomorrow? Reunion? You're not making any sense!" Cloud sensed he was closing in, but it seemed as if he was so far away at the same time._

 _/I love you, Cloud. Brothers to the end, right?/_

 _/Yes...forever and always./ Cloud choked, his chest tightening._

 _His foot slipped and he fell face down. He opened his eyes to see the green thread in front of his face, it glowed one last time before it gave out like a firefly's last breath of life. The thread disintegrated in front of his very eyes._

"Cirrus!" Cloud sat up, arm reaching for the thread that escaped his grasp.

"Are you okay?" A soft voice full of concern caught his attention.

Cloud glanced around, and it hit him he was in the church. Yes, he had found the Cetra, they talked, and he cried his heart out. And then...

 _Did I fall asleep? Was that a dream or a vision?_

"You've been asleep for most of the day. I guess you haven't had much sleep recently, have you?" Aerith stood next to him now, peering down at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep like that." Cloud felt embarrassed, and he stood up running a hand through his hair.

"It's all right. At least you caught up with sleep, right? Sleep is important, you know." She smiled at him.

 _Why does this feel like a lecture?_

"Yeah...I'll be sure to work on that." Cloud nervously agreed.

"Good, you looked like a mess when you walked in here. So...are you like me or something similar?" Aerith was sharp.

"I come from a long line of champions, guardians of the planet. The first champion wasn't human, but he wasn't a Cetra, either. All I know from our stories passed down is that his flesh was made of the softest soil, his blood made from the purest river water, and he had the strength to decimate the entire planet if he could."

"But obviously he didn't. Why was he created, not nominated though?" Aerith tilted her head.

"I...I don't know. My guess is that in order to be the strongest on the planet, he had to be created. His job is to ensure life remains at a balance, and if threats are too much of a danger to the eco system to the world, then its his job to intercept."

"So...that now lies on you." Her eyes strayed to the sword on his back. "I don't see that weapon being of much help, though."

"That's not my best one. I only bought this so people would stop following me around with my main set." Cloud explained.

"People follow you around?" Aerith stared, skeptical of him.

"I took down a Bahamut all by myself back in Junon earlier this week. Since then I've become a celebrity of sorts. If you want, I can show you my main sword tomorrow. It's a lot more impressive than this." The blonde offered. In all honesty he missed carrying around _First Tsurugi._

"Hmm. Deal. But you better promise me you won't forget." She insisted, turning all serious.

"All right, I promise. And, is it all right if I bring a friend with me? Just one, she's been helping me look for you in between her shifts." Cloud remembered Reno had said the flower girl was extremely shy.

"Hmm...I don't know." Aerith hesitated, after all they had just met.

"Is it because she's a girl?" Cloud sensed Aerith hadn't very many female friends. She wasn't too shy with men, or Cloud was just a special case.

 _But she's naturally motherly. It could just be the Cetra part of her, or she's had experience setting men straight._ Cloud pictured Aerith lecturing Reno, and he would probably take the lecture without argument. The action would remind him of his sister, so he wouldn't have the heart to say anything back.

"Well...yes, actually. We just met, and you want to introduce me to a girl? Is she your girlfriend?"

"What? No! I mean, she's just a friend. I have a soul bond with someone else." Cloud stammered, caught off guard.

"Really? Soul bonded already? I had a feeling you were taken, but I didn't realize you were bonded. Did you take the next step to strengthen it?" Aerith was interested, but not in the way of jealousy of him being taken.

 _It's almost as if she's jealous because she doesn't have a soul bond. Is she in a relationship?_

"Yeah, we did. We saw each other's deepest secrets. Kind of unexpectedly, we slept for three days shifting through each other's memories in our sleep." Cloud watched her response.

There was the briefest hint of jealousy in her eyes. But there wasn't any bitterness or anger in them, more along the lines of sadness she herself had been bottling up. He didn't want to pry, but he needed to know if his hunch was right. If they were to have her help, he had to know if the Turks would use her partner against her.

"Are you in a relationship?" Cloud tilted his head, and she blushed.

"How'd you know? Oh wait, you're somewhat like me. Ahem. Yes, I am in fact, in a relationship."

"Who is it?" Cloud flinched when she glared.

"Tell me who your soul bond is, and I'll tell you who my boyfriend is. That's only fair if you're going to ask a lady about her love life."

 _I...now isn't the_ _time._

"It's not that I don't trust you, but right now it's too risky. He's someone really important, and I'll be skewed and served on a platter to the mercy of ShinRa if word got out."

"I won't tell. I can keep a secret. And my bodyguards aren't around today." Aerith pointed out.

"...How about a compromise?" Cloud had an idea.

"A compromise? All right, let's hear it."

"We tell each other little details about who we're with until we can either guess, or run out of things to describe them and spill their names. How does that sound? It'll be like a game." The blonde could see her mind was thinking it over.

"Hmm. All right. But let's make it so we only tell each other one detail at a time until the other guesses. Or spills the name. So, who goes first?" Aerith nodded, pleased with herself.

"I will. My partner is male and he's left handed." The blonde stated.

"Left handed you say? Hmm." She began to think, but nothing came to mind.

"Okay, your turn." Cloud crossed his arms.

"Hmm. My boyfriend likes apples."

"Apples?" Cloud blinked, that wasn't very telling. Anyone could like apples.

"I'm not saying anything more. I gave my detail for the day." Aerith smiled knowingly.

"But...technically I accidently revealed two details." Cloud pointed out.

"Oh, you sneaky you. Fine, one more. My boyfriend...has a big dream. Even if people laugh at it, he doesn't care. He reaches for it, like a kid. Only he's an adult." She giggled at the last bit.

"That's a good quality." Cloud smiled. "So you two haven't soul bonded yet?"

"No, I hinted at it a while ago. I think he's really dense. He didn't understand what I meant." Aerith pouted, arms crossed.

"Sometimes hints go over men's heads. Maybe try a more direct way next time?" Cloud advised.

"A more...direct way? Yeah, I guess I will next time." She nodded, as she began to plot inside her head.

 _I feel sorry for the guy if she looks like she's plotting to kidnap him or something equally as drastic._

"Oh, by the way. Why did you come find me?" Aerith remembered a question had meant to ask a long time ago, but she got distracted.

"Oh, right. Are you aware of anything going on about the planet? Something awakening or along those lines?" Cloud needed to know where to start to explain.

"Well...I have sensed something stirring, yes." She nodded, suddenly timid.

"There's this being called Jenova. From what I know, she used to be a Cetra, but then something happened and she got possessed by something when she found a meteorite that hit the planet. It turned her into a monster, and she tried to destroy the planet."

"And you think she's returned?" Aerith caught on.

"Trying to, we delayed her a little by destroying her body earlier this week." Cloud nodded, his smile disappearing from her distressed look. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think she was fully destroyed. Or at least a piece of her is still around somewhere. But there's another stirring in her place. I just have this feeling something is being influenced by her. I don't know, it's hard to explain this feeling."

 _Something stirring in her place? Did Jenova sink her claws into someone?_

Cloud did not like the sound of that. He wanted to ask more, but she looked up. He did too, and he blinked. It was already dark? Time flew by way too fast.

"It's night, you're going to miss the last train soon. Let's pick up tomorrow with your friend, okay?" Aerith suggested, and he nodded.

"Yeah, let's do that. I'll start heading that way." Cloud headed to the door, and she followed.

"I'll walk you to the station." Aerith offered.

"What? But what about you? You don't have to walk with me." The blonde blinked.

"Are you saying you don't want to walk with me?" Aerith smiled as he blushed. "Don't worry, my house isn't far from the station, silly. Either way, we're heading the same direction."

"Okay. Then let's walk." Cloud stayed in step with her.

The walk didn't take long. And within a short time Cloud made it in time to catch the last train to the Upper Plate. His commute to his apartment was all a blur to him as he thought over the day's events.

Early the next morning, he awoke to Tifa knocking on his door. He opened it up with a wide grin. She didn't have to ask if the flower girl was the one. She squealed and pulled him into a tight hug.

"C'mon, she wants to meet you. I need your help explaining why we need her help." Cloud laughed, this was the first time he's seen Tifa this excited.

"I can't wait! Let's go. Oh, I wish I could rub it into Zack's face right now." She smiled wide.

They quickly made it to the train and got on. The ride was filled with excitement as Cloud told her about Aerith. The anticipation was up high when they got off the train. Their mood changed when they reached the playground and a chopper swooped down low.

The force of the air current was strong, but not enough to knock them off their feet. They stared as it turned until the door faced them. The door slid open and Tseng descended down a latter.

 _This is not good._

"What do I owe the pleasure of meeting you?" Cloud inquired with suspicion, placing himself between the Turk and Tifa.

 _He looks like_ _shit_. Cloud noted, when he realized how pale Tseng was. And there were prominent dark circles under his tired eyes.

"There's been an incident. I need you to come with us, Strife." Tseng stood a few feet from them.

(Sephiroth? What do I do?) Cloud reached out to him.

His heart sank when the general didn't answer. Cloud attempted to reach into the man's mind, and found that Sephiroth was unconscious. The blonde tried to wake him up, but it didn't work.

"Why me? I haven't done anything." Cloud bit his lip.

 _The timing was too perfect. Do they know I saw Aerith? Did Reno turn against me?_ _And what happened to Sephiroth?_

"I will explain later. Now come with me." Tseng was losing patience.

"And if I wish not to?" Cloud held his ground.

"Don't make me use force."

"Is that a threat? You should know by now I'm stronger than Zack." The blonde narrowed his eyes, his hand gripped the handle to _First Tsurugi_ , debating whether or not to pull it out.

"I am aware. If you ever want to see Miss Gainsborough again, then come with me. I can simply put a word to relocate her, and you won't see her for as long as she lives."

"...Fine." Cloud released his hold on his sword.

" _What?_ But - Cloud - " Tifa was about to argue but was cut off.

"I will be fine and dandy as a chocobo chick." Cloud spoke with a gentle smile.

 _Code phrase: alert the others ASAP._

Tifa nodded gravely. She watched as Cloud went with Tseng into the chopper. As soon as the door closed the aircraft ascended to the sky. Tifa felt her heart sink as it went away from ShinRa HQ. When it was out of sight she bolted for the church. She busted through the doors.

"They've taken him! The Turks have Cloud!" Tifa yelled between heavy gasps.

Aerith stared for a moment, information sinking in. Then she had a look of quiet fury that made Tifa shiver.

 _Remind me to never piss this one off._


	16. No Way To Turn Around

Death: I've had to rewrite this chapter a few times. I couldn't grasp the feel I wanted, and after listening to _Show Me Love_ by t.a.T.U. on repeat for a day cuz it was stuck in my head got me this.

Random Question: Anyone want to see a possible budding relationship between Genesis and Vincent? I know, weird and really out there for pairings, but my partner cosplays as Vincent and Sephiroth. My Cloud cosplay is paired to his Sephiroth, and he proposed Genesis for Vincent. So its kinda become our thing, but I don't know how well it would effect the story.

Chapter Sixteen No Way To Turn Around

=3=

Vincent had reached the cliffs a few miles off of Midgar. He couldn't help but stare at the grand city. So much changed since he last saw it, and now it appeared more of a metal fortress than a city, one that was bustling with life as ever before. It was strange to return after all this time.

 _So much has changed._

Vincent would have arrived in Midgar a lot sooner, if Genesis didn't inquire for his help. They tried to get on the good graces of AVALANCHE. However, their leader wouldn't have any of it. Instead, one of her own offered to introduce them to another group of rebels of ShinRa that were little known, being completely overshadowed by AVALANCHE.

And thus, Barrett brought them to Fort Condor. He warned gaining their trust would be a tad difficult, hence why he tagged along with them. Needless to say, his help was needed. Eventually after a few trial missions, Genesis had himself a small army. Once Vincent was sure the former commander didn't need his help anymore, he left early in the morning to Midgar.

He was about to start the last trek into the city when something caught his eye. A helicopter raced out from under the plate, with several others giving chase a minute later. This was weird, as it appeared the one in front was their target. Which meant someone was on the run.

 ** _Now that's not something you see everyday._**

Vincent stared, intrigued. He knew these were ShinRa company aircraft, which means either a Turk or SOLDIER was on the run. He doubted a Turk, but one would never know. The gunman his behind a few rocks as it neared him, but he peeked to watch it fly overhead.

He had the perfect view to witness a missile caught the tail end. The chopper gave a groan as it began to spin in the air as it lost altitude. Vincent risked being discovered as he left his hiding spot to keep the aircraft within eyesight. It went down with a crash not far from him.

Vincent didn't even hesitate when he leaped over ledges and boulders to reach the crash sight. He was relieved to see it wasn't fully on fire, and the engine wasn't too damaged for an explosion. However, within a few minutes it would be.

 ** _Check the wreckage while we still have time._**

 _Why are you so eager to get involved?_ This wasn't like the demon. It was more than simple curiosity.

Even so, he did. He heard movement, and groans of pain. The chopper had landed on its side, and it appeared the tail had broken off. The nose or the aircraft faced Vincent, and cautiously he moved around to where the movement was, which was at the other end.

He came around the belly end when his eyes took in sight of three bodies. One of them was barely conscious, and dark brown eyes stared into his. Vincent silently stood, as the shock rendered him speechless. He watched as the Wutain Turk blacked out.

 _...Now I see why you wanted me to investigate._

 ** _Hurry, the chasers are coming._**

Vincent was a blur of movement as he gathered the three and hid between a formation of rocks. He waited on baited breath as choppers circled above, and a second later an explosion was heard and felt as the ground violently shook. He could smell burning metal and smoke from where they were hiding.

After a few tense moments, the choppers left without landing. Vincent took the time to assess the injuries of the three men he rescued. Cloud wasn't harmed outwardly, maybe he had bumped his head or something. The Wutain Turk had a nasty cut on the side of his forehead right above an eyebrow, and it showed no signs of slowing down the oozing blood. Peeking from under his coat was a folder, probably sensitive information.

The bald Turk had cuts on his face from his broken shades. He also had a shoulder popped out of place. Carefully, Vincent tended to him first. He turned the man over and with careful practice he pressed the man down on his own shoulder to the ground. He felt and heard the resounding _pop_ as the shoulder reconnected to its socket.

The bald man groaned as he jolted awake from the pain. He pulled the broken shades off as he sat up. He pulled another pair, surprisingly not broken, and put them on. He glanced over at the other two, confusion read on his face.

"...We're alive?" He was amazed, and he turned to Vincent.

"By sheer dumb luck. It was by chance I was heading into Midgar when I saw the chase. And when you crashed near me, I investigated." Vincent placed his human hand to apply pressure to the cut on the other Turk's forehead.

"Why go out of your way to help Turks...?" The other cleared his throat as he pulled out a handkerchief, and Vincent drew away his hand for the cloth to take over. "I mean, not to sound ungrateful, but not many will help us."

"...I understand the difference between what one must do for the greater good, and a job. I believe you two were trying to do something for the greater good." The words caught the man by surprise.

"...Thanks. My name is Rude, this is Tseng. And that is - "

"Cloud, I know. Let me guess, you're trying to get at the bottom of what happened at Nibelheim." Vincent cut to the point.

"...Yes." Rude was nervous, but he for some reason trusted him, either because he saved them, knew Cloud, or because Vincent gave off the same atmosphere of a fellow comrade. "You were there, weren't you?"

"Yes. We should get moving, I know where to take you to safety. I can carry Cloud and his...ridiculous sword if you carry your friend."

"Not Kalm, that would be too easy for ShinRa to think of and search there. And far too many civilians would be caught in the crossfire." Rude understood the consequences of going there.

 ** _He's a smart one._**

 _They know above all what happens if a threat is within a small town. It would be put to the torch._

"I wasn't thinking Kalm. I have acquaintances in Fort Condor. However, don't attack the one leading the group of rebels stationed there, please. That would complicate matters for you both." Vincent advised, gently picking up the blonde into his arms.

"Who is this person if you're giving me advice not to attack?" Rude inquired, carrying Tseng over his back.

 _Better to get it out now rather than later, I suppose._

"Genesis Rhapsodos."

"...Great. Seeking help from an enemy. I hope he knows the meaning of hospitality." Rude sighed at the irony.

"Once he learns you two saved Cloud, he won't harm you. Now, let's get going, it's a long walk." Vincent led the way.

"By the way, I don't believe I caught your name?"

 ** _Ah, the inevitable question._**

"...Vincent Valentine."

Rude almost dropped Tseng in shock.

=3=

Genesis was surprised to recieve word Vincent had returned. The gunman had left earlier in the morning, and now he has returned? Then he heard the man had three others with him. Curious, Genesis granted them to enter the tower. When they finally reached the study/meeting room, he was caught off guard.

" _...Turks._ You brought Turks _here_ of all places, Vincent. What happened? They look like shit." Genesis heatedly glared at the red caped man.

"They were being chased by their own. The chopper crashed, and I rescued them." Vincent replied cooly, unaffected by the fury emanating from the former First Class.

"...Why would you bring the enemies here?"

"They're not enemies, they were protecting Cloud." Vincent stood firm.

For the first time Genesis noticed the unconscious blonde. He glared at the Turks, before he sighed in defeat. If Vincent was sticking his neck out for them, then there wasn't much he could do about it.

"Fine. They can stay. Place Tseng in the adjoined bedroom over there. I'll attend to his injuries after inspecting Cloud's." Genesis didn't like the idea of letting them use his personal bed, but it was better than where the others would harass them.

Rude nodded silently and made his way into the other room. Genesis motioned for Vincent to bring Cloud to the desk as he began to clear it. Once it was free of books and papers, the gunman gently placed the blonde down. Genesis went over with a hand, his arm glowing green from a Curaga materia.

"He seems fine, just a concussion." Genesis stated a moment later as his hand hovered over the blonde spikes and healed the injury. "He would still be in pain, but the damage has healed."

Once he was done, Genesis carefully undid the straps, which left the sword on his desk. He then carried Cloud into the adjoined bedroom and placed him next to Tseng. Silently he healed the unconscious Turk as well. Tseng sighed in his slumber, relieved from the pain.

"Rude, follow me. I need to hear what's been going on." Genesis simply ordered as he turned and left the room.

He heard Rude sigh, before grabbing the folder from Tseng's suit and joined the other two outside the bedroom. He closed the door behind him, knowing Genesis would raise his voice at some point. To his surprise, the man was being patient, if still irritated.

"Why were you on the run?" Genesis started.

Rude shifted uncomfortably. He didn't want to answer questions and reveal sensitive information, but he didn't have a choice. Genesis went out of his way to tend to Tseng's injuries, as well as allowing them shelter, albeit grudgingly, but still.

"We made an unauthorized move in our investigation of Nibelheim."

"And why would you two go to such drastic measures to be shot down? And why involve Cloud?" Genesis raised an eyebrow.

"Yesterday, one of our own was kidnapped in Nibelheim. We knew Cloud, General Sephiroth, Lieutenant Fair and Miss Lockhart weren't telling us the whole truth about what happened in that town. The evidence we found wasn't adding up."

Genesis frowned. He had hoped the others would have had more time before the Turks were hot on their trail. This was disconcerting. Vincent silently observed, arms crossed, but Genesis knew the man felt the same. After spending enough time together, Genesis learned to pick up cues from the ex-Turk.

"So why target Cloud?" Genesis would have gone for the girl, not the blonde.

He watched as Rude opened the folder, shifting through until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a photograph, and he placed it on the desk. Both Genesis and Vincent leaned closer to inspect. A moment later Genesis stared at Rude skeptically.

"What you see is who kidnapped Reno. Earlier this week, when we inspected Nibelheim, we met him then, too. He tackled Reno, and I think that was when the obsession began."

"...This is...he looks like _Sephiroth_ but that face is without a doubt Cloud's." Genesis was at a loss. "Is this a hoax?"

"It can't be. When I watched Cirrus and Sephiroth fight, he had that same sword." Vincent indicated the black blade in the photo.

"...Fuck." Genesis breathed. "Is he Cirrus? But how? Cloud said his twin is dead."

"He didn't deny when asked. And this was taken within the Strife family house, one of two buildings left standing in the aftermath of Nibelheim."

Genesis met garnet red, the pair shared a concern. This changed everything now, because now they had an enemy other than just Jenova. And Genesis thought Hollander would be the worst of his worries.

"Tell me everything that you know."

"...I can't just hand out sensitive information."

"Then we'll exchange information. Answer our questions, and then we'll answer yours." Vincent compromised, and Genesis almost argued against it, but he realized it would be a win-win situation for both ends.

"...All right." Rude nodded in agreement.

The rest of the day was spent exchanging information. Rude explained everything that he experienced at the two visits he had to Nibelheim, and went over explaining how he and Tseng risked their very lives to get answers from Cloud. Then he revealed Veld became erratic, having found out pieces of what was going on and assumed Cloud was at fault and demanded he be returned to ShinRa HQ.

When Tseng refused, Veld made the call to hunt them down. Hence why the military was in pursuit of them. Which meant Rude and Tseng were now considered enemies, along with Cloud. This made things complicated on having an idea what was happening inside Midgar if only one of their own could enter. But even then Vincent would have to sneak in, as security would be beefed up after today's incident.

"Where's the Ancient?" Genesis inquired.

"Why are you looking for her?" Rude flinched when he revealed the gender. "I won't tell you until you explain what you're all doing."

"Fair enough, I suppose." Genesis began to explain the whole guardian of the planet, that he and Cloud were Gaia's champions and went on from there. He informed what he knew of Jenova, what really happened in Nibelheim, and then why they needed the Ancient.

"Now will you answer my earlier question?" Genesis was eager, for they needed the girl now.

"I have reason to believe Cloud has already met her. Her name is Aerith Gainsborough. We supervise and protect her down in the Slums where she lives."

"I've heard that name somewhere..." The name rang a bell for Genesis.

"She's in a relationship with Zack." Rude clarified.

"So you're telling me the damned puppy is in a _relationship_ with her?"

"As far as I'm aware, he doesn't know how important she is."

"In other words, he doesn't know she's an Ancient." Somehow Genesis wasn't surprised.

"Speaking of the puppy, where is he and Sephiroth?"

"Fair is away on mission out of town. He would be called back to Midgar to help with security around tonight. As for the general, I don't know. Last I heard, he had one of his scheduled appointments with Hojo."

"That complicates things." Genesis was filled with dread.

"How so?" Rude stared at them.

"He would be rendered incapable to fight for a day or two, depends how much Hojo wants to play around with his experiments. We need to act if we need to go back to Nibelheim."

"Wouldn't we be efficient enough to handle Cirrus?" Vincent inquired.

"We need his strength if Cirrus is corrupted by Jenova. And the more help, the better our chances to take Cirrus down. Plus, we're not even sure if Cloud would be willing to fight his brother after last time. He took defeating his twin hard." Genesis reasoned, and the gunman nodded.

"If you're going to Midgar, take me with you." Rude surprised them, he continued on to explain. "I need to calm Veld before he takes anymore unnecessary actions."

"...Then I'll go with you." Vincent volunteered. "I can at least try to help make him see reason."

"But what about the other two?" Genesis motioned to the adjoined bedroom.

"I'll leave Tseng a note to stay here and wait for our return. As long as he is sure he is safe, he won't go wandering off and make trouble." Rude offered, he knew his boss best.

"Then you got one hour. I will arrange you two to take a vehicle. I will be flying, as per usual."

=3=

Zack was having a horrible day. No one would give him straight answers about what happened while he was away. And to make matters worse, he didn't know where Sephiroth was, he wasn't sure if Cloud was alive or dead, and on top of all of this he's hiding two furious girls in his condo. One of them he just found out was the Ancient.

 _Ifrit's hellfire, I don't know what to think._

On one hand, this explained _a lot_ about the Turks tailing her. On the other, he felt guilty for not bringing up the fact the Turks tailed a random civilian at all. He felt that would have prevented the mess they were all in right now.

"Cloud isn't dead. He is very much alive." Aerith stated out of the blue, and Zack stopped pacing to stare.

"And you know this...how?" Tifa tilted her head.

"I just know. He's safe, as well as the two Turks." Aerith replied with a knowing smile.

"She's usually right about these things." Zack added when the darker brunette seemed skeptical.

"...If you say so. So, what do we do now?" Tifa inquired, she hated waiting.

The two girls hadn't been able to have access into ShinRa building until Zack returned from his mission. He pulled out of it early after the emergency recall came. He found the girls outside the building and then brought them to his apartment to listen what happened. As all he was given was a few Turks went rogue and took a civilian with them.

He never imagined it would have been Cloud.

 _Oh, man. Angeal, if you were here, what would you do?_

He didn't get to answer his own question when the alarms went off. Zack flinched, and he debated whether it was Genesis or the robots were at it again. His phone went off, and he answered.

"Yo, Lazard. What's going on this time?"

 _"Genesis has showed up. Apparently he's after the General."_

"On what floor?" Zack frowned, this was all bad timing, honestly.

 _"He's heading to Hojo's lab."_

"Roger that. Later Lazard." Zack looked up to the girls. "You ladies stay here, I gotta go take care of something."

"I'm coming with you." Aerith stood up. "Don't give me that look, you know once I've made up my mind nothing is going to stop me. And Tifa is coming with us."

"I am? I mean, yes, I am." Tifa nodded, eager for some action.

"...Fine. But don't get involved in a fight, you hear? Genesis is a whole class of his own." Zack knew it was pointless to argue.

 _Once Aerith has made up his mind, then there was no stopping her._

Zack bolted out the apartment with the girls at his heels. He slowed enough for them to keep up, and together they entered an elevator. They caught it just in time, and Zack held the doors open for the girls. The three scrambled in, surprised two others were already in the elevator.

"Huh? Rude? Vincent? What are you guys doing here?" Zack stared, baffled. "Man, Rude, you look like you've seen better days. How's Cloud and Tseng?"

"They're fine. They had minor injuries from the crash. Your friend, Vincent, found us. We're on our way to confront Veld." Rude turned to Aerith. "I'm amazed you stepped out from the Slums."

"Anything for a friend kidnapped by you guys." She boldly stated, and Rude lowered his head in shame. "But, since you're trying to fix the situation, then I'll let this go. Just this once."

"...Thank you." The bald Turk straightened.

"What? You're letting the issue go, just like that?" Tifa was shocked. "It's because of them Cloud was almost killed!"

"It's bad to hold grudges against people who believed they were doing something right." Aerith stood by her choice.

"But that doesn't mean one should forget." Tifa added, pointedly glaring at Rude.

"But at least they're trying to make amends. That's gotta count for something, right?" The First Class pointed out.

"So everyone is going to forgive and forget?" Tifa was being stubborn.

"It's a huge, HUGE thing for a Turk to recognize they did something stupid and try to go back and fix things. Normally the company does the cover up."

"Ahem. I believe this is our floor." Rude indicated as the elevator pulled to a stop. People made way for him and Vincent.

"Good luck! We'll come check up on ya afterwards! And don't die!" Zack cheered them on, and he couldn't be positive, but he swore he saw a hint of a smile from Vincent as he passed.

"The same could be said to you." The caped man commented.

Zack didn't get to reply when the doors closed and they continued going up. The rest of the elevator ride was silent as they neared Hojo's floor. About ten floors away when the elevator stopped the same moment an explosion went off, shaking the whole tower. The doors were supposed to open in an event of an explosion, but they didn't.

"Umm...please tell me you can open those doors with that sword of yours?" Tifa watched as Zack tried to pry them open.

"Is Genesis always this dangerous?" Aerith inquired, making Zack laugh a little.

"He likes to be flashy. Maybe too flashy."

"What about up there?" Tifa pointed to an escape door above them.

"Girl, you're a genius. Whoever wants to go first I can hoist ya up." Zack's grin vanished when another explosion shook the building. "Let's make this quick."

 _He better not be taking this tower down, or I'm gonna kill him if anything happens to the_ _girls._

Zack helped them up one at a time. When he was left standing, he leaped high enough to catch the edges of the opening and pulled himself up. He flashed a grin, but deflated when both girls had opened the door into a hallway.

"I doubt we can use the elevator for the last bit of the way. Which means we have to use the - "

"I hate the stairs." Tifa groaned.

"It's only ten floors. That's easy. Let's mosey!" Zack bolted, the girls right on his heels.


	17. The Child of Light

Death: Gotta say, writing the beginning of this chapter creeped me out. I wanted to not put this part in, but it's critically needed, so I had no choice but to keep going. Never again would I venture into the mind of this disgusting piece of fictional human characters.

Chapter Seventeen The Child of Light

=3=

It was a scheduled routine check up. One Hojo had been waiting all week long to get done. He had been most anxious to see if there were any changes of the general after Nibelheim, and what drove his curiosity more was Sephiroth had been putting it on hold for as long as possible.

Eventually Sephiroth had run out of excuses and Hojo finally cornered him after a meeting the previous day. The silver general relented, having his schedule clear for the next two days. Hojo sensed the man he created had wanted to spend time elsewhere, but hadn't made arrangements beforehand.

"So, who were you hoping to spend your time with instead of here?" Hojo inquired at the beginning of the check up. He had just finished hooking Sephiroth up to multiple wires monitoring his heart, lungs, organs, and brain activity.

"No one of importance." Sephiroth stated with indifference.

The silver general sat uncomfortably in the chair, bare from the waist up. He wasn't even fazed as blood was drawn from him, despite the fact he couldn't stand needles. It had been a while since Hojo had witnessed his creation so calm during these. Usually Sephiroth would look away, or there would be the slightest hint of a flinch.

 _He's changed at least mentally since he's returned from that town. Did he meet someone?_

"Did you meet someone who caught your interest?" Hojo made mental notes of the slight behavioral changes.

He understood Sephiroth down to the smallest atom, he didn't need to write any changes down if they weren't too out of the ordinary. However, he found it surprising Sephiroth may have shown interest in someone else after the fiasco with the failed experiment. The general had become cold and closed off from everyone, and Hojo had been delighted for the news.

He had wanted to potentially find a proper mate to Sephiroth. Hojo already had a full list to sort through and compare. If anything, he would simply create his own by simple modifications, but only if he could get his hands on the right materials. Which he hadn't had the chance to figure out what missing element he needed.

Hojo watched Sephiroth's every move. The general was the master of lies and deceit, but even he couldn't fool Hojo. For the briefest of seconds Sephiroth looked away with his eyes. He tried to make it seem he was distracted, but Hojo knew better.

 _So he did meet someone. Interesting._

"So you have. Who is it? Please tell me it's not Fair, that man has potential, but made of poor stock to bed with you." Although Hojo wasn't particularly happy, he at least had something to look over what attracted Sephiroth to this new individual for research.

"I didn't meet anyone of interest at Nibelheim."

The lie in his voice was loud and clear. Hojo clicked his tongue as he set up a machine to examine the blood sample. It whirred to life, and Hojo stared at the screen. He knew Sephiroth's genetics by heart, so he expected to see the usual.

"You can't lie to me. I created you. You, a God, and I am your Maker. So, which of the survivors is it? Is it Miss Lockhart? No, no, she's nothing more than a peasant in comparison to you, despite her body. Her mind isn't intelligent enough to be a challenge."

"And you've gone senile in your old age. I haven't met anyone who interested me." Sephiroth's voice deepened a tone, growing defensive.

Hojo felt the glares at his back. He wasn't at all bothered, he created and raised this man. He knew he was in no danger, for never once Sephiroth had the audacity to attack him.

"I assure you, I am as sound as anyone else. So, what of the blonde one? Cloud Strife? He certainly is strong. I would like to take a look at him someday."

"Only if he joins SOLDIER program, which he's informed Zack that he's adamantly not going to sign up."

 _Ah, it must be him if Sephiroth is trying too hard to deter me away from Strife. Such a curious name._

"When can I leave?" Sephiroth was eager to get out as usual with these routines.

Hojo was about to answer when suddenly the machine beeped. It found an anomoly. Hojo adjusted his glasses as he studied the smallest of changes within Sephiroth's genes. It was small, but big enough to make a drastic change.

 _Curious...I need to better understand._

"I am afraid to say you can't until I have a better understanding of this anomoly. Did you consume any questionable substances in Nibelheim?" Hojo turned to face the general.

"Unless you count home cooked meals, no." Sephiroth frowned, displeased he had to remain much longer.

 _He's dodging again. Why? What is so important about this boy?_

"Let me rephrase the question. Did you exchange any fluids with the Strife boy?" Hojo sighed, he despised the rare occurrences Sephiroth was difficult.

"No, and for the last time there is nothing between me and that boy." The general glared, and Hojo realized what had been bothering him for a while now.

 _His eyes changed. But how?_

No, Hojo knew the answer. The anomoly was responsible. But how that one little anomoly could change so much was the real question. And Hojo needed to know if it was good or bad. But Hojo couldn't proceed without a little more information.

"You know, I could just have the order to the Turks to bring Cloud Strife in here. If he matches the anomoly, then I could make it seem he's disappeared." Hojo made his way to the door.

 _Five...four...three...two...one._

"...Blood. I swallowed a drop of his blood in a kiss. And Hojo? The next time you threaten to use him for a new test subject," The song of _Masamune_ echoed in the small room as she was pressed against a thin neck. "I will make your death agonizingly slow."

For a moment Hojo couldn't even form words in his mind, too shocked to comprehend Sephiroth, the man he created, even so much as dared to raise a weapon against him. After a moment Hojo recollected his thoughts, as he felt the rising fury that had been silent since before Sephiroth was born. He understood he wouldn't win in a fight, so he settled with what he did best.

"You have my word. And thank you for your cooperation, now I can more easily study how this changes everything. In order to do so, I believe the yearly routine would be acceptable." Which meant it would take two to three days of mako pumping, what few pure J Cells he had left, and Sephiroth's performance in every field of fighting.

 _I won't forget this threat._

"If it will satisfy you, then make it last two days. I have an important meeting about how to handle AVALANCHE in three days time." Sephiroth was wary of him, but he willed his sword to disappear.

"Then let's get started."

 _Later that night..._

"Perfect...how can there be someone out there with the last missing link to perfect Sephiroth? And all from _one_ drop of blood. Imagine if more cells were exchanged, no wait. That doesn't account for the increased power, speed and use of magic. They must have done something sexual recent, but only once."

Hojo was pacing, reading over the information. Sephiroth was asleep on a table, being pumped with mako and J Cells. Before this, Hojo had to see for himself how introducing Jenova cells would do with the anomoly. He watched under a scope as they merged, at first fighting. Then a second later they merged as one and became new cells that held traits of both.

"Perfect. Perfection, and all from a _boy_ in the middle of nowhere? I must obtain a pure sample from him. The possibilities are endless! Oh, if only Strife were a woman, I would have found the perfect specimen to create heirs. Hmm, perhaps if I found a more capable body then modify with Strife's genes?"

Now there was an idea, and a splendid one. Now if only he could get his hands on Strife and find a decent enough body to bear children. Hojo was about to sort through his list he had already prepared, when an explosion shook his laboratory. The alarms went blaring, and Hojo turned to his digust, Genesis Rhapsodos.

"I see you have returned to your former glory." Hojo remarked with a scowl.

 _How did he achieve that? Not even in his late state, not even J Cells would reverse the damages_ _, his body would have rejected them anyhow._

"I am leaving with Sephiroth." Genesis glared, sword at the ready.

"You will have to get past the monsters I've kept in here." Hojo cackled as he pressed a button to open all the cages.

Suddenly the failed experiment was swarmed by snarling monsters.

=3=

Cloud awoke sluggish, feeling somehow different than before his few hours nap from hitting his head. He glanced around, not sure if his surroundings were real or not. He sat up, minding the dizziness and slight pain he felt leftover from the concussion that was healed.

He was in a bed, in a small room that wasn't very decorated. Cloud sensed many beings nearby, but two were in an adjoined room. Curious, Cloud got up and entered the office. He blinked at the sight of Tseng and a man he didn't recognize.

He was a big man, and very muscled. He had dark skin and a buzz cut. What stood out most about him was one of his arms had been amputated at some point in his life. But in place was not a prosthetic arm, but a gun.

"...Where are we? And how did we get here?" Cloud inquired softly, confused about Rude. He somehow knew the bald Turk was alive, but not currently here.

 _How am I so aware of the planet and her people?_

"Your friend Vincent found us. He and Rude carried us here to Fort Condor, just outside of Midgar. They left a little over an hour ago, along with Genesis." Tseng summarized, handing over the note left behind.

"I can't read." Cloud refused the paper, plus he didn't need it. He knew the Turk spoke honestly.

"You...can't read?" Tseng was taken aback from this new information.

"At least not this. I can read older scriptures and dead languages just fine." Cloud began to feel sheepish.

"...This is a weirder one than you, Turk. And I thought ya were fucking weird." The man with a gun arm spoke.

"Cloud, this is Barrett. Barrett, this is Cloud. Pleasantries done, Cloud I have a question. Can you read this?" Tseng handed over a book, and the blonde held it, recognizing the cover.

He felt the lingering energy of Tseng, and one other. It took him a moment to recognize Reno, who he hadn't seen in a while. But there was only the smallest of hints of his energy clinging on, being overridden by his boss.

"...You lost someone because of me. No, not lost. Just...taken away." Cloud didn't understand how he came to this conclusion.

 _Did I awaken powers from my head injury?_ _This is similar to an awakened Cetra, or Guardian._

Cloud knew the lore of his family. With each new generation, it became harder and harder to tap into the ultimate power in comparison of the first champion. And so, somehow the new champions must unlock different abilities and powers to achieve full power.

He knew one of the abilities was to listen to every whisper of objects and people. Whatever was on their mind would be resonated in their energy, and thus the champion would better understand what was going on. This was similar to a Cetra's trait, however they heard these whispers directly in words. The champion have to draw their own conclusion from emotions.

From Tseng, he felt exhaustion and yet despite his body close to giving out on him, he had the drive to find someone, someone dear. And he had little time, but he didn't know how much time he had left. This was what Cloud could understand from the surface.

 _Did they lose Reno? How? When?_

"How did you know?" Tseng was too exhausted to put his guard up, even if he felt a little disturbed. Then again, he was used to Aerith reading him like a book.

"Your emotions, I can sense them. It's...hard to explain. I don't even understand, it just comes naturally. I don't..." Cloud fought a wave of dizziness as he felt a pull, a very strong pull.

 _How can I explain something that comes to me so naturally now? Oh...so dizzy._ _Something is going on..._

"Oi, ya feelin' all righ', blondie?" Barrett stood, but he didn't have to reach out to steady him.

Tseng held one arm as he guided Cloud to a chair. The blonde leaned forward until his elbows propped him steady from his thighs as he focused on breathing. The pull was growing stronger by the minute.

 _Midgar. It's pulling me to Midgar._

"I have to go to Midgar. I have to return...something's going on. I can't sense my soul bond..." Cloud tried to reach out to Sephiroth, but the man must be asleep, or something was blocking their connection.

 _I hope to Gaia it's not the latter._

"Ya fuckin' kidding me? Goin' there is a death wish right now. Yer gonna be hunted down like a fuckin' dog. I mean, shit, if they were ready to shoot one of their own down, they're on the hunt." Barrett shook his head.

"Call me crazy, but I have to go. I need to go. I can't sit idly behind like this." Cloud couldn't explain why he needed to go, he just knew he had to.

 _For Zack, Aerith, Tifa, and Sephiroth...I can't stand back, even if Genesis is there. He's too new to being a champion, he needs help._

"Then I'm going with you. I'm not one to sit idly by while my friends are in trouble." Tseng wanted to leave the moment he woke up, but the man he suspected to be a member of AVALANCHE wouldn't let him.

With Cloud, they had a higher chance to leave.

"Hold the fuck up. Why ya encouragin' blondie over here, suit?" Barrett frowned, not expecting this from the Turk.

"It's not encouraging, it's to help him. He would go regardless what we say or do. And while he's in this state, I don't trust him reaching Midgar safely." Tseng had a point.

"I have to find someone...I need to see they're safe. My soul bond needs me."

"And what the shit is this soul bond?"

"Best way to describe is, a soul bond between two people who share a deeper bond than most. Allowed to grow, both will become more powerful. The downside is they become very codependent on each other." Tseng took the liberty to explain, as the blonde was still too dizzy to speak.

"So kinda like a soul mate thing, but with benefits?"

"Sounds about right, yes."

"And ya think your soul bond is in trouble, blondie?" Barrett eyed him, trying to gage his stubbornness.

"I know he is. He's in danger, something's happened. I can sense him, but his thoughts are muddled, I think he's asleep, but not natural sleep." Cloud couldn't even see into Sephiroth's dreams.

 _It's risky to reveal a tidbit of information in front of Tseng, but he has proven to be an ally. For now, I'll trust him. Plus, his reasons behind his actions are justified, now that I know enough to forgive him._

"You mean someone put him to sleep?" Tseng frowned, thinking of one of the scientists.

"Something along those lines." Cloud stood, only to wobble. Tseng steadied him again, and this time the blonde leaned on him for support.

"...Aright, fine. Imma take ya guys there. But ya owe me for this!" Barrett wasn't going to get the blame should anything happen to them.

"Thanks, Barrett."

"Don't thank me, yet! I'm only doin' this so I can see someone precious to me, too. Yer all just a side trip."

 _Trying to act tough, huh big guy?_

"Still, thanks anyway."

Ten minutes later the three had sneaked out, stolen a truck and raced on to Midgar. Tseng was driving, Barrett was passenger and Cloud rode on the back. Initially he rode on the front, but he felt a wave of motion sickness, so he and Barrett switched so vomit wouldn't get all over the seats.

"You sure they won't mind about _...ugh_...taking the truck?" Cloud opened the small window to ask them.

"As long as we bring it back in one fucking piece, I don't think they'll be too bitchy about it." Barrett answered. He didn't really sound too confident.

"Knowing the kind of luck Cloud has, I don't think it will be in once piece. But I can try my best to make sure it does. If not, I'll personally make up the loss." Tseng promised.

"...I'll fucking hold ya to that, Turk." Barrett grumbled. Cloud would have laughed, but he was too busy vomiting over the side of the vehicle.

=3=

Zack had breached Hojo's lab, sword drawn. He expected Genesis, but he didn't expect a horde of monsters. He glanced around, taking in the situation before him.

Hojo was backed into a corner, separated from Sephiroth. The general was asleep on a table, hooked up to numerous machines. Genesis was surrounded by the monsters, and as he fought he was causing great deal of damage to the lab. It was already on fire, but for some reason the sprinklers weren't working as they should.

"Okay, girls, I'll cover you while you unhook Seph from those machines!" Zack quickly thought of a plan.

"Got it!" Tifa and Aerith chimed as they moved to the table.

Zack intervened a monster that took interest in them. He swung with his sword, sending the creature back and collided with another one.

"Hojo! This way! The path is clear!" Zack may not like this man, but he wasn't going to let someone die on his watch if he couldn't help it.

The old man stumbled his way over, limping from a leg injury. He scowled as the girls undid his work, but even he knew better than to complain while the lab around them was burning. At some point he began to help, and that was when he caught sight of Aerith.

"You...you remind me of someone. Yes, you have her face, the face of someone who escaped my lab years ago." Hojo adjusted his glasses.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Zack noticed her nervous tone. He tensed, gritting his teeth as he sliced at another oncoming monster. He had to focus, now wasn't the time to get distracted.

"I am not mistaken, you have her hair, her face. You are Cetra, aren't you?"

 _Shit!_

"Cetra? I don't understand..." Aerith was frightened now.

"Don't patronize me, girl! You _are_ Cetra! I knew your mother, she was in this laboratory! I had the perfect specimen! And then she vanished, along with her young daughter! You would be the right age range as her, I know it's you."

"Look, why don't you shut the hell up and leave her alone, ya creep!" Tifa yelled, having enough.

"I have found the perfect specimen! Now all I need is the blonde boy to make modifications!"

"Enough! You've gone too far Hojo!" Zack whirled around in anger.

He stopped short as Sephiroth moved. The general sat up, and he knew exactly what the man was about to do before he summoned his weapon. Zack acted quickly, rushing forward as he pushed the girls out of the way as he placed himself between Hojo and Sephiroth.

The long blade sang her song as _Masamune_ collided against the _Buster Sword_. Zack grit his teeth as he struggled to resist the immense power pushing him back. He stared into the others eyes, and felt his heart drop.

"Seph...what happened to you? No...you're not Sephiroth, are you?"

"Powerful. But insignificant. Out of my way." Even his voice changed.

With a flick of his wrist, he sent Zack flying. The black haired SOLDIER skidded as he managed not to hit the wall, feet digging into the floor. He used one arm to balance himself as he pushed back onto his feet. His heart stopped as he watched as _Masamune_ turned to the girls.

 _I'm too far away!_

"As for you...Cetra, you haven't fully awakened your powers, yet? Hmm, perhaps I should spare you. But that would be too risky." Sephiroth eyed her curiously, toying with her.

"Snap out of it! The Sephiroth I know would never harm innocents!" Zack yelled as he lunged, only to be intercepted by a troublesome monster.

"You kill her, ya have to get through me, buddy!" Tifa stood her ground, between him and Aerith.

"So be it. You'll both die. And then the crippled old man is next." Sephiroth said it so casually, not even caring.

"Sephiroth!" Zack yelled, trying to get through the monsters separating him from the general.

 _I can't let them die! Angeal! Help me!_

Sephiroth raised his sword, preparing to strike. Before he could slice the girls a red blade intervened. The rapier danced with the longer blade, moving in a circle in an attempt to disarm. The move almost worked, but Sephiroth reacted fast enough to keep hold of his weapon.

"You were too far away to intervene." Sephiroth glared, scowling as Genesis smirked.

"That move wasn't made by me. At least not willingly. I guess as a champion of the Goddess, I am still far less than the original champion." The wing stretched out to shield the girls.

"Explain." Sephiroth frowned.

"I am appointed by the Goddess to be her sword. Meanwhile, Cloud is officially the planet's weapon. After defeating his own twin, he proved to be greater than just Minerva's sword. He hasn't realized yet, but he is now what his ancestor was. His powers that were locked away are slowly awakening."

 _I have no idea what he's talking about, but now is the time to get everyone out._

"Tifa! Take Aerith to the stairs! I'll follow as soon as I can! Hojo, stay with me." Zack wasn't going to risk his girl's safety if Hojo was injured, and right now he wasn't going to let him near her, not after the way he went crazy earlier.

Tifa nodded, and pulled Aerith out of the lab. Sephiroth unleashed his wings, black and swanlike as they stretched out. The feathers were more pristine than Genesis neglected ones, showing he still had mixed emotions of his double jointed wing.

"Jenova, you're not going to kill her. And you better let go of your hold on Sephiroth, for Cloud will be here soon. Until then," Genesis raised his blade. "I will be holding you off from killing that girl."

"We'll see about that." Sephiroth lunged.

Zack watched as they flew out of the lab through the hole Genesis had created to barge inside. Zack didn't get to observe their fight as he had monsters to take care of. He was outnumbered and limited to one spot as he was protecting an injured man.

As minutes went by, his hope to survive this began to vanish, Zack was conflicted. To save Hojo, or save himself? But he wasn't the kind of person to leave behind someone, not even someone like Hojo. But if he didn't create an opening soon, then both of them would perish.

Suddenly gunshots rang in the air. Zack turned and grinned at the sight of Vincent, Rude, and Cissinei.

"Thanks for the save, guys!"

"There's no time for celebration. Tseng and Cloud are almost here." Rude coughed from the smoke.

"And we need your help to prevent casualties." Cissinei added.

"Then why are we all standing around for? Let's mosey!"

All three of them sighed. Before anyone else could respond, a surge of wind and sound of a helicopter engine neared, Zack laughed. He watched as Veld carefully positioned the aircraft as close as possible to the giant hole in the building.

"Sweet! This is so much faster than the stairs!"

"Just get inside." Rude motioned him to hurry up.

Zack ran fast and then leaped into the chopper, rolling once to slow his charge down. He stood up in time to get out of the way of Vincent's leap. He was confused when the chopper turned and pulled away from the tower.

"What about the others?" He inquired the caped gunman.

"They're taking care of Hojo and reclaiming order in the building. We have to help Genesis stop Sephiroth's madness." Vincent pointed outside the window.

Zack peered outside to see Genesis and Sephiroth going all out on the highway. Within minutes the pair were dropped off at a safe distance from the fight. Without exchanging a word, they joined the fray.

"Yo, Gen! You look like ya need some help here!" Zack swung in with his sword.

"How much longer until Cloud arrives?" Vincent inquired as he took aim.

"About ten more minutes? Give or take?" Genesis breathed, relieved to have aid.

 _Even at full strength, he can't dance against Sephiroth for too long. Yet Seph looks like he hasn't batted an eye._

In comparison to Genesis, the general seemed as if he just entered the battle fresh and ready to annihilate anyone in his way. Zack hoped he and Vincent could keep up with the man until Cloud arrived. The three worked well together as they swirled around the general. They were trying to tire Sephiroth out, however instead they were tiring themselves.

"Gen, this isn't working!" Zack barely dodged a slice to his leg in time.

"I know it isn't! Let me think! Cloud should have been here by now!"

Suddenly Sephiroth stopped mid attack. The three of them paused, grateful for a window of opportunity to breathe and heal themselves. The possessed general turned as an old truck sped towards them. The headlights blinding them.

Just as the vehicle raced passed them, avoiding hitting any of them, someone leaped high from the bed of the truck. A familiar form swung down from above. Sephiroth had enough time to block _First Tsurugi_ , as he stared into deep blues.

"Good to see you, Cloud."


End file.
